TB3
by awesomeninja09
Summary: TB3 was the second most popular band in the world, made up of Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo. They had a normal teenage pop star life, until they find out that they have to go to high school... while still doing concerts in New York. Will they be able to keep up with everything at once or will they slack off and fail? Read to find out! Warning: AU and OOC.
1. TB1: Getting to Know Them

**Edited on 11/12/15**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

"Great job, guys!" Percy Jackson, lead singer of TB3, complimented his two other band members, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo.

Nico snorted. "Like you're one to talk. You sang lead in almost every song!"

Percy smirked. "Then I guess we're going to have to change that."

Nico's eyes widened. "No. No, no, no. I'm perfectly fine with you-"

"Oh, Nico. You already gave me an idea. And once I get an idea, I don't back out."

"Please, Percy! Don't have me-"

Thalia burst into laughter. And then she sighed. "I just love watching you two bicker after a successful concert."

Percy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well, we are very good at bickering."

All three of them started laughing. Then footsteps were heard. Mellie, they're sweet personal assistant, soon followed them.

"Hey Mellie!" Thalia greeted happily.

Mellie grinned. "Were Nico and Percy arguing again?"

"You betcha!" Thalia laughed.

Mellie chuckled. "Good to see that they misbehave. At least we know that they're normal teenagers somewhere in those small brains of those."

"Hey!" Percy complained. When they kept laughing, he kept talking. "I seriously doubt that a person with a small brain could remember an hour worth of song lyrics. That's why Nico here doesn't sing."

It was Nico's turn to be offended. "Not true! At least I can read music!"

"We all can!" Percy and Thalia said together.

Mellie just shook her head. "Come on, you guys. You have an autograph and signing in half and hour. And before that you have a brief meeting with your parents."

The three kids stopped laughing immediately. Mellie looked sadly at them. "Okay." Nico said, serious. He gulped. "Then let's go meet our parents."

* * *

Zeus Grace, Poseidon Jackson, and Hades di Angelo were not exactly happy people. They were all strict. The most played back was Poseidon, and even he had punishments ready with the small stumble of a word at a concert. So TB3 was not exactly looking forward to this "brief meeting."

"Hello, father." Nico greeted respectfully as he walked into the room, nodding once at the adult sitting to the right of his Uncle Zeus

"Hi." Thalia said, looking Zeus in the eye. She and her dad weren't exactly on the best of terms.

"Hey, dad." Percy said, carelessly. Thalia and Nico had always envied Percy and his father's relationship. Percy didn't really have to be all that polite to his father, so why did they have to be polite to theirs? On normal occasions Poseidon would listen to his son say gibberish and still agree with him if needed. Apparently this was not a normal occasion.

"It's father, Percy. You call me father."

Percy nodded. "Okay, Da- Father." He stumbled.

"Why have you summoned us?" Nico asked, his posture straight.

Hades smiled a little. "We have come to the conclusion that you need schooling."

"But we take online courses-" Thalia reasoned.

"And you have failed lots of them." Her father interrupted. Thalia had to refrain from cowering. Her father was one scary dude.

"Do you want us to try harder, because-" Percy tried.

"Son." Poseidon stopped him. "You will be going to school. All three of you. Zeus, Hades, and I have decided that you need to get a life that doesn't involve screaming fans and autographs and whatnot."

"What do you think people are going to do when they see us enter the school building?" Thalia exploded. She couldn't help herself.

"You will going to a school called Goode High school in New York."

"That's where all the fans are." Nico said quietly. Both Percy and Thalia knew that he had always wanted to impress his father, but that he was also outraged with this agreement on their parents' behalf.

"And? That's the school we've picked out for you." Hades said.

Nico looked down. Hades must have at least felt a little bad for saying that. But if he did, he didn't show it. At all.

"You leave tomorrow." Zeus stated, leaving no room for argument.

Three "Yes, Fathers" were heard.

"Now go do your autographing."

The three teenagers nodded and shuffled out.

* * *

Then, like all teenagers do, they exploded once they got out the room.

"I can't believe they're making us do that!" Thalia exclaimed.

"A public high school! In _New York!_ Might as well throw us in China! Only with screaming fans instead of only a lot of people." Percy shook his head.

"There's going to be snobs and sluts and nerds and jocks and _gross!_ "

Nico was silent.

Percy and Thalia turned to look at him, when they saw what his eyes were locked on.

They had reached their autographing destination. There were a few thousand people there, the line being tremendously long.

The fans would start with Percy, then go on to Thalia then Nico. They would get autographs and a picture then move on. And after that was pictures with all of the members of the three person band. It would be a long night.

"What's up, peoples!" Percy asked immediately.

They stopped staring and cheered.

A microphone labeled "Fox News" was pushed in front of Percy, causing a dozen others to do the same.

"What were you three just talking about, Percy?"

"Uh... nothing. Nothing that you would like, anyway. And you'll find out soon enough."

The reporter nodded, satisfied. "You mind if I asked you more questions after this? I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

Percy scratched his neck. "I don't know. I'm gonna be pretty tired. Maybe another time?"

"Okay." The reporter said, a little unhappy.

TB3, or The Big Three, made their way to their separate tables.

* * *

There were only a few people that caught Percy's attention.

There was a brown haired girl with coffee brown eyes and a dazzling smile. She looked to be around twelve, and she was adorably cute. Another girl was blond with princess curls and startling grey eyes. She was about seventeen, the same age as Percy, and was really pretty. Percy took a selfie with her and did the same with a few others.

The last person was a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes like Thalia's. He said that his name was Jason. Thalia took an interest in him too, and it definitely wasn't for his looks.

But his hand was tired by the end of it. He felt like getting in his limo and sleeping.

At least he got to sit down for the pictures. Thalia and Nico had to stand around his chair, with the young kids sitting on his lap and the older adults and teenagers standing behind him. And after _that,_ Percy's mouth was soar too. Ow.

"This has been such a long night." Percy exclaimed as they rode in the back of their limo. "My mouth is going to hurt forever."

"That can't happen." Nico said sarcastically. "Then you'll never be able to sing at a concert again."

Percy grinned, then winced. "Then you'll be singing and taking my place."

Nico laughed humorless. "Right."

"See! He agrees with me!" Percy said, eyes wide, to Thalia. She laughed.

"You two are so childish!"

"Well we have the right to be." Nico explained. "All teenage pop stars have the right to be childish. Since they obviously weren't childish as children."

Thalia nodded. "Isn't it sad that that's true?"

"Yeah." Percy answered. "Yeah, it is."

The car was silent after that.

 _We leave tomorrow,_ all three of them thought as they fell asleep that night. _We leave tomorrow._ And they still had no idea how crazy that day would be.

* * *

 **Ah, the life of editing.**

 **This is me editing the story, okay? Even though I'm editing it now, I'm probably going to post all of the edited version at the same time. So it'll take a little while until I actually post all of them.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Awesomninja09**


	2. TB2: Before The Flight

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and blue pancakes!" Thalia yelled in a sing song voice to her cousins/ fellow band members. Percy shot awake and bolted down the stairs while Nico actually took his time getting ready. "Hurry up Death Breath!" Thalia called. "We're leaving for New York today!"

That got Nico rushing.

He was downstairs in five minutes, even though his record is three. "Sorry." He apologized. "Wanted to feel the bed's awesomeness one last time." The three of them laughed, just like old times.

Thalia usually cooked the breakfast. Nico always burnt everything and Percy couldn't cook to save his life. So Thalia was left with the job.

Even though the three of them could have hired butlers and maids to do all of their work, they wanted to feel as much like teenagers as possible. Because of that they decided to do the work themselves. And yes, they do complain about it. They complain to everybody except their parents.

Gobbling down three blue pancakes, Percy rushed upstairs and changed.

"What time do we leave here again?" He yelled, standing at the top of the stairs, a shirt in hand.

"Eleven!" Nico called back "Flight leaves at eleven thirty!"

"Thanks!" He rushed out of sight.

"Oh, and Percy?" Nico asked, smiling a little, after glancing at the clock.

"What?" His older cousin's voice sounded a little muffled from being so far away.

"It's ten thirty!"

Percy cussed and the sound of something dropping was heard. Nico and Thalia laughed.

And the morning basically went on like that.

* * *

"I can't believe that we're doing this." Percy shook his head. "We're actually flying on a plane. _A plane that's not private,_ to New York!"

"Agreed. Our dads are crazy." Nico stated, smirking. Thalia nodded eagerly.

"If they want us to be normal and not have to deal with screaming fans, why put us in the middle of a flying object, with no escape, with a bunch of screaming fans?" She asked no one in particular.

"Exactly! That's my kind of logic!" Percy agreed.

"Then there must be something wrong with it. There must not be any logic in it at all." Thalia answered smoothly.

"Just shut up, Pinecone Face." He grumbled, grinning all the while.

"Remember to dress out." Thalia reminded, pulling her sky blue hoodie over her head. "We don't want paparazzi mobbing us on the plane. This is already bad enough. So I definitely don't need you two ruining it even more."

"How do you know that it'll be us?" Percy put on his sea green sweater, green ball cap, and black sunglasses. "Maybe I should wear these more often." He said, looking at himself in the mirror. "Ladies would love this."

"Yeah. _Right_. Mine is more fashionable. It _actually matches!_ " Nico exclaimed, sounding like a ten year old. He had on a black army jacket, a black hat, and black shades. It did look stylish, but Percy still liked his colors more.

"Who cares?" The older boy said. "It doesn't matter."

"Besides," Thalia pointed out, "If we were to wear these all the time, we would definitely need new disguises. And remember how Aphrodite was last time that we needed new disguises? We don't need a repeat of _that_."

"Please," Nico shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"The worst night of my life." Percy stated, eyes wide. "That high pitched squeal when she saw us will be in my mind forever."

"Agreed." Thalia checked her watch. "Um, guys? We should've left fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh!" Percy was surprised. "Well they won't leave without us. We'll just promise them a song or something. Maybe a selfie? We should be fine."

Nico nodded. "Well, come on!" He grabbed his bags and opened the door, slamming it in Percy's face before he could get out. Nico laughed to himself, and he was pretty sure that he could hear Percy and Thalia chuckle.

"That was mean!" Percy complained in the elevator. "You can't just slam the door on someone like that! If my face were there, we would have to cancel the next twelve concerts."

He stopped talking because two other people got on.

One was a girl with blond, curly hair and surprisingly gray eyes. She looked to be around TB3's age: sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen.

The other girl was about the same age. She had color changing eyes and choppy brown hair. She was pretty, but looked like she wasn't even trying to look good. It looked like she was trying to play down her beauty, if anything.

They were talking and laughing about something when they saw that there were other people in the elevator. The last words of their conversation were "And the lead was _so_ cute", said by Beauty Girl.

"Which band are you talking about?" Percy asked them, trying to make his voice sound slightly different. That was a good precaution, considering they were talking about a band.

"The Big 3. Have you heard of it? We saw them in concert yesterday! The lead was cute." Beauty Girl said.

Thalia, Nico, and Percy shared a glance. Percy looked smug, Nico looked hurt and shocked, and Thalia was just trying not to laugh.

"We've heard of them. The lead is cute, though. Wish I looked like him." Percy stated coolly. Thalia had trouble keeping her laugh in.

"But that Nico di Angelo kids is handsome, right? Not _cute_?" Nico asked.

"Eh. Nico's okay. Of course, all of the girls around here talk about Percy Jackson. The boys talk about Thalia Grace, but Nico isn't mentioned too much." Grey Eyes said.

Nico looked hurt. Percy and Thalia shot him glances, trying not to laugh, and Nico's expression turned from hurt to terrified quickly. Thalia and Percy burst out laughing, not able to hold it in anymore. Nico looked at them helplessly. "I'm never gonna live this down, huh?"

"Nope."

"Never."

"Absolutely not."

"In your wildest dreams."

"Ugh." Nico buried his head in his hands. "Curse this day."

"What do you mean?" Grey Eyes asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just an inside joke." Percy said, which Thalia later thought was brilliant. It _was_ an inside joke, technically.

"So, I didn't catch your names? What are they?" Beauty Girl asked.

"Peter Johnson."

"Nick Angel. Curse you, parents who named me."

"Tara Gray."

"Well I'm Piper McLean." Beauty Girl said.

"Annabeth Chase." Grey Eyes stated.

"Nice to meet you." Percy said.

"Same to you." Piper grinned before we all left the elevator. _That was a really long elevator ride… Curse you, ADHD._

* * *

"Nico! That was hilarious!" Percy laughed at they exited the limo.

"Will you two stop already?" Nico complained.

"Nope."

"Never."

"Absolutely not."

"In your wildest dreams."

That sent Percy and Thalia off again.

" _STOP ALREADY!_ " Nico yelled. Percy and Thalia immediately shut up. Nico neve yelled. So he was obviously mad. "I get it. I'm the least popular member of the band. That's cause all that I do are drums and sometimes guitar or keyboard. But I definitely don't need you two laughing at my about it."

Percy and Thalia nodded.

"Thank you."

"And they were silent until they got into the airport. Or, as they called it, when all the _real_ trouble began.

* * *

 **So I edited this chapter. Much longer if you ask me. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	3. TB3: For Nico's Deceased Sister

The airport was crowded.

That was the first thing that came to Nico's mind.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico ran, trying to get to the plane in time. When they finally made it, the flight attendant was just about to leave. She saw them and quickly took their tickets and rushed them inside. Then they got to sit at the front of the plane.

"Sorry we were late." Percy said. "We'll perform a song before the plane leaves if you'd like. By the way, it's TB3."

The flight attendant's jaw dropped. "Oh, please! That'd be amazing!"

Percy, Thalia, and Nico stood up, getting the attention of the rest of the planes passengers.

Percy cleared his throat and stated talking. "What's up, peoples?" Everybody that recognized that gasped.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" They started chanting.

"Okay, okay! We will! Now, we don't have our instruments with us, so we'll have to use our phones for the background music. Give us five minutes."

"What song sound we do?" Thalia asked, looking at the other two boys.

"Can we do See You Again? In honor of Bianca?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Definitely Nico, definitely. She deserves it." Percy said.

"Thanks. Let's get ready. And I call rapping." Nico smirked slightly.

Thalia grinned. "Look who's singing now. I'll do background with Percy. Let's do this."

Once they were set up, all that they had to do was press play.

"Okay!" Percy shouted. "We'll be singing See You Again, in honor of Nico's sister. If you listen to the lyrics and pay attention to them, you should understand what happened. Let's get started."

"One, two, three, four!" Thalia whispered. Then we all pressed play.

* * *

( **Bold is Percy** _ **, bold italics is Thalia and Percy,**_ underlined is Nico)

"I **t's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
** _ **Hey**_

Dang, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place _**(see you in a better place)**_

 _ **Uh**_  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again **_**I see you again**_ **  
We've come a long way** _ **yeah, we came a long way**_ **from where we began** _ **you know we started**_ **  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again** _ **let me tell you**_ **  
When I see you again**

First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone _**remember me when I'm gone**_

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

 **So let the light guide your way,** _ **yeah**_ **  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again**

 **When I see you again  
** _ **See you again  
**_ **When I see you again"**

 **(See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth)**

* * *

"That was dedicated to Nico's deceased sister, Bianca, who it still hurts our hearts to think about. Thank you." Thalia said, silent tears streaming down her face. She wiped them with the sleeve of her sweater and sniffed.

Nico had his head buried in his hands and Percy was comforting him, looking pretty sad himself.

"More! More!" The crowd yelled.

Thalia looked at Percy. He shook his head. "I can't sing after that. Not that song."

Thalia nodded understandably. "Sorry, guys. We need a minute. No more songs."

Thalia sat down on the other side of Nico and put her arm around his shoulder. He was slightly shaking.

"It's okay, Nico. It hurts us, too." She whispered.

"She was my sister" He managed to choke out. "I loved her."

"I did too." Percy chuckled sadly. "You know how I care too much about the people I love." He sighed. "I cared too much about her, too."

Nico nodded. "Thanks. I really needed that song. I hadn't heard it in forever."

Percy and Thalia nodded. "It'll be okay. You have us. We'll be you're Bianca. We'll be your older brother and sister. We'll love you like she did, take care of you like she did, tickle you like she did." Thalia said

Nico shook his head. "All of it but the last one. I was seven when she did that."

"Exactly." Percy said. He started to reach towards his tickly spots in slow motion when Nico swatted his hand away. He gave a weak laugh.

"Percy, seriously?" He asked.

Percy nodded and continued his slow motion journey.

Five minutes later, Percy's hands were tied behind his back by a piece of string. Thalia and Nico were on the floor laughing, but Percy was smiling because his cousins were smiling.

And Nico knew that that's all that mattered to Percy in the end.


	4. TB4: The Sound Booth

The second that they got off of the plane, they were instantly flash mobbed.

"Look! Look! It's Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo! Getting off of a _public_ plane! Why are you not traveling private?" A reporter asked, shoving a microphone in front of Percy.

"Uh, we really have to go. Not now. Sorry." He started to slowly make his way forward, pushing through the crowd with Nico and Thalia in tow.

"Percy! Nico! Thalia! Sign this!" People were screaming. TB3 was shaking their heads and trying to get through the crowd as fast as possible. Their limo was waiting outside.

"Just let us through!" Thalia screamed. People started slowly forming a path for them to walk in. They jogged through it while carrying their bags.

When they finally made it into their limo, people were still screaming. Speeding away, they let out a breath.

"Jeez." Nico stated. "They _really_ love us."

"No duh." Thalia rolled her eyes. "We're awesome."

"So how long until we get to our house?" Percy asked, staring out the window.

"About half an hour." Thalia answered.

"At least it isn't a million years or something." Nico said.

"Oh, trust me. It'll feel like it. All three of us have ADHD. I don't understand how it's possible, but it is. How long has it been?" Thalia chuckled.

"Five minutes." Nico answered.

"Okay. Not _too_ bad. We've had worse." Thalia grinned.

"Agreed."

They were silent for a little while, all thinking their own thoughts. It was something that happened often between the three of them, surprisingly.

"Percy? You're awfully quiet." Thalia said. "What's wrong?"

Percy didn't answer.

"Come on, Perce. Answer us." Nico said softly.

"I don't- it's nothing. Nothing." Percy answered finally.

"You're thinking of those girls, right? The ones from the elevator?" Nico asked.

Percy looked at him, eyes wide. "Can you read minds or something?" He asked.

"Nope. I just guessed, followed my instincts. And you know that our instincts are always correct." Nico smirked.

"How long has it been?" Percy asked.

"Twenty five minutes. Wow." Thalia exclaimed.

"Completely."

It was silent until the limo driver opened the door for them to get out. They complied.

"Thank you." Percy said. The limo driver nodded.

"Have fun." He said in a heavy French accent.

Thalia nodded. "Well? Let's explore this place?"

"Okay." Nico said. They went inside and looked around.

* * *

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed. "This booth is awesome!"

"Yeah." Nico agreed. "It is. Surround sound, guitars, drums, a keyboard? The life for any popstar."

"Come on! Let's practice!" Percy entered the booth.

"I'll monitor out there." Thalia pointed.

"Okay. Nico, what song?" Percy asked.

"Let's do… Cheerleader."

"Sure thing. Come on."

"One, two, three, four!" Thalia counted. Percy and Nico started playing.

* * *

( **Bold is Percy** , underlined is Nico)

" **When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stays strong  
Yeah, yeah  
She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say  
**  
Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause

 **Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her**

She walks like a model  
She grants my wishes  
Like a genie in a bottle  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say

Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause

 **Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her**

She gives me love and affection  
Baby, did I mention  
You're the only girl for me  
No, I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too  
She thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question

 **Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her"**

* * *

"Yay! That was awesome, guys!" Thalia exclaimed as she walked into the booth when the song was over. "Come out here and listen to it!"

They had sung it perfectly. With all of the right chords, notes and pauses, the song was just like the version that you can buy.

"Come on! Another song!" Percy said happily.

"Okay! Let's do… Grenade." Thalia grinned. "I'll do backup. Nico, you're out there."

Nico nodded. "Let's do this."

"One, two, three, four!" Thalia counted. The music started.

* * *

( **Bold is Percy** _, italics is Thalia_ )

 **Easy come easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open**

 **Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
** _'Cause_

 **What you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
** _oh oh oh oh oh_

 **I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**

 _No, no, no, no_

 **Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**

 **Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
** _'Cause_

 **What you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
** _Oooh  
_ **I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same**

 **If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**

 **But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya**

 **I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight right through my brain  
** _Yes,_ **I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**

 **No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
** _Ooh,_ **you never do the same  
** _No, no, no, no"_

* * *

"Great job, guys! That was perfect!" Nico complimented after the song had ended.

"Thanks. Let's take a break." Percy sighed. "I'm tired."

"Me too. I seriously don't know how you do it at the concerts. Six or seven songs and you're able to sing perfectly on all of them." Thalia shook her head. "Seems impossible."

"Totally." Nico agreed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's explore this place!"

"Let's make this place teenage awesome! Come on!" Nico grinned.

" _AHH!_ "

And they decorated and made the house suitable for three teenagers. Well, until the doorbell rang.


	5. TB5: Piper Again?

"Who's there?" Thalia asked, looking out of the peephole. She turned to her two cousins, eyes wide. "It's Aphrodite."

"No. No no no. This isn't possible. This can't be happening! No!" Nico backed away from the door.

Percy looked through the peephole too. "She's holding boxes of clothes. Thalia, talk to her. Nico and I'll escape through the window. We'll pay you back."

"Yeah, no." Thalia said with a 'duh' voice.

"Come on, Thals! Please?" Nico asked.

"Sure..." Thalia said. The three boys smiled grew. "When Hades freezes over."

"Dont talk about my dad like that!"

"I think that I can actually make that happen."

"Boys." Thalia shook her head. Then she unlocked the door and threw it opened. Aphrodite stumbled in, holding three boxes, each one with a name on it. There were clothes in the boxes, no doubt.

"Hi, guys! It's been forever!" She squealed.

So here's a little background information on Aphrodite:

She's Thalia's half sister. They have the same dad, but not the same mom.

Aphrodite is beautiful, nobody will deny it. She had long dark brown hair and color changing eyes. She is a grown woman and pretty tall for her age. She's really nice if you like fashion and shopping and gossip, otherwise she's just plain annoying. She's TB3's clothes designer person since she loves all of that stuff.

So Aphrodite stumbled into the room holding the clothes while TB3 backed up. But there was another person with her.

It was a girl that looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. She had color changing eyes and choppy brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. Wait! That was...

"Piper!" Thalia exclaimed.

Piper grinned. "Why didn't you tell us who you were in the elevator?" She laughed.

"Oh! I see you already know each other! Surprise surprise!" Aphrodite smiled.

"Yeah. We met Piper on our way to the plane." Nico said.

"Where's your friend?" Percy asked her.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Annabeth? She's at her place. Why?"

"You two were talking and heading to the same place. So if you're here, shouldn't she be here too?" He asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah. She's here too. Only she's not here with me."

Thalia nodded. "Okay!"

"Can we show her the sound booth?" Nico asked. Aphrodite nodded.

"Sure! I'll give you an hour and a half before we start, okay?"

The four teenagers nodded. "Thanks, Aphrodite!" They chorused.

"You're welcome! Now shoo! I need to get these outfits ready." Aphrodite basically pushed them out of the door.

* * *

"And this is the sound booth. We can make music and not have to worry about other people hearing us." Nico said happily.

"That's _so cool._ Can you play a song?" Piper asked.

"Sure! Give us a few minutes to pick out a song and-" Thalia started.

Piper interrupted her. "Can you sing Can't Feel My Face?"

"Uh... Yeah! Sure." Percy answered.

"Okay. I'll stand out here with Piper. Nico, you're doing backup."

Nico nodded. "Okay."

"Just let us set up."

"Okay!"

"It'll take around five minutes. Let's set up."

"Come on!"

* * *

 **(Bold is Percy, _bold italics are Percy and Nico_ )**

 **"And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb**

 **And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come**  
 **But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young**  
 **This I know, _(yeah) this I know_**

 **She told me, "Don't worry about it."**  
 **She told me, "Don't worry no more."**  
 **We both knew we can't go without it**  
 **She told me you'll never be alone- _oh-oh, whoa_**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**  
 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**

 **And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb**  
 **And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come**  
 **All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love**  
 **Yes I know _(yes I know), yeah, I know_**

 **She told me, "Don't worry about it."**  
 **She told me, "Don't worry no more."**  
 **We both knew we can't go without it**  
 **She told me you'll never be alone- _oh-oh, whoa_**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**  
 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**  
 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**

 **She told me, "Don't worry about it."**  
 **She told me, "Don't worry no more."**  
 **We both know we can't go without it**  
 **She told me you'll never be alone- _oh-oh_**  
 _ **Whoa**_

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**  
 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh_**  
 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**  
 **But I love it, but I love it, _oh"_**

* * *

 ****"That was awesome, guys! I love that song!" Piper congratulated when the song had ended.

"Thanks." Percy grinned.

"Hey, I think that Aphrodite's calling us. Do you hear that?" Thalia said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Aw man, I'm gonna hate this." Nico agreed.

"Most likely." Piper laughed. "We all know how crazy about clothes Mom is."

Percy nodded. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed."


	6. TB6: Two days?

"So, sweeties, are you ready to try on your new outfits?" Aphrodite asked when they had entered the room. Piper smirked and went to stand by her mom.

"This is going to be awesome." She grinned. Percy, Thalia, and Nico glared at her, only making her laugh. "I can see the headline already: TB3 tries on ridiculously fancy clothes that they will never use because of their clothes designer." She waved her hands around for extra effect.

"You're _so_ mean!" Thalia complained.

"Aphrodite, your daughter is _so_ mean!" Nico agreed.

"Aphrodite, Nico said that your daughter is _so_ mean! And I agree with him." Percy added.

Piper started laughing. "It's not like you can do anything about it."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You're talking to the richest teenagers alive, telling them that they can't do anything about you being _so_ memean to them? You've got to be kidding me."

Piper looked a little nervous. "Okay... So I didn't mean that."

Thalia smiled. "Good. Then we won't have to get guards to kill you."

Piper nodded. "And I'm okay with that."

"Now, children, it's time for you to change!" Aphrodite said sweetly. The three famous teenagers groaned but didn't do anything else. They'd just learned to live with it. Fighting back only made it worse.

"Let's start!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Percy had on a black suit wwith a sea green tie to match his eyes and sunglasses. Nico had a black suit and black tie with shades, and Thalia had on a gorgeous one- strap electric blue dress and a black hat and sunglasses. They all looked like fashion models.

Aphrodite took a picture of the three of them together, then they changed again.

* * *

Percy then had on a white t-shirt and jeans. Nico had on a black t-shirt and black jeans, and Thalia had a light blue t-shirt with a long black coat. They looked cool.

Once again, a photo was taken, then they had to change. They did this about ten more times before putting on their regular clothes and looking at the pictures.

* * *

"I personally liked the one with the t-shirts." Thalia admitted. Nico looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Really? I liked biker style."

"I thought that the first one would be good for formal occasions. You know, like dances, talk shows, weddings, things like that?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Thalia and Nico agreed.

"Well I liked the last one." Piper looked at the pictures from behind them. "The one where you wore the clothes that normal teens would wear? Shorts, shirts, everything looked normal. And that's what you should have: normal clothes. I mean, come on! You're teenagers. You should wear teenage things. Not dresses, suits, or biker outfits unless their needed in something. It just makes the most sense, you know? Plus, Percy looks hot in the last one. That's always good too."

TB3 nodded, looking impressed. "Aphrodite?"

"Mmhmm?"

"We'll take the first last, third, and fifth." Percy said.

"And the biker ones." Nico added.

"Fine. _And the bbiker ones._ " Thalia mocked. Nico shoved her. She shoved him back. It became an all out shoving wwar in seconds.

"Is it usually like this?" Piper asked.

"Yup!" Percy informed. "We're teenage cousins. You can't possibly expect us _not_ to act like that, can you?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Pinecone Face! Quit it! You're hitting a girl! And we all know that that's not allowed in this house!" Percy grinned.

Thalia smirked at him. "Oh, you're right, Kelp Head. I'll stop hitting you, _girl._ "

"Seriously Perce? Now she's never gonna leave me alone." Nico complained.

"Exactly."

"I _totally_ have the sweetest ccousins ever."

"You better believe it, Death Breath!" Thalia tickled him. He swatted her hand away.

"Be quiet."

"What are those nicknames for?" Piper asked. TB3 turned towards her.

"The nicknames? Oh. I wasn't aware that we were using them." Nico admitted.

"But what are they for?" Piper was curious.

"Thalia once tried climbing a tree and fell off. Then a pinecones from said tree fell on her head. That?s why she's Pinecone Face." Percy smirked.

"Percy is _so f_ _ast_ in water. I swear he's part fish. And he's not that smart. Hence the name Kelp Head from Thalia." Nico grinned. Percy pushed him playfully.

"And Nico loves sleeping. When he wakes up, his breath _stinks!_ It always smells like somsone died. That's why we call him Death Breath." Thalia laughed.

Piper smiled. "So, you're close cousins?"

"Could we form a band if we weren't close cousins?"

"True."

"Piper, honey! It's time to go! Annabeth is coming over, remember? We need to be home when she does." Aphrodite called.

"Okay Mom! Coming!" Piper grabbed her backpack and started heading for the door. "Hopefully I'll see you guys around."

"What high school do you go to?" Percy asked her.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Goode High School. Why?"

TB3 shared a quick glance. "No reason." Thalia said. "But we'll have a surprise for you when school starts."

Piper nodded slowly. "Okay then." Then her face lit up. "Oh! Can you sing this? It's for one of my friends."

"Sure!" Nico reached for a pen. Scribbling 'Nico di Angelo- Best wishes,' he handed the pen to Thalia.

'Thalia Awesome Grace. Stay cool.' was what she wrote.

"Who do I make this out to?" Percy asked.

"Um... Do Repair Boy!" Piper grinned.

"Okay?" Percy asked, but wrote his message any way.

'Repair Boy (Piper's words, not mine),

'Stay cool. YOU're always completing your dream if you know what you want. I'd know. Signing out (literally), Percy Jackson, lead singer of TB3.'

"That's good?" Percy handed Piper the t-shirt back.

Piper read over the message, grinning. "Yeah. Leo's gonna flip."

"Leo?" Thalia asked, eyebrow raised. "Who's that?"

Just as Piper opened her mouth, Aphrodite started yelling again. "Piper McLean! You get down here! Annabeth is going to be at your house before you get there!"

"He's... a family friend. Goes to Goode." Piper rushed. "Bye!"

And with a final wave, she was gone.

* * *

Right before bed, Nico barged into Percy's room.

"Percy?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Dad called."

Percy shot up. "What'd he say this time?"

"Um, school starts in two days."

" _What?_ " Percy exclaimed. " _Two days?_ "

Nico nodded silently.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Thalia called from the room over.

"School starts in two days, PF!" Percy hollered back.

" _WHAT?_ "

"Two days!" Percy repeated. Nico left his room, slamming his bedroom door on the way out.

Two days. School started in two days. _Two days._ Impossible.


	7. TB7: Four Years Ago

"There is no way possible that school starts tomorrow." Thalia said as soon as Percy walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, but it does. I can't change that." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Nico?" She asked, ignoring Percy's eye rolling.

"No. He hasn't woken up yet. Why?"

"Because. It's been four years, Percy. Four years _from today._ "

"You mean... since Bianca...?"

The only thing that concerned it was Thalia's silent nod and slightly wet and glistening eyes.

"Oh."

"I'm going to go find Nico."

"Yeah. I think that I have an idea for how to cheer him up." Percy said.

"Okay. See you, then."

"Later, PF."

"Later, KH."

Thalia walked up the stairs as Percy grabbed a spare notepad and pencil. He started writing what came to the top of his head.

' ** _It's been a really really messed up week_**

 ** _Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_**

 ** _And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_**

 ** _She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_**

 ** _La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh, well, la la la_**

 ** _We're going at it tonight tonight_**

 ** _There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_**

 ** _Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_**

 ** _I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_**

 ** _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight'_**

Thalia then came down the stairs with Nico. Percy kept writing.

 ** _I woke up with a strange tattoo_**

 ** _Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_**  
 ** _And it kinda looks just like you_**  
 ** _Mixed with Zach Galifianakis (Huh!)_**

 ** _La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh, well, la la la_**

 ** _We're going at it tonight tonight_**  
 ** _There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_**  
 ** _Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_**  
 ** _I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_**  
 ** _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_**

 ** _You got me singing like, whoa,_**  
 ** _Come on, oh,_**  
 ** _It doesn't matter, whoa,_**  
 ** _Everybody now, oh_**

 ** _Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_**  
 ** _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_**  
 ** _It's my party dance if I want to_**  
 ** _We can get crazy let it all out_** '

"What cha working on, Perce?" Thalia asked in an attempt to cheer up the mood.

"Something. I'm almost done. Nico, can I meet you in the sound booth in about ten minutes?"

Nico nodded.

"Good. I have something similar want you to hear."

Nico left for the sound booth as I kept working. Thalia was reading over my shoulder.

"Wow, Percy. That actually might cheer him up!" Thalia looked at me and smiled sadly. I wrote the other half of the now completed song.

"Come on. Let'ssing it for Nico. You'll understand the beat once it starts."

"Okay. Come on."

So Thalia and Percy made their way into the sound booth. Percy made the music really quickly on his phone then started it.

"Nico, I hope you like this."

* * *

( **Bold is Percy** , _italics is Thalia_ , _ **Bold italics is Percy and Thalia**_ )

" **It's been a really really messed up week**

 **Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter**  
 **And my girlfriend went and cheated on me**  
 **She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her**

 _La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh, well, la la la_

 _ **We're going at it tonight tonight**_  
 _ **There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_  
 _ **Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_  
 _ **I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_  
 _ **It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

 **I woke up with a strange tattoo**  
 **Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket**  
 **And it kinda looks just like you**  
 **Mixed with Zach Galifianakis (Huh!)**

 _La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh, well, la la la_

 _ **We're going at it tonight tonight**_  
 _ **There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_  
 _ **Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_  
 _ **I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_  
 _ **It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

 **You got me singing like, whoa,**  
 _Come on, oh,_  
 **It doesn't matter, whoa,**  
 _Everybody now, oh_

 **Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'**  
 **Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down**  
 **It's my party dance if I want to**  
 **We can get crazy let it all out**

 _Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_  
 _It's my party dance if I want to_  
 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 _ **It's you and me and we're running this town**_  
 _ **And it's me and you and we're shaking the ground**_  
 _ **And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show**_

 _Everybody, whoa,_  
 **Come on, oh,**  
 _All you animals, whoa,_  
 **Let me hear you now, oh**

 _ **Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_  
 _ **Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_  
 _ **I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_  
 _ **It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_  
 _ **It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_  
 _ **Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

 _ **Just singing like, whoa,**_  
 _ **Come on, oh,**_  
 _ **All you party people, whoa,**_  
 _ **All you singletons, oh**_  
 _ **Even the fight kids**_

 **Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'**  
 **Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down**  
 _It's my party dance if I want to_  
 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 **Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'**  
 **Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down**  
 _It's my party dance if I want to_  
 _We can get crazy let it all out"_

(Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae)

* * *

"How was that, Nico?" Thalia asked, out of breath, when the song had ended. "Percy wrote it."

Nico smiled a little. "I think we have the first song in our next album."

"What should the album be called?" Percy asked.

"Death Breath Rules! Obviously."

"Yeah... No."

"Aw!"

"I said no. Can you try to come up with a _real_ name for an album?" Thalia argued.

"Fine." Nico agreed. "How about... Summer's End?"

"Now, that one I like." Percy nodded.

"I can dig it." Thalia grinned. "Let's work on another song."

"Um... I couldn't sleep last night, because of..." Nico's face darkened. "Yeah. So I wrote a song. Do you... Um... maybe want to hear it?"

Percy and Thalia exchanged glances. "Sure!" Percy smirked.

"Be quiet. I was a bored ADHD kid."

Nico walked into the sound booth.

And he started singing.

And it was _great._


	8. TB8: Extraordinary

(Normal is Nico)

"I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _[x2]_  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _[x2]_

I'm never gonna look back  
Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-ife

I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _[x2]_  
But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _[x2]_

I'm never gonna look back  
Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up  
No, just don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-ife

I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul (soul)  
The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'til midnight  
I say we lose control (control)

Oo-o-o-o-o

This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-o  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gotta be  
The best day of my life  
Everything is looking up, everybody up now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-ife"

(Best Day of My Life by American Authors)

* * *

Percy and Thalia stared. Nico started getting uncomfortable. They must not have liked it. They must want to never see Nico again… When they suddenly burst into applause. Nico found himself smiling.

"You actually liked it?" Nico asked, disbelieving.

"Well, duh! That was awesome! Girls will start swooning on you like they do with Percy!" Thalia laughed.

"What were you thinking of when you wrote that?" Percy asked softly. Nico shifted uncomfortably.

"It was with Bianca at the park. I was like, seven. She kept telling me about how we'll both grow up to be extraordinary people. I kept thinking about how she was already extraordinary, and that all that I had to do was follow in her footsteps. She always made me feel so special." Nico sniffed. "Always.

"Even now. I know that one of us is extraordinary. But I still don't know about myself…"

"Nico di Angelo. You quit talking right now." Percy was angry. He was _actually_ angry! But at who? "Listen to me, because if Bianca were here, she'd tell you the exact same thing: Don't have self-hatred. Always believe that I you push yourself to your max, your max will only get wider. Never believe that you're not extraordinary, because you are. You always re unless you don't try."

"And Nico," Thalia added. "You are extraordinary. If you weren't, you couldn't be allowed in the same room as Percy and I. You're related to us, you do try, and you have a career at the age of fifteen! And as a rich popstar, no less!"

"I'm only in this band because I can sing and play the drums and guitar and keyboard." Nico muttered. Yet Thalia and Percy still heard him.

"That's four more things than the average person can do!" Percy argued.

"You're the one that taught me how to play!"

"That's because we _knew_ that you would become extraordinary! You were nine when we taught you the guitar and keyboard, right? And eleven when you learned the drums?" Thalia asked, fuming.

Nico nodded.

"That's because even when you were nine, we knew that you were extraordinary. You can do what some adults can't. You can play multiple instruments, sing, and be a dork all at the same time! Nico, you're special! You're important! And don't you dare get a big head about this because I'm only saying it once, but… Nico? I love you. You're like my younger brother. I love you. And you just don't believe in yourself because-"

"What she's trying to say, Nico," Percy interrupted. "Is that you're going to grow up and be an amazing person. You're our younger brother and we both love you with all of our hearts, and it's just so easy to have low self-esteem. We've both had it, and we don't want you to go through what we had to go through… because not believing in yourself will make others not believe in you too. Trust me, I'd know. Nico, Bianca wouldn't want this."

Nico lowered his head, a silent tear drifting down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, hoping that nobody had noticed, but both Percy and Thalia had.

And even weirder?

They weren't making fun of him.

And that's how Nico knew that they meant every word that they had said.

They meant it.

* * *

 _Ding dong_!

"I'll get it." Thalia, her voice rusty, said. She opened the door and all that Percy and Nico could hear was "Piper? Annabeth?" before running up here.

"Hurry up." Thalia said. "They're coming up here." She wiped a tear off of Nico's face. "Stay strong, little cousin. You'll make it through life."

Then Piper and Annabeth were in the sound booth with them.

* * *

"These designs are flawless!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Thanks! We designed them ourselves!" Percy bragged.

"Cool! Can you sing a song?" The blonde, a little rushed, asked.

"Sure. Thalia you wanna help me? Nico, you can stay out here."

Thalia and Nico both nodded.

Then the song started playing.

* * *

( **Bold is Percy** _, italics is Thalia_ _ **, bold italics is Percy and Thalia**_ )

" **I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
** _Oh, oh, keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

 **She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
** _Bury me till I confess  
_ **She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
** _And I can't get you out of my head_

 **The stench, the stench, of summer s**  
And CK eternity, oh he** yes  
** _Divide me down to the smallest I can be  
Put your, put your venom in me_

 **I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
** _Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

 **She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
** _Bury me till I confess_ **  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
** _And I can't get you out of my head_

 **The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb  
It's worth two lions, but here I am  
** _And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams  
But they're not quite what they seem_

 **I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
** _Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

 **You'll find your way  
And may death find you alive  
Take me down the line  
In Gem City we turn the tide  
** _You'll find your way  
And may death find you alive  
Take me down the line  
In Gem City we turn the tide_

 **She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
** _Bury me till I confess  
_ **She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
** _And I can't get you out of my head_

 **I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
** _Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part_

 _ **I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, I keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part**_

(Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy)

* * *

"Was that good?" Thalia asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was perfect. And now I can post it on YouTube!" Annabeth exclaimed.

" _What?_ " TB3 asked, terrified.

"Yup!"

" _Annabeth!_ How could you?" Piper asked. The blonde just shrugged and hit 'post.'

No matter what, the damage was done. There was no turning back.

And it was all because of one Annabeth Chase.


	9. TB9: Thalia's New Song

"Why is that a bad thing, exactly?" Annabeth asked, annoyance hidden in her voice.

"The people that designed this place... They didn't know it was for us. But they can easily know that we moved in here if they watch that YouTube video. And then they can brag to people saying that TB3 lives I side of one of their houses. Then those people would tell other people, and we'll have paparazzi banging on our doors and windows, trying to get an autograph and hear a song!" Thalia exclaimed. Annabeth winced.

"Well how was I supposed to-"

"Annabeth, you're smart. You say that you know everything. If TB3 can guess it, then you can too. So quit acting all innocent. For gods sake, _I_ knew what they were talking about! Why shouldn't you?" Piper interrupted.

"Sorry! But I can't delete it for another 48 hours **(A/N I don't have a YouTube account, this is just needed for the story)**! It'll probably be all over the internet by then!" Annabeth apologised.

"Can you make a new video then delete that one?" Percy asked.

"Well... Yes. At least I think you can. Not sure, I've never tried it. Why?" Annabeth stuttered.

"If you videotape us in front of that green screen, we can make it seem like we're at the beach or something. It'll take... what? Half an hour?"

Thalia snapped her fingers. "That's actually a really good idea, Kelp Head! Can you do that? We'll post a video of us singing a new song on your account instead of ours. It'll get you _so_ many followers!"

Annabeth nodded. "Okay! Let's hope this works! That video already has... two hundred views. Uh oh."

"It's fine. We've seen way worse." Nico added.

"Okay then. Come on! Where's the green screen room?" Annabeth held the door open.

"Just down this hallway. Not too far... Come on." Percy left the room, the other teenagers following closely behind him.

* * *

"Okay! I wrote a song. It can be in our new album! Can we do that one?" Thalia asked when they had entered the green screen room. Percy and Nico nodded. "It'll have to be sung by me, though. Pierce, could you take electric guitar?"

"Well duh!"

"Okay then. You'll get the beat. Nico, start playing about five seconds into the song. Percy, join in after about twenty seconds. Okay?"

"Got it."

"I'm in."

"One, two, three, four!" Nico counted.

* * *

 _(Italics it Thalia)_

 _"Superstar_

 _Where you from, hows it going?_  
 _I know you_  
 _Gotta clue, what you're doing?_  
 _You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_  
 _But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

 _Look at you_  
 _Gettin more than just re-up_  
 _Baby, you_  
 _Got all the puppets with their strings up_  
 _Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
 _I know what you are, what you are, baby_

 _Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
 _You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
 _You're a Womanizer, baby_  
 _You you you are, You you you are_  
 _Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _You got me goin'_  
 _You're oh so charmin'_  
 _But I can do it_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _You say I'm crazy_  
 _I got your crazy_  
 _You're nothin' but a_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Daddy-O_  
 _You got the swagger of champion_  
 _Too bad for you_  
 _You just cant find the right companion_  
 _I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_  
 _It could be easy, who you are_  
 _That's just who you are, baby_

 _Lollipop_  
 _Must mistake me, you're a sucker_  
 _To think that I_  
 _Would be a victim not another_  
 _Say it, play it how you wanna_  
 _But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

 _Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
 _You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
 _You're a Womanizer, baby_  
 _You you you are, You you you are_  
 _Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
 _(Womanizer)_

 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _You got me goin'_  
 _You're oh so charmin'_  
 _But I can do it_  
 _You Womanizer_

 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _You say I'm crazy_  
 _I got your crazy_  
 _You're nothin' but a_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Maybe if we both lived in a different world_  
 _(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)_  
 _It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

 _Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
 _You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
 _You're a Womanizer, baby_  
 _You you you are, you you you are_  
 _Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
 _(Womanizer)_

 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _You got me goin'_  
 _You're oh so charmin'_  
 _But I can do it_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _You say I'm crazy_  
 _I got your crazy_  
 _You're nothin' but a_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _Boy, don't try to front_  
 _I know just what you are_  
 _Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
 _You're a Womanizer_  
 _Oh Womanizer oh_  
 _You're a Womanizer, baby"_

(Womanizer by Britney Spears)

* * *

"Nice, Thalia!" Percy congratulated afterwords. "Not my style, but still awesome."

Thalia laughed, out of breath. "I'm not as good as you, but I take pride in that and will let it go to my head."

Nico shook his head. "Oh, Thalia. Looks like we're all starting to sing, eh Perce?"

"Yup. Just like I wanted you to."

"Good."

"Okay." Thalia said, trying to get the boys back on track. "Let's edit this really quickly. I have a few ideas."

"Okay. It _is_ your song. Nico, you can edit your songs video."

"Come on, guys! Well over a thousand views!" Annabeth hurried.

"Coming! Let's make people forget that other video. We got this in the bag." Thalia smirked. "And Nico? You're getting an afro in this video."

"Okay. Wait... _What!?_ " Nico complained. Percy grinned.

"Come on, guys. We have a video to edit."

"Coming!"


	10. TB10: One Hectic School Year

After Piper and Annabeth left, the new video successfully on YouTube, Percy, Thalia, and Nico were forced to get ready for school the next day.

"Ugh! I don't want to do this!" Thalia complained.

" _You_ don't want to do this? _I_ don't want to do this." Nico agreed.

"Why do we need to go to school in the first place. With the amount if money we have, we could never work for the rest of our lives and still be able to make a good living and pay for our kid's to go to college." Percy whined.

"Yeah. But at least Piper goes, right?" Thalia asked.

The two boys nodded. "At least."

Boy, did they not know what was going to happen that day.

* * *

"Okay, class." Mrs. Parks said once the bel rang and everyone was present. "We have a special announcement! How many people here have heard of The Big Three?"

Many girls started talking about how the lead was "so hot" and all of that nonsense. The boys nodded their heads.

Piper smirked. "Yeah. They're really nice and sound so much better in their private sound booth in their house then they do on my phone."

People stopped talking and stared at her, eyes wide.

"What?" Annabeth asked innocently, joining in on the fun. "We know them. We've been to their house before."

People taped, jaws dropped.

"Darn right, you know us!" Percy exclaimed as he walked into the classroom. "Nice to see you again, Piper. Annabeth." He nodded to the girls in turn.

"It's _Percy Jackson!_ No way!" People whispered. Piper stood up.

"Hey, Percy! How's it going? Write any new songs?" She asked.

Percy nodded. "Yes, actually. We're gonna play it here." He muttered the last part so that only Piper could hear her.

Piper grinned. That'll make the girls here flip. Do it!"

Percy smirked.

Then Thalia entered the room.

"Hey Piper! It's been, like, a whole day! Twenty four hours! Doesn't it feel like so much longer?" She asked, grinning.

Then it was Nico's turn. Everyone was whispering as Piper walked up and first bumped him. Annabeth got up and hugged Thalia too. It looked a little forced for the TB3 member, but she went with it no less.

"Okay!" Mrs. Parks "You didn't let me finish." She turned to Percy, Nico, and Thalia. "Their parents have made them go to school. And, weirdly enough, they will be going to this school. In this class. Now, without further ado, I present to you, TB3!"

"Dramatic, huh?" Piper whispered to Thalia. Thalia chuckled. "Still not as bad as some people we've talked with."

"Good luck." Then Piper and Annabeth sat down.

* * *

"Okay. We'll be singing a new song. You are the first people lucky enough to hear it, so please tell us what you think. Come on, let's get started."

They started talking and whispering. In about five minutes, Percy and Thalia had guitars, Nico had portable drums, and Percy was situated at the mike.

"This song is called Centuries."

* * *

 **(Bold is Percy,** _italics are Nico and Thalia)_

 **" **Some** legends are told**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold**  
 **But you will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 **And just one mistake**  
 **Is all it will take**  
 **We'll go down in history**  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 _Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah_

 **Remember me for centuries**

 **Mummified my teenage dreams**

 **No, it's nothing wrong with me**

 **The kids are all wrong**

 **The stories are off**

 **Heavy metal broke my heart**

 **Come on, come on and let me in**

 **The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**

 **And this is for tonight**

 **I thought that you would feel**  
 **I never meant for you to fix yourself**

 **Some legends are told**  
 **Some turn to dust or to gold**  
 **But you will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 **And just one mistake**  
 **Is all it will take**  
 **We'll go down in history**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 _Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah_  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name**  
 **'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**  
 **Until you die for me, as long as there is a light**  
 **My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia**  
 **And you're a cherry blossom**  
 **You're about to bloom**  
 **You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**

 **Some legends are told**  
 **Some turn to dust or to gold**  
 **But you will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 **And just one mistake**  
 **Is all it will take**  
 **We'll go down in history**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 _Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah_  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 **We've been here forever**  
 **And here's the frozen proof**  
 **I could scream forever**  
 **We are the poisoned youth**

 **Some legends are told**  
 **Some turn to dust or to gold**  
 **But you will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 **And just one mistake**  
 **Is all it will take**  
 **We'll go down in history**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 _Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah_  
 **We'll go down in history** _hey yeah_  
 **Remember me for centuries"**

(Centuries by Fall Out Boy)

* * *

People were clapping. Girls were staring. Boys were grinning at Thalia. And Piper and Annabeth were smiling. Percy was out of breath.

"Good job, guys. Now, can you please put those instruments away and sit down with the class? The seats there" Mrs. Parks pointed to the three empty seats in front of Piper and Annabeth. "Will do. Thank you."

Percy flashed her a charming smile and set the guitar to the side. Thalia did the same. Nico was working on his drums, moving as fast as lightning and still managing to be neat. They _had_ had to to that over and over and over again. It wasn't that surprising, Piper realised.

Then Percy, Nico, and Thalia were sitting in front if her, pencils out, ready to take notes. Piper raised her eyebrows.

This was going to be one hectic school year.


	11. TB11: Goode High School

Percy had to admit that he might have had the smallest of feelings for Annabeth.

So it's not like he "like liked" her or anything. She was just a good friend. How could he like her? They had known each other for, like, three days. Percy just liked her more than Nico and Thalia, who both thought that she was the opposite of a gift from the gods. But, oh well. Hopefully those feelings will change.

So after that song and TB3's little reunion with Piper and Annabeth, they settled down with whispers still being whispered.

The day continued like that until third period: music class.

* * *

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Piper's boyfriend, Jason, all had music together. Jason was also Thalia's little brother, she found out, so they were pretty excited.

"Class! How are you?" Ms. Lee asked. When people had finished muttering their answers, she continued. "Now, you all have the luck of being in music class with none other than TB3!"

Cheers were heard as Percy, Nico, and Thalia waved their arms, standing up.

"And even better, they're going to be singing a song!" Then Ms. Lee moved so that the three teenagers could set up.

"Hey, guys! How ya doin'?" Percy asked once they were ready with his guitar, the keyboard, and Nico's drums.

"Good!" The class answered.

"Fantastic! Now, this is a new song, so I'm going to let you guess what the song title is afterwords. Piper, Jason? No guessing. You already know it."

Piper and Jason looked at each other and grinned. "Fine."

"Good. Nico, Thalia, you ready?" Percy turned to his cousins. They both nodded. Nico walked up to the microphone and gave Percy his drum sticks. Percy gave him his guitar for the trade.

"One, two, three, four!" Thalia counted. The music started playing.

* * *

(Normal is Nico)

"When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"

(Demons by Imagine Dragons)

* * *

"Good job, Death Breath!" Thalia grinned to a panting Nico. Nico grinned a little.

"Back at you, Pinecone Face. I didn't know that you could play keyboard like that!"

Percy smirked. "Look at who's getting more famous now, Nico. This song won't be off the radio for about six months. And even then, it'll be pretty popular."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"He's not kidding." Thalia shook her head. She chuckled a little. "Remember See You Again? That was on for six months. And still is pretty popular. After two years, too."

"Exactly my point, Thalia." Percy grinned. "But nice job, you two. You rocked it!"

"Do you say these things to each other after every performance?" Ms. Lee asked kindly.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia nodded.

"That is a wonderful trait to have! And I love how you tried your hardest after knowing that people would already like the song. You have the traits of a real singer."

"We _are_ real singers." Thalia pointed out.

Ms. Lee grinned. "Well, good job, Nico."

"Thanks, Ms. Lee."

"Now, Jason? You have a song that you want to sing?"

Jason nodded and stood up. "Can I have them play the music for me?" He pointed to TB3.

"Only if they want to." The teacher said.

"We'd love to!" They exclaimed. Jason grinned.

"Thanks. I'll tell you what song it is." He walked over to them and whispered. They all nodded and sat down at certain instruments. Percy was on guitar again, with Thalia on keyboard and Nico on drums.

"One, two, three, four!"

* * *

( **Bold are Jason, _bold italics is Percy and Jason_** )

" _ **Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

 **Play the lotto you might win it.**  
 **It's like 25 to life so you bust out of prison.**

 **Something's in the air, something's in the air**

 **It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it,**  
 **Take your last shot you know you're gonna hit it.**

 _ **Somethings in the air, somethings in the air**_

 _ **Whoa oh oh oh oh**_

 **Something big I feel it happening**  
 **Out of my control**  
 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**  
 **Feel it in my bones like**

 _ **Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Something big I feel it happening**_  
 _ **Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Something big**_

 **It's like that feeling when you're 'bout to win the medal,**  
 **And you worked so hard that you knew you wouldn't settle,**  
 **Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.**

 **When they hear you when you thought they wouldn't listen,**  
 **It's like an anthem that the whole world's singing,**

 _ **Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.**_

 _ **Whoa oh oh oh oh**_

 **Something big I feel it happening**  
 **Out of my control,**  
 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**  
 **Feel it in my bones like,**

 _ **Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Something big I feel it happening**_  
 _ **Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Something big**_

 _ **Whoa**_  
 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 **If we stomp our feet,**  
 **The ground will shake**  
 **If we clap our hands,**  
 **The walls will break**  
 **Yell so loud won't forget our names**  
 **'Cause something big is happening**

 **Take this spark**  
 **And start a fire**  
 **Raise this up**  
 **We're feeling high**  
 **They can't tell us anything**  
 **'Cause something big is happening**

 **Something big I feel it happening**  
 **Out of my control**  
 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**  
 **Feel it in my bones like**

 _ **Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Something big is happening whoa**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Something big I feel it happening oh"**_

 _ **(Something Big by Shawn Mendes)**_

* * *

And Jason was looking at Piper with hopeful eyes. Percy. Didn't know what that meant, but it was cool.

A few other people sung, then it was time for the worst subject of them all: Math.


	12. TB12: Third Year College Students

Math was absolutely horrendous.

The math teacher, Ms. Scott, was none too pleased to have TB3 in her fourth period math class. All three of the famous teenagers were asked question after question and managed to get all of them right thanks to a certain hidden calculator in Thalia's pocket. Ms. Scott was furious that they knew all of the answers then just gave up and started quizzing other people.

"Well. That was rude." Thalia whispered when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Completely." Nico agreed. Percy looked back at the teacher, then turned around again.

"We don't have too long to talk. Hid the calculator, Thalia. If she asks us questions from back there, we won't be able to use it and it'll show that we were cheating."

Just as he said that, Ms. Scott decided to quiz them. "Nico di Angelo, what is the square root of sixty four?"

Nico pretended to think, even though he already knew the answer. "Eight." He finally said. Ms. Scott glared at him. Nico smirked.

"Too easy."

"Percy Jackson, what is the square root of one hundred and twenty one?"

"Eleven."

"Correct. Thalia Grace, the square root of 100,000?"

Thalia smirked. "10,000. Duh."

"Can you explain how you got that answer?" The teacher asked.

The female TB3 member grinned. "Well, A number times itself is a square root. So, the square root of sixteen is four, because four times four is sixteen. So with 100,000, ten thousand times ten thousand is one hundred thousand, because ten times ten is a hundred, so you add the zeros to the end of one hundred, making it ten thousand. Easy math, really. Elementary school stuff."

The math teacher looked shocked.

Then she managed to control her expression into one of a stern lady. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind telling me the square root of 249,500?"

Thalia thought about it. "There isn't a whole digit one. That's five hundred times four hundred ninety nine. If it were five hundred times five hundred, then five hundred would be the square root. Only it's not the square root, because that isn't the question."

After a long pause, Ms. Scott finally answered. "Good job, Thalia."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Percy Jackson, can you tell me the square root of 10,336,225?"

Then bell rang.

Everybody started leaving the classroom, but before he left, Percy answered math problem. "Ms. Scott? The square root is 3,215. Bye!" Then he left, leaving the teacher staring in silence.

* * *

"How did you know the answers to those questions?" Piper asked as they left the classroom. Percy, Nico, and Thalia grinned. But Jason answered for them.

"They learned this stuff when they were twelve. Learned all of high school when they were thirteen. If they were going to become pop stars, Dad wanted them to still be able to know what the kids their age have learned. So he got tutors to teach them high school at a young age so that they could start college courses when they were fifteen. They're on their third year now, I think. Three years of college in one year. It's amazing."

Piper frowned. "That's all lot of learning. Did you have trouble?"

"Nope." Percy answered. "Surprisingly, we're all ADHD and dyslexic, so we got the most patient tutors a few hundred thousand dollars could find."

"Of course, we had to pay for it ourselves." Nico added, but Piper still head him.

"You're parents made you pay for college? At that sound of an age, too? That's outrageous!"

"Not really." Thalia shrugged. They entered the cafeteria to the sounds of applause. "I'll tell you why in a little bit. Now, we have to sing another song. Later."

Percy, Nico, and Thalia made their way to the stage.

* * *

"Hey! Wassup, peoples?" Percy asked into the microphone after the three if them had gotten settled. "We have yet another new song for you! We've been doing a lot of new songs lately, huh? Anyways, let's hear it for Young Volcanoes!"

The crowd cheered as the music started playing.

"One, two, three, four!"

* * *

( **Bold is Percy** )

 **"When Rome's in ruins**

 **We are the lions**  
 **Free of the coliseums**  
 **In poisoned places**  
 **We are anti-venom**  
 **We're the beginning of the end**

 **Tonight**  
 **The foxes hunt the hounds**  
 **It's all over now**  
 **Before it has begun**  
 **And we've already won**

 **We are wild**  
 **We are like young volcanoes**  
 **We are wild**  
 **Americana exotica**  
 **Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah**

 **Come on make it easy**  
 **Say I never mattered**  
 **Run it up the flagpole**  
 **We will teach you**  
 **How to make**  
 **Boys next door**  
 **Out of assholes**

 **Tonight**  
 **The foxes hunt the hounds**  
 **It's all over now**  
 **Before it has begun**  
 **And we've already won**

 **We are wild**  
 **We are like young volcanoes**  
 **We are wild**  
 **Americana exotica**  
 **Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah**

 **We are wild**  
 **We are like young volcanoes**  
 **We are wild**  
 **Americana exotica**  
 **Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah"**

 **(Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy)**

* * *

Cheers went on for another two minutes before everything had qquieted down.

"Do you want us to sing another song?" Percy asked enthusiastically. He was met with cheers.

Then he turned to Nico and Thalia. "Are you okay with doing another song?" He asked quietly. Both nodded.

"Percy?" Thalia asked. "I came up with another song. Can I sing it? You'll get the beat after a few seconds. Please?"

Percy grinned. "Well, duh, Pinecone Face! Good luck! Take guitar. I'll do keyboard." Thalia nodded and they switched places.

"Hey, guys!" Thalia said nervously into the microphone. "This is another new song that'll be sung by me. It's called Good Girl." The crowd cheered. Thalia smiled, getting her courage up, then the song begun.

"One, two, three, four!"

* * *

( _Italics are Thalia_ )

" _Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_  
 _With your head in the clouds_  
 _I bet you I can tell you_  
 _What you're thinkin' about_

 _You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_  
 _Gonna give you the world_  
 _But he's gonna leave you cryin'_  
 _With your heart in the dirt_

 _His lips are dripping honey_  
 _But he'll sting you like a bee_  
 _So lock up all your love and_  
 _Go and throw away the key_

 _Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_  
 _Get out while you can_  
 _I know you think you got a good man_

 _Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
 _Won't you open up your eyes?_  
 _It's just a matter of time 'til you find_  
 _He's no good, girl_  
 _No good for you_  
 _You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o..._  
 _Better listen to me_  
 _He's low, low, low..._

 _Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_  
 _You got a heart of gold_  
 _You want a white wedding_  
 _And a hand you can hold_  
 _Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)_  
 _Like every good girl does_  
 _Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

 _But he's really good at lying_  
 _Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_  
 _'Cause when he says forever_  
 _Well, it don't mean much_  
 _Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_  
 _So good for him_  
 _Better back away honey_  
 _You don't know where he's been_

 _Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
 _Won't you open up your eyes?_  
 _It's just a matter of time 'til you find_  
 _He's no good, girl_  
 _No good for you_  
 _You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o..._  
 _Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Oh, he's no good, girl_  
 _Why can't you see?_  
 _He'll take your heart and break it_  
 _Listen to me, yeah_

 _Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
 _Won't you open up your eyes?_  
 _Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
 _He's no good, he's no good_

 _Won't you open up your eyes?_  
 _Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
 _He's no good, girl_  
 _No good for you_  
 _You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_ "

* * *

"Thank you!" Thalia laughed, out if breathing singing tended to do that to people. "And now we're stopping because I'm hungry! Good... afternoon!"

And TB3 got off the stage after yet another pretty good concert.

Even if this one was two songs long.


	13. TB13: Wicked Fast

"That was pretty awesome, guys. I really don't know how you do it." Piper grinned. Then a senior with blond hair and cold blue eyes walked up. But the most impressive thing about him? He had a long jagged scar starting at his eye and going down his cheek and ending at his jaw. He sneered.

"I never believed that you're really TB3. They have a much better voice and much better songs."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Better songs? Let's see you try to come up with song lyrics on the spot. Go on, give me a verse to a song. An _original_ song, too."

"Yeah, Luke." Annabeth added. "Do it."

Luke stuttered. "Uh... The leopard jumps, the leopard sours/ He runs so fast and chases boars/ and people stare as he runs by/ Into the dark nothingness we call night." The senior grinned.

Then it was Percy's turn. "Hm. How about... I've always wished for the best in life/ No matter where I go/ I've always wanted to be free/ Summer comes and goes/ We walk as far as the the big cliff/ To only be pushed down/ But as we fall, we start to think/ About how we did all..."

People started listening in, so Nico and Thalia added to the song also.

"Then we think about our life/ About our family and friends/ People say they will not lie/ We believe 'til the end" Nico added.

"They think what you wears important/ When it's really not/ People don't care about your shoes/ When you are all grown up. So quit acting like your mature/ When you're still a kid/ Cause when you are fully grown/ You'll miss what you never did." Thalia smiled.

Then Percy continued. "So let's go out and think about/ All that you have while/ falling off that big ol' cliff/ Thinking, all the while."

"And when it's time for you to hit/ The bottom, with your head/ I say that you learn a bit/ Like how to break a leg instead.../ But still dying. Just less painful." Nico laughed.

"But then you know your time is gone/ A soon to be corpse/ I say that you lived your life/ To the most and best." Thalia smirked. Then all three started singing.

"So stop wishing for the best in life/ You already have the best/ You've always wanted to be free/ So put life to the test/ You stay glad with what you have/ nothing else matters/ Life's important, make it your best/ While listening to TB3 of course..." As they sang the last part, people laughed. Then Percy continued talking, but only to Luke **(A/N Sing to your own beat, please. Not a real song)**.

"Luke, guess who's song was better? Ours had meaning, a life lesson, and we were able to continue for each other. That's what a real song writer and singer is able to do. So _ha_." Then Percy stood up and walked away, Nico and Thalia following him with Piper, Jason, and Annabeth following them soon after.

* * *

Percy had gone to the music room to play a little guitar. Nice one had listened to the beat for a few seconds then joined in on the drums, still pausing every few seconds to listen again, while Thalia tried to keep up with Percy's wicked fast notes.

It was sounding pretty good, but about a minute into it, Percy stopped playing. "Dang it." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked. Percy jumped.

"Nothing. I just got three notes wrong in a row. In a row!"

Nico smirked. "Did you not know we were here?"

"I didn't know. I was too focused on playing the right notes."

"That was amazing, Percy. Why do you say you messed up? I didn't hear it." Annabeth asked. Jason, Piper, and Annabeth had been watching silently.

"Well, if I were to continue, they you would hear it. A singer can mess up a few times per song, as long as it wasn't in a row. _Three in a row_ is absolutely terrible."

"Not really, dude." Jason added. Percy looked at him. "Your hands were wicked fast. I wouldn't be surprised if you had gotten more then five notes wrong in a row. I wouldn't have been able to do even three correctly."

Percy chuckled. "Maybe so, but I'm a rock star. I still need to up my game. A good pop star can do this song perfectly. Here, I'll start over."

He turned and faced the lyrics sheet again. Positioning his hands, he started to play. The sound coming from the guitar was amazing, but just when it seemed like he couldn't go any faster, Percy started playing twice as fast. Nico and Thalia joined in again, but with Thalia only playing the main chords. Even _she_ couldn't do that song. And Thalia was a professional.

The song went on for about four minutes, then Percy played the final few chords and stopped, staring at his guitar. His face broke into a wide grin.

"I did it!" He exclaimed like a five year old winning a prize. "I played it correctly!"

Thalia turned to her cousin. "Seriously, Percy. How do you do that? _I can barely get the chords in!_ "

Nico smirked. "Honestly, Perce. That _was_ pretty cool. If Thalia can't do it, then it was good. Then again, that means that a lot of things are good..."

"Well, it just takes practice. And Thalia, since you can't do it, there is no way that I'm showing you."

Thalia sighed. "Of course. Kelp Head? Death Breath? Do you want to sing the song that goes with this impossible guitar piece?"

They both nodded.

"Sure."

"I'm in."

"Okay then. Let's do this."

"One, two, three, four!"

* * *

"Wow. That was _really_ good." Piper exclaimed as they left the music room. "Better then I'd every imagined..." Thalia grinned.

"We do tend to have that effect on people."

"Oh, shut up."

TB3 laughed.

"But seriously. That _was_ good." Annabeth added. "Very impressive."

"Thanks!" Percy said. "But Nico and Thalia here make it possible, because without them, we wouldn't even have a-"

"Shut up, Percy! You're _way_ too modest!" Thalia interrupted. Percy turned to her.

"I was _trying_ to give you credit." He pouted. Nico sighed, throwing his arm around his cousin's shoulder.

"When will you ever learn, Perce? Thalia obviously doesn't want credit. Just go ahead and give it to me!"

All six of them laughed.

"Oh, Nico." Jason managed. "When will you ever learn? If the credit doesn't go to Thalia, it'll go to her younger brother for bugging her enough to make it possible." Thalia grinned.

"When will both of you ever learn?" She asked them. "Obviously, I'm just trying my best to be modest. And we all know how _that_ turned out... So I just won't be modest any more! All of the credit goes to me, me, me! No one else! Just me!"

"And me!" Percy added. Nico and Jason did the same.

"Just shut up. All of you." Annabeth shook her head.

"Yeah. Cause we all know that the credit goes to me!" Piper added. They walked down the hall, laughing like they had been friends forever.

And they were completely oblivious to the people that were spying in them from a distance.

* * *

"Did you see that?" One girl asked her two colleges. Both nodded. "That girl was basically flirting with him! With _my_ future boyfriend!"

The second girl nodded eagerly. "And he doesn't even seem to notice!"

The last girl agreed. "So we all know what the plan is, right?"

"Yup." The second girl answered.

But the first girl was the scariest of them all. "Uh huh. We must eliminate Annabeth Chase."


	14. TB14: Texting

"Ugh. This day was crazy. We can finally go home!" Thalia exclaimed as she hopped into the backseat of their four person convertible.

"Agreed." Percy was driving and Nico was in the passengers seat. Thalia's phone buzzed.

* * *

 _Hi! It's Annabeth. Piper got your # from her mom and I got it from her. ;)_

 **Hi, A. How's it goin'?**

 _Fine. U?_

 **Same**

 _Watcha up 2?_

 **Nothin much. Driving to our mansion in our 4 person convertible. Same old, same old**

 _Will you start adding periods, exclamation points, and periods to the ends of ur sentences? It really bothers me!_

 **Okay. Ill stop**

 _Ur not stopping!_

 **Oh**

 _Ur hopeless. Can we add Piper into a text message chat room thing?_

 **Sure!**

 _Thx._

 **Ur welcome**

 _Stop!_

 **I'm good. Just add Piper already**

 _K._

Hi guys! It's Piper!

 _Hi Pipes!_

 **Hi Piper. Really, A? Pipes?**

Yeah, Annabeth! Only Sparky can call me that! Wait... who else is here?

 **I'm pretty sure that it's Sparkys olda sis**

Oh! Hi, Thalia! Can I call u Thals? It's shorter.

 **Uh... Fine. But only here! Not in real life**

Okay! Thx! How are you, AC?

 _AC? But good, really. TG, how's PJ and NdA?_

 **Is it weird that I know who ur talking about? P and N are good. Pc's driving, N's in shotgun cause he got here first :(**

LOL, Thals! Tell them I said hi?

 **K**

* * *

"Kelp Head, Death Breath! Piper and Annabeth say hi." She said while still looking down at her phone.

"You text Piper and Annabeth? I bet that your bad texting skills bother Annabeth." Nico smirked.

"They do. So I didn't stop." Thalia grinned.

"Obviously." Percy added. "Why would the great Thalia G stop texting badly because her friend told her to?"

"I don't know. That's why she didn't." She laughed. Thalia looked down at her phone. "Hey Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I use your phone? Mine is running out of battery. We can add you and Nico to our chat room! Some of our other friends, too. Please?"

Percy sighed. "Fine. But say that it's you."

"Okay. Thanks!" Thalia picked up Percy's phone, typed in his password, and then proceeded to tell Piper and Annabeth using her phone to add Percy's number into the chat room. Once it was added, Thalia textured them saying "hi" using Percy's phone, then gave them Nico's number and told them to add it into the chat room too.

* * *

 **Hi. It's Thalia with Percy's phone. Mine's almost dead**

Okay! Hi, Thalia. We added Nico's #. He should text us soon...

Wassup? It's Nico di Angelo with thousands of skills ;P

 _Oh my gods, Nico. And hi, it's Annabeth. How are u doing?_

Fine and dandy! Who else is here?

 **Well, you already know who this is, so...**

Of course I know who you are, Thalia! Ur sitting in this car with me. Behind me, may I add.

And this is Piper, the only normal person here. Ooh! Can we add Jason into this?

 **Sure! I'll add his number... there**

 **Who is this? It's Jason. I recognise Piper's #, Thalia's #, Percy's #, and Annabeth's #, but who's the last person?**

Ugh! It's Nico, the great and powerful! Who else?

 **So what ur saying is that I'm texting with all of TB3 right now?**

 **Pretty much. Only this is Thalia using Percy's phone. Mr. Lead singer is driving**

What if we do something where you type of the lyrics to one of ur songs and we have to guess which one it is?

Okay! Thalia, let's talk and come up with a good song.

 **Okay!**

Wait, does it have to be by us?

I guess not. Go ahead and pick a song!

 **Okay. Give us a minute. We'll have the lyrics here in about two minutes. Later!**

Later. ;)

* * *

Annabeth was staying over at Piper's house and the two of them were having g a conversation while the band members picked their song.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked, eyebrows raised.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"No. Why would there be?"

"You keep sneaking glances at Percy." Piper smirked. "So... is there a crush going on?"

"Piper, your mom's side is showing."

"Shut up! It's called gossip! It's what teenagers do these days."

"Yeah. Right."

"It's true!" Anyway," Piper started heading the conversation in the direction that she had wanted it to go in. "Do you have a crush or not?"

"Truth or lie?"

"Truth."

"Yes."

'Truth or Lie' was a game that they had made up in middle school. The person asking a question gets asked Truth or Lie and the person answering has to either give a truth or a lie, whichever the person asking had picked. There really was no point to it, but it was a tradition that they had had every since they were tweets. Sometimes they just couldn't help themselves.

"I knew it!" Piper stood up. "I knew it! I was right!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just don't tell anyone."

Piper smiled devilishly. "Okay... for now." She turned away before Annabeth could say anything to contradict her sentiment.

* * *

"What song should we do?" Thalia asked, finally looking up.

"What about..." Nico told Thalia a song name. She grinned and nodded.

"Let's do it! I'll text them the lyrics. You can give them two hints."

"Okay." Nico nodded. He started giving them hints.

* * *

okay. So I'm aloud to give you two hints. The first oneis that the song is still considered newish. The second one is that... the words don't make sense and there's a dance to go with it! Three guesses then we'll text u the song lyrics. Go!

Um...Uma Thurman?

Nope!

 **How about Can't Feel My Face?**

Sorry, nope! Two outs!

 _Centuries? That song that you sung earlier today?_

Sorry, no! Are you ready for the lyrics?

I guess.

 **Here they are:**

 **"Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**

 **Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**  
 **Now watch me whip whip**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**  
 **Now watch me whip whip**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

 **Now watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg**  
 **Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg**  
 **Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg**  
 **Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg**

 **Now break your legs**  
 **Break your legs**  
 **Tell 'em "break your legs"**  
 **Break your legs**

 **Now break your legs**  
 **Break your legs**  
 **Now break your legs**  
 **Break your legs**

 **Now watch me (Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop)**  
 **Now watch me (Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**  
 **Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**  
 **Now watch me whip whip**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**  
 **Now watch me whip whip**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

 **Now watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Now watch me you**  
 **Now watch superman**  
 **Now watch me you**  
 **Now watch superman**  
 **Now watch me you**  
 **Now watch superman**  
 **Now watch me you**  
 **Now watch superman**

 **Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff (Hold on)**  
 **Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff**

 **Now watch me (Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop)**  
 **Now watch me (Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**  
 **Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)**  
 **Now watch me whip whip**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)**

 **Now watch me whip (Kill it!)**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Okay!)**  
 **Now watch me whip whip**  
 **Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)**

 **Now watch me**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh watch me, watch me**  
 **Ooh ooh ooh ooh"**

 **Aw! No! It was Watch Me by Silento! Nooooooo!**

 _But that was so easy! All of the clues add up! Newish, the words don't make sense, and there's a dance to it! So easy!_

Is the Annabeth Chase admitting to not knowing something?

 _I knew it, you guess had just used up all of our guesses._

 **Yeah, right!**

* * *

And they just kept texting, Thalia getting her phone back and Percy joining in. In a way, it wasn't that bad of a first school day. But oh the trouble that they had gotten into on their second day. If it weren't for Stoll, Stoll, and Valdez, they wouldn't have gotten into trouble at school... again.

* * *

 **It's my first A/N at the end of a chapter in this story! Woohoo!**

 **I know, I know. It's a cliffhanger. But ain't love writing those! Then again, I do hate reading them... but that's your problem, not mine.**

 **I owe Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle for some of the songs in the last three-five chapters.**

 **Thanks again to anyone who reviews!**

 **Ooh! That reminds me! The person with the review that stands out the most gets a chapter dedicated to them! So review and get a chance for a shout out/dedication! Thanks!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	15. TB15: PM, AC, PJ, and NdA

"What are you doing?" Calypso Ogygia asked as she and Drew Tanaka walking into homeroom. They sat down next to their third friend, Rachel Dare, who was trying to cover up what she was drawing.

"Nothing." Rachel answered, tense. Seeing Calypso texting and Drew reading a fashion magazine, she sighed and started doodling.

"Did you hear that TB3's Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace are coming to this school? And they're going to be in our grade? Isn't that, like, awesome?" Calypso gossiped.

"I guess so." Rachel answered, not looking up from what she was drawing. It was a miniature version of the New York skyline. "I had music with them when they sang a new song. It was pretty decent."

"Yeah, but the lead is _so_ hot!" Drew exclaimed. Rachel snorted.

"I'll bet that he hears that all the time." She replied. Calypso narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that it's not true." She argued. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

The trio waited in silence for the teacher to enter the classroom. When they saw that he was three minutes late, Drew decided to speak up again.

"I challenge you to a dare." She announced. Calypso's eyebrows rose and Rachel finally looked up from her drawing, her green eyes daring.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The first person to go on a date with Percy Jackson wins."

"Deal." Calypso didn't hesitate. Rachel however, did.

"What's the catch?" She asked, suspicious. Drew gasped.

"You think that there's a catch to dating Percy Jackson?"

"I don't think that there's a catch to dating him, I just want to know what the catch to the dare is. What does the winner get? What do the losers have to give the winner?"

Drew had to think about that. "Well, the winner gets to pick what the losers buy them as long as it's under, say… fifty dollars."

"Rachel, you know you want to. Come on! It's not like you're going to win anyways. Just say 'I agree.'" Calypso begged.

Rachel acted like that last comment hadn't hurt. "Fine." She said after a minute. "I agree."

The three friends shook hands.

And Rachel's last thoughts were: _Why am I friends with you, again?_

* * *

Thalia had gotten up and changed. She wore a black shirt with the words 'Better Then You' in blue outlined with green, a blue sweater, and dark jeans. She then walked into her younger emo cousin's room with one of her pillows and proceeded to whack him in the face with it.

"Go away." He mumbled, shifting in his bed.

"Nope! And Death Breath?" She asked, smirking.

"Wha?" He answered, still not fully awake.

"I'm eating your breakfast."

Nico shot out of bed and raced to his closet faster than anyone would have thought possible. Thalia laughed.

Nico then exited is closet wearing a black shirt with the words 'Ya Neva gonna win', jeans, and a black hoodie. He grabbed a pair of black sunglasses then they both went to wake Percy up.

"They didn't even need to walk into his room.

"I'm going to eat your blue pancakes!" They yelled together. Then they ran down the hall and into the living room then kitchen, Thalia grabbing pans to make pancakes and Nico getting his and Thalia's phones from the chargers. He read the texts that he had missed. Three new people had been added to their "chat room". When Nico informed Thalia of that, she just told him to ask who it was.

* * *

Who else is new here?

* * *

A few seconds later the reply came.

* * *

 _Salina, Beckendorf, and Katie._

Hey, Annabeth.

 _Hey_

What are you doing?

 _Getting ready for school. Why?_

Oh. No reason…

 _Di Angelo…_

I'm not doing anything…

 **What's up with all of the…s…**

Hi, Jason.

 _Hey, Jase._

Hi! Piper's here too!

 ** _So is Salina! Wait… is that Nico di Angelo from TB3? No way! Hi, Nico! My name is Salina and I absolutely love the song See You Again when you rapped-_**

 ** _Really, Salina. Hi, Nico. It's Beckendorf. My first name is Charles, but only my girlfriend calls me that, so Beckendorf is just fine._**

 _And my name is Katie Gardener! How are u doing, Nico?_

Good. Do u all go 2 Goode 2?

 ** _We do, actually! We'll sit with u during lunch, if u want!_**

 **Sure! That's be cool! BTW, this is Thalia Grace from TB3. And that other # that u don't know? Percy Jackson, lead singer of TB3, is also in this chatroom.**

Percy Jackson, lead singer of TB3, is now in this chatroom. Wassup, everybody? PJ

 _This is getting really confusing, don't you think? How about we all put out initials after each text like Percy did? AC_

 ** _Okay! That works. CB Can I just put B?_**

 _Yeah. You can just put B. AC_

 ** _Ok. Thx. B_**

 **Now it looks like you're saying "BRB but shortening it a lot. Right? TG**

Yea. PJ

 _This is getting excessively long, don't you think? KG_

Definitely excessively long. Too long for my taste. PM

Do you mean PM as in nighttime? PJ

Do you mean PJ as in PJs? Or as in PB and J? Or as in… Fine. I'll stop. No need to threaten me, Perce. NdA

 _That looks like you're just spelling the word and but terribly and with the capital letter in the wrong place, Nico. Stick to NA_

 **AC? Really? Do you need the AC turned on or something? TG**

 _…_ _Why can't I come up with a smart remark for that? AC_

IDK. All that I know is that we should start heading out if we're going to catch the bus. Later. PM

 **You take the bus too? Hey! I think that I see you! Turn around… TG**

 **No! In the other direction! TG**

 **Still no! Turn ninety degrees from where you're looking. TG**

 **Now turn forty five degrees to ur right… TG**

 **Ur OTHER right! TG**

 **There! Do you see the girl wearing black waving her arms everywhere? TG**

Surprisingly, yes. PM

Well, that's Thalia. Percy and I are coming out behind her. NA

 _I can't believe that we're all at the same bus stop! Come on! AC_

 **Coming! Bye, everyone else. We've got to go. Sit with us during lunch! TG**

 ** _Don't worry! We will! SB (Salina)_**

 _We won't forget! KG_

 ** _Bye. B_**

Later. PJ

 _Bye, everyone except for TB3 and Piper. Bye!_

 **Hey! I'm with you too! JG**

 _Yes. Of course, Jason. TB3, Piper, and Jason. Everyone else, bye! AC_

 ** _Bye!_** ** _SB_**

Bye.

* * *

"Well, that was a weird conversation." Piper laughed as Percy, Nico, and Thalia walked up to them.

"Most definitely." Percy answered. A little girl ran up to him and asked for an autograph, holding a blank piece of paper and a pencil with hearts on it. The lead of TB3 grinned at her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Mikayla." She answered shyly. Percy took her pencil and wrote something on it. After writing, he read it out loud to her.

"Mikayla," He read. "Keep following your dreams. It doesn't matter how you start. What matters is how you finish. From Percy Jackson, lead of TB3" Mikayla smiled a toothy smile and hugged him. Percy laughed and hugged her back. "Hey, do you want Nico and Thalia to sign it too?"

"That would be awesome!" She clapped.

Nico and Thalia walked over and took the pencil and paper. They read their autographs out loud too.

"Dream big. We started out like you did. Do what you love. Thalia Grace."

"Live your life, but don't forget about your dreams. Because dreams do come true. I know that firsthand. Nico di Angelo."

Mikayla grinned. "Thank you!" Then ran off to a stern looking woman. When she showed her mother what they had wrote, she looked at them and smiled softly. They grinned back. The mother then mouthed "Thank you" and left with her daughter.

"You handled that really well." Piper observed.

"Well duh. We do it all the time!" Thalia explained.

"That's not what she meant." Jason stated. "She meant that you're good with kids. You're patient and actually act mature when around them."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Nice to know that my younger brother thinks that I'm mature."

"Yeah. It is good to know, isn't it? Good thing that I have no siblings to say that to me!" Percy grinned. Nico looked down. "Oh, Nico… I'm sorry. I didn't know that-"

"No. It's fine. And true. I no longer have someone constantly making sure that I make the right decisions. Now all that I have is two annoying older cousins that I have had the misfortune of having to work and be seen in public with. Shame." Nico waved it away.

Annabeth looked at Nico a little longer before deciding that he was fine and continuing on with their conversation.

But both Percy and Thalia knew that if she had looked any closer, they would see that Nico was dying under his well-placed mask.

* * *

 **There! Done! Another chapter, done!**

 **This story officially has more views then my second most seen story, but it doesn't even have close to as many reviews… So please review so that we can catch this one up!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to** _ALIKAT131_ **for the amazing review! The next chapter might be dedicated to you if you take the twenty seconds that it takes to review…**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**

 **P.S, this chapter is my new longest! 1,641 words! Yay!**


	16. TB16: Summer

Percy, Nico, and Thalia got on the bus to cheers. Sighing, they went to sit down.

"Sometimes this gets to be a little too much." Thalia said under her breath to her cousins. Percy and Nico nodded.

"But I still love them." The lead grinned. The three of them sat down.

"Yeah. If only they knew how hard our lives really are." Nico added. Thalia nodded.

"People think that we're just normal teenage pop stars with perfect lives. What do they think happened that made us famous? How do they know how our dad's treat us?"

"Completely. Look at Nico here. He's lived a hard life. Thalia, we've seen our cousin die, the cousin that just so happened to be his sister. Then the way that he acts in front of Uncle Hades? Perfect posture, no arguing or talking back. You'd think that a kid would just need to be himself in front of his parents to earn their approval." Percy shook his head. Nico sighed.

"I can't help myself, okay? I want to earn Dad's approval. I need to act like that to get it. Apparently being his famous puppet isn't enough for him."

"Then why do you want to impress him?" Thalia asked.

" _Because he's my father_!" Nico growled.

"You know, this gives me an idea for a song." Percy trailed off. Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"And what's that song called, Kelp Head?" She asked. Percy smiled slightly.

"Photograph."

He started scribbling lyrics.

* * *

After school that day, Percy, Nico, and Thalia headed up to the sound booth. They watched Percy grab a guitar (a non-electrical) and head for the microphone. He sat down and started playing and singing, Nico going in and playing the drums with the beat of the song a little into it.

* * *

 **(Bold is Percy)**

 **"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**

 **But it's the only thing that I know**

 **When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**  
 **It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

 **We keep this love in a photograph**  
 **We made these memories for ourselves**  
 **Where our eyes are never closing**  
 **Hearts are never broken**  
 **And time's forever frozen still**

 **So you can keep me**  
 **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**  
 **Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet**  
 **You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home**

 **Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul**  
 **And it's the only thing that I know, know**  
 **I swear it will get easier,**  
 **Remember that with every piece of you**  
 **Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die**

 **Hm, we keep this love in this photograph**  
 **We made these memories for ourselves**  
 **Where our eyes are never closing**  
 **Hearts were never broken**  
 **And time's forever frozen still**

 **So you can keep me**  
 **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**  
 **Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet**  
 **You won't ever be alone**

 **And if you hurt me**  
 **That's okay baby, only words bleed**  
 **Inside these pages you just hold me**  
 **And I won't ever let you go**  
 **Wait for me to come home**  
 **Wait for me to come home**  
 **Wait for me to come home**  
 **Wait for me to come home**

 **You can fit me**  
 **Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen**  
 **Next to your heartbeat where I should be**  
 **Keep it deep within your soul**

 **And if you hurt me**  
 **Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed**  
 **Inside these pages you just hold me**  
 **And I won't ever let you go**

 **When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me**  
 **Under the lamppost back on Sixth street**  
 **Hearing you whisper through the phone,**  
 **"Wait for me to come home.""**

(Photograph by Ed Sheeran)

* * *

"Wow, Percy. Better than I expected!" Thalia complimented when the song was over and she was allowed to go in. "Let's add that to our new album, Summer's End! How many songs do we have in there?"

She started counting in her head: 1. Tonight, 2. Best Day of My Life, 3. Uma Thurman, 4. Womanizer, 5. Centuries, 6. Demons, 7. Young Volcanoes, 8. Good Girl, 9. Photograph.

"That's nine songs!" Nico realized at the same time that Thalia did. The his face fell. "But we need ten."

"What if we add a Something Big remix?" Percy asked, eyebrows raised.

"That would work!" Nico exclaimed.

Thalia grinned. "Summer's End should be out in a week. We'll be even more popular!"

"Let's start making this song's video." Percy grinned.

An hour later, four out of the ten videos were done.

"Come on! We can finish this!" Thalia exclaimed. It was seven at night, but the three of them hadn't left the room since six. "We _need_ to finish this!"

"Okay. We're almost done with Centuries. Once we finish that, then we can eat dinner and keep working. Should we guest-star Jason and Piper for the Somthing Big remix? That way it isn't just like the other version? If so, we should call them and see if they can come over for this video as soon as possible." Percy took charge. He tended to do that when they had a pop stars work to do.

"I'll text Piper and Jason." Thalia volunteered while shopping out her phone and tying st speeds almost inhuman.

About two minutes later, a text came from Annabeth.

 _I'm bringing them over now._

Thalia was satisfied, as so we're Percy and Nico when she told them.

They had some music to make.

* * *

(Normal is Piper, **_bold italics is Jason,_** _italics is Jason and Piper)_

 _1, 2, 3, 4_

 _Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 ** _Play the lotto you might win it._**  
 ** _It's like 25 to life so you bust out of prison._**

 ** _Something's in the air, something's in the air_**

It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it,  
Take your last shot you know you're gonna hit it.

Somethings in the air, somethings in the air

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

Something big I feel it happening  
Out of my control  
Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,  
Feel it in my bones like

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh_  
 _Something big I feel it happening_  
 _Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Something big_

 _ **It's like that feeling when you're 'bout to win the medal,**_  
 _ **And you worked so hard that you knew you wouldn't settle,**_  
 _ **Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.**_

When they hear you when you thought they wouldn't listen,  
It's like an anthem that the whole world's singing,

Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _ **Something big I feel it happening**_  
 _ **Out of my control,**_  
Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,  
Feel it in my bones like,

 _Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Something big I feel it happening_  
 _Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Something big_

 _Whoa_  
 _Yeah, yeah_

 _ **If we stomp our feet,**_  
 _ **The ground will shake**_  
 _ **If we clap our hands,**_  
 _ **The walls will break**_  
 _ **Yell so loud won't forget our names**_  
 _ **'Cause something big is happening**_

Take this spark  
And start a fire  
Raise this up  
We're feeling high  
They can't tell us anything  
'Cause something big is happening

 _ **Something big I feel it happening**_  
 _ **Out of my control**_  
Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,  
Feel it in my bones like

 _ **Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Something big is happening whoa**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Something big I feel it happening oh"**_

 _ **(Something Big by Shawn Mendez)**_

* * *

"Great job, guys!" Piper and Jason were complimented when the song had ended.

"Thanks! It must be cool being a pop star, making videos like that all the time." Piper sighed. Thalia chuckled.

"Trust me, it's not like that all the time."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Theres a lot more to just song writing and music making when it comes to being a famous band." Nico said, grinning a little.

"Yup." Percy added. The others turned to him and saw that he had the camera out and still on, facing them. "What?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "It's behind the scenes!"

Percy was going to get it. Everybody was sure of that.

* * *

 **So, I know that it's not my longest chapter (or is it), and I know that it's a little late (even though this many updates is bad for my health), but at least I updated!**

 **This chapter must go to** _Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle_ **for her crazy and unique review! Just type a few things about this and you might be next (wow that sounded like an advertisement [I am doing a lot of these, aren't I?])!**

 **Please Answer This Question: Are you going to buy and read Magnus Chase: The Swords of Summer the second that it comes out? I am! I've already placed my order!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja ;)**

 **P.S, Yup! It is my new longest! But I think that that mostly has to do with this excessively long A/N... Anyway, thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	17. TB17: A Little On The Inside

"No. Seriously." Nico stated, eyes wide, staring at the small phone screen. "I don't understand how that's possible."

"Me either!" Thalia agreed. "How does this happen? We should do it more often!"

"Oh?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "Now you like my idea?"

Annabeth nodded. "I guess that they do. It _is_ pretty fascinating, considering the circumstances. You post a new album and new videos, and _that_ is what gets the most views?"

"I guess so. Why does that have more views then the actual video?" Piper asked.

Percy grinned. "Hey, everybody loves behind the scenes."

* * *

"Why are we even doing this? Not one person out of the three of us has talked to any of them yet, much less him!" Rachel complained.

"Not true!" Calypso countered back.

"But it is."

"It is pretty hard to talk to him when you don't have any classes with him." Drew admitted. To Rachel, that was a start.

"Yeah. So why don't we just call it quits?" She asked, exasperated.

Calypso gasped. "You're just saying that because you know that he'll never like you the way that he likes me!" Rachel snorted.

"In your dreams, girl."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh please, Calypso. Every girl in this freaking school likes him, you can't denied that. Every girl in this freaking school wants to date him, you can't deny that either. Correct?" Rachel decided to try the logical way out. Calypso nodded silently, so Rachel continued.

"So why do you think that, out of every girl in this school, you're going to be the one to date him. I, for your sake of course, would rather try to play it cool. He seems to like those girls, and even if he doesn't decide to date you, which is very unlikely, you won't be disappointed because your standards would be so low. So basically, it's a win win either way."

"It's not a win win either way!" Calypso argued. Rachel inwardly sighed. "Why would Percy not want to date me? Why would he date that... that Annabelle girl instead?"

"I know, right!" Drew agreed. This time, Rachel actually sighed aloud.

"How do you know that he won't like your snobby and needy attitude?" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Calypso asked, glaring.

"Oh, nothing!" Rachel put on the tiring "rich girl" act that she often used around her friends. _That's how you know that they aren't your true friends._

"Good."

The three girls looked around. Rachel snuck a blue pen out of her pocket and started sketching on Calypso's science homework.

"I still want to do the dare." Calypso stated after a minute. She snatched her homework away from Rachel and inwardly congratulated her with her fantastic drawing skills.

"Why, Calypso? Why do you want to do this?" Rachel asked, pleading. She then got another idea, she just had to hear why Calypso wanted to do it.

"I want people to see that I can get the guy."

"But you can already get the guy." Drew was confused.

"Every guy except for one." Calypso said, leaving all of them knowing the words that weren't spoken. _Percy Jackson_.

"Fine." Rachel decided that Calypso should at least give it a chance. As unlikely as it was, she did have a small chance at actually getting him. Rachel decided to be a good friend and let her do it.

And they never knew what would have happened if Rachel hadn't done that.

* * *

As August became September which became October, the weather changed, leaves falling off trees daily and the temperature much more humid. But TB3 continued to go to Goode High School, and as much as they didn't want to admit it, they were having a blast.

"Hey, did you hear about the talent show?" Hazel, another friend of Piper and Annabeth, asked Thalia as they wAlked down the hallway to Lunch.

"No. Why? Are you saying that we should guest star or something?" She asked. Hazel laughed.

"No! You should enter! You go to this school too, you know!"

"I don't know... it wouldn't exactly be fair to the other competitors, so we might just guest star or sing for the fun of it."

"Okay! As long as you sing, you guys are awesome!"

"Aw, thanks!"

"So will you do it?"

"Sure. When is it?" Thalia was curious.

"In December. You have a month to sign up and try out, then another month to practice and perfect it. They will be a winner for solos and non-singing acts and a different winner for duets or groups of people."

"Perfect! Thanks, Hazel." They walked to the table full of their friends. Thalia noticed Calypso and her two friends look over, but didn't do or say anything about it.

* * *

I know, I know. It's really short. But I have an extra long chapter in the making! I'll try to get it up today if I can. But no promises! :)

This chapter is dedicated to Florence23! You go!

I can't believe that I actually wrote a chapter that's around 800+ words! AGH!

UNT (Until Next Time),

Awesomeninja09


	18. TB18: The Talent Show

As the months passed, TB3 and their friends at Goode High became closer. They made a bonding friendship, having parties, performing, and watching concerts. They started forming a-little-more-then-friendships too, but the point is that they had a great time.

Annabeth was the smartest in the class, obviously, all of then started singing during music class, even Travis who sang a love song for the girl that he had a crush on, Katie Gardner. Most of them had good voices, but others were not that great.

Sometime during October, one of Annabeth's friends from elementary started going to school there. It turns out that Percy, Nico, and Thalia knew who he was.

"Grover!" Thalia exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, Thalia! I didn't know that you came here! If I'd known that, I would have come sooner." Grover Underwood grinned.

"But it was all over the news!" Percy exclaimed. Him and Grover did that bro-hug thing. Then Grover saw Nico.

"Hey, Nico." He greeted. Nico nodded, then put his hand out for a shake. Grover complied.

"You know each other?" Annabeth asked, looking between TB3's members and her old friend.

"Yeah. I met him when I was twelve, Percy met him when he was twelve, and Nico met him when he was ten. But we haven't seen him since we started performing and going on world tours. So it's been forever." Thalia explained.

"I'd thought that you'd have forgotten me, with your getting famous and making new friends and all of that stuff." Graver said sheepishly.

"No way. How could we forget you? You're the person that got us into this business in the first place!" Percy exclaimed.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Nico answered. "He dared us to sing karaoke in public so we did it. Four months after that, we were writing songs and performing concerts."

"Oh." Katie grinned. "Thats really cool!"

"Yup. We wanted him to be our manager, but our parents, since they're rich, wanted to be in charge instead." Thalia admitted.

"So, Grover here is the person that got you famous? That's so cool." Jason said.

"Grover, will you be taking the elevator here instead of the stairs? Or will you just be let out if class earlier then the rest of us?" Percy asked. See, Grover had been born with a leg syndrome thing that made him need crutches, but he could move really fast when he wanted to. Like on enchilada day in the cafeteria.

"I'll be let out of class early." Grover answered.

"Okay."

Piper checked her phone and cursed. "Class starts in two minutes!"

So they were all running to their lockers and getting into their classrooms two seconds before the bell rang. Except for Grover, who had to make up an excuse as to why he was late.

So the school year continued on like that until the day of a concert and the Talent Show.

* * *

 **~Day Of The Concert And Talent Show~**

"Dude, are you ready?" Nico asked. Percy nodded.

"I can't believe that we're actually doing this." He confessed. Thalia grinned.

"Yup! Then after this concert, it's straight to the Talent Show!"

"Wont we need to change?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah." Nico answered. "We'll need to change, but we can do that in thirty seconds. So it'll be no problem."

"Well? Let's get ready!"

In about two minutes, Nico was wearing a biker jacket, black jeans with holes in them, and a black t-shirt. His hair was a little spiked and he was grinning. Percy had on a plain sea green t-shirt and a biker jacket with jeans. Thalia had on a black t-shirt, jeans, and a shiny blue necklace. She wore earrings and the slightest amount of makeup. They were all ready to get on stage and sing.

* * *

When the concert ended, the three quickly changed behind stage and hopped into their limo. Giving the driver the schools name and address, they thanked him, paid him, and got out of the car.

"Are you ready to perform again?" Thalia asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Percy nodded.

"It's what we do. And, you have to admit, it's pretty fun."

"Let's do this." Thalia started walking into Goode High School, her two famous cousins following.

* * *

"This is so exciting! Annabeth, you're singing a duet!" Piper squealed.

Annabeth grinned. "I know! But Percy said that he's already in a song, so he can't sing this one with me. Who's going to?"

"Jason."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"What are you just standing there for? Start getting ready." Piper prided.

"I am ready."

"No you're not."

"Fine. Help me, then." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Okay!"

"Stop yelling, Piper."

"Sorry." Piper said, much quieter.

"Okay. What do you want me to wear?"

"Come here, Annabeth. I'll pick out your outfit for you. Then I'll do your hair. And add a little bit of make up. But that's all."

"Makeup? Really?"

"If you don't wear any at all, your face will look like a ghost on stage. You need at least a little bit."

"Fine."

So the girls got ready to sing on stage. When they looked at the order of who's singing, they noticed that Percy, Nico, and Thalia were singing the last song. Annabeth and Jason were after Calypso, a girl that held a major grudge against Annabeth because she was friends with Percy and Calypso was not.

Grover was after Annabeth and Jason, Leo was after Grover, and Piper and Reyna, another one of their big group of friends, were after Leo. Then it was three people that they didn't know, then Silena, then two other people, then TB3. Of course, there were lots of people before Calypso too. But it was sure to be a good Talent Show.

Then Percy, Nico, Thalia, and the other performers got there. Then the show started.

* * *

When it was Calypso's turn, Annabeth expected to hear her sing about how awesome and amazing she was. What she was not expecting, however, was a song by TB3 called Human.

* * *

 _(Italics are Calypso)_

 _"I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_  
 _I can stay awake for days_  
 _If that's what you want_  
 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_  
 _I can force a laugh_  
 _I can dance and play the part_  
 _If that's what you ask_  
 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_  
 _Be a good machine_  
 _I can hold the weight of worlds_  
 _If that's what you need_  
 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_  
 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_  
 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human"_

 _(Human by Christina Perri)_

* * *

When she walked back to backstage, Annabeth saw a tear falling down a cheek. She turned to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Annabeth smirked softly.

She nodded. "It's okay."

"Now go and beat me." Calypso laughed a little. So did Annabeth.

"I doubt that I'll be able to, but I guess I can try."

"Okay."

Then the announcer person called Annabeth and Jason's names, and they wAlked out in the stage.

* * *

(Normal is Annabeth, **Bold is Jason)**

 **"I thought that I'd been hurt before**

 **But no one's ever left me quite this sore**  
 **Your words cut deeper than a knife**  
 **Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**  
 **And now that I'm without your kisses**  
 **I'll be needing stitches**  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 **Just like a moth drawn to a flame**  
 **Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain**  
 **Your bitter heart cold to the touch**  
 **Now I'm gonna reap what I sow**  
 **I'm left seeing red on my own**

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**  
 **And now that I'm without your kisses**  
 **I'll be needing stitches**  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 **Needle in the thread,**  
 **Gotta get you out of my head**  
 **Needle and the thread,**  
 **Gonna wind up dead**

 **Needle in the thread,**  
 **Gotta get you out of my head**  
 **Needle and the thread,**  
 **Gonna wind up dead**

Needle in the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread,  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle in the thread,  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**  
 **Shaking, falling onto my knees** (falling on my knees)  
 **And now that I'm without your kisses**  
 **I'll be needing stitches** (and I'll be needing stitches)  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help **(begging, "Baby, please.")**  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)  
 **I'm without your kisses**  
 **I'll be needing stitches**  
 **(And now that)**  
I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

(Stitches by Shawn Mendes)

* * *

Then Grover sang his song. It was okayish, he wasn't the best singer in the world. But Leo was surprisingly good.

* * *

 **(Bold is Leo)**

 **"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

 **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

 **B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**  
 **Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**  
 **And besides in the mean, mean time**  
 **I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

 **I'm in the de-details with the devil**  
 **So now the world can never get me on my level**  
 **I just gotta get you off the cage**  
 **I'm a young lover's rage**  
 **Gonna need a spark to ignite**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

 **So light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **I'm on fire**

 **So light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **I'm on fire**

 **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
 **In the dark, dark**  
 **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
 **In the dark, dark**

 **All the writers keep writing what they write**  
 **Somewhere another pretty vein just dies**  
 **I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**  
 **That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

 **A constellation of tears on your lashes**  
 **Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**  
 **In the end everything collides**  
 **My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**

 **So light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **I'm on fire**

 **So light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **I'm on fire**

 **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
 **In the dark, dark**  
 **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
 **In the dark, dark**

 **My songs know what you did in the dark**  
 **(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

 **So light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **I'm on fire**

 **So light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **Light 'em up, up, up**  
 **I'm on fire**

 **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
 **In the dark, dark**  
 **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
 **In the dark, dark**

 **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa"**

 **(Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy)**

* * *

"Good job, Leo!" Annabeth congratulated when he finished.

"Thanks." Leo answered, out of breath. "That was fun."

"It is fun, isn't it?" Percy asked, walking up behind them.

"Well Reyna," Piper turned to her friend. "Looks like we're next."

"Let's do this." Reyna grinned.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

 _(Italics is Piper,_ Normal is Reyna)

 _"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_

You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
 _I'm sure you got some things_  
 _You'd like to change about yourself._  
 _But when it comes to me_  
 _I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _I'm no beauty queen_  
 _I'm just beautiful me_

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

 _Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
 _Who says you're not worth it?_  
 _Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

 _It's such a funny thing_  
 _How nothing's funny when it's you_  
 _You tell 'em what you mean_  
 _But they keep whiting out the truth_  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

 _I'm no beauty queen_  
 _I'm just beautiful me_

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

 _Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
 _Who says you're not worth it?_  
 _Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

 _Who says you're not star potential?_  
 _Who says you're not presidential?_  
 _Who says you can't be in movies?_  
 _Listen to me, listen to me_  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

 _Who says, who says you're not perfect?_ (yeah)  
 _Who says you're not worth it?_ (yeah yeah)  
 _Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_ (oh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty _(hey yeah, beauty)_  
Who says you're not pretty? _(who said?)_  
Who says you're not beautiful? _(I'm just beautiful me)_  
Who says?

 _Who says you're not perfect?_  
 _Who says you're not worth it?_  
 _Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

Trust me _(yeah),_ that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful? _(who says you're not beautiful?)_  
Who says?

(Who Says by Selina Gomez)

* * *

Then Silena sang her song, which was actually really good. Annabeth wouldn't have been surprised if she won the Talent Show. Then it was a few more people, then finally TB3. Right when they walked onto the stage, the crowd cheered.

"Hey peoples!" Percy grinned into the microphone. "How are you doing today?"

There were tons of "Goods!" coming from the people watching them.

"Awesome. So, we've had some pretty awesome singers up here, haven't we?" Percy asked. The crowd answered again.

"So, now as a finally, Thalia, Nico, and I are going to be singing a new song for you tonight. And yes, you can videotape it."

People started pulling out phones and cameras.

"This song is called Imagination."

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"Oh, there she goes again,

Every morning it's the same  
You walk on by my house  
I wanna call out your name

I want to tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing  
You got me thinking what we could be 'cause

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true  
Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you  
This is typical of love  
Can't wait anymore, I won't wait, I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever

In my dreams you're with me  
We'll be everything I want us to be  
And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time  
Or is that just me and my imagination

We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking by the ocean side  
Our hands are gently intertwined  
A feeling I just can't describe  
All this time we spent alone, thinking we could not belong to something so damn beautiful  
So damn beautiful

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true  
Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you  
This is typical of love  
Can't wait anymore, I won't wait I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever

In my dreams, you're with me  
We'll be everything I want us to be  
And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time  
Or is that just me and my imagination

Imagination  
Imagination  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

In my dreams, you're with me  
We'll be everything I want us to be  
And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time  
Or is that just me and my imagination

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true  
Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you"

(Imagination by Shawn Mendes)

* * *

And the crowd went wild. When Percy, Nico, and Thalia went backstage, the announcer person started talking again.

"So, we had some very good singers here tonight. I think that we can all agree on that. But we have our winners. So... Let's see." He paused. "Naturally, the two or more people singing award goes to... Annabeth and Jason!"

Piper grinned and pushed them onto the stage. They both got a trophy and had to stand on the stage while the announcer said the rest of the winners.

"The non-singing award goes to... Jada Taylor!"

A girl wearing a gymnastics uniform walked into the stage, smiling happily. She got her trophy and stood next to Annabeth. "Good job." She whispered.

"You too."

"And the single singing award belongs to... Leo Valdez!"

Leo walked on stage, eyebrows raised, but still accepted his trophy and stood next to Jason.

"Hey Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to switch trophies?"

"Sure. As long as I still get one."

"Thanks." Leo and Annabeth switched.

Annabeth walked up to the announcer and asked him if she could say something into the microphone. When the announcer nodded, she thanked him and looked at the crowd.

"I don't deserve his trophy." The said bluntly.

"Annabeth? What do you mean?" Jason asked.

She turned to look at him. "I mean that it should go to someone else."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Calypso, please come up here."

Calypso slowly walked onto the stage. She stood next to Annabeth in front if the microphone.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're a wonderful singer, and as much as you try to hide it, a wonderful person, too. So can you please take this trophy from me and keep it for yourself?" Annabeth held the trophy out and Calypso reluctantly took it.

"Thank you." Then she did something that no one would have ever imagined.

Calypso Ogygia hugged Annabeth Chase.

Then Silena ran into the stage and took the microphone away from Annabeth. "Party at my house!" She yelled. Everybody cheered.

* * *

 **I _did_ promise you a long chapter, didn't I? Well over 3,700 words! Yes!**

 **Just a random thought, but has anyone else realised that Selina has the same initials as Sirius Black from Harry Potter? Is that awesome or not? I think that it is.**

 **This probably won't have that many more chapters. I know that the story was kind if rushed, but it's the longest that I've written, so ha.**

 **Do you want me to post as I write, or finish the story and post all of the chapters at the same time? Please tell me in your reviews!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**

 **P.S, Please review. What seems like a little deed to you means so much more to me. Thanks! :)**


	19. TB19: Truth or Dare

**Sorry about the _super long_ wait! I _FINALLY_ got my copy of Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. For Thalia we of yours u who haven't read it yet, the only thing that I'm giving away is that he's related to Annabeth. EEK! I can't wait for the next book! It'll be such a long wait...**

 **Anyway, here's your long awaited chapter!**

 **I just now realized that I have been forgetting this, but this Disclaimer proves the sad fact that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (PJatO) or Heroes of Olympus (HoO).**

* * *

The party, you must admit, was absolutely amazing. There was a giant pool in Silena's backyard, a lot of extra yard space that was set up with chairs, tables, and other things that were appropriate for teenagers, and there were multiple bubble machines all around the place, people taking pictures and selfies in front of the bubbles with their friends.

But the best part is that the party started when the sun was setting, and when it got too dark to see anything, a whole bunch of lanterns were lit and the place had a party feel to it. It was an awesome party, looking like one of the parties from books and movies. Not to mention the multiple bedrooms in the house *wink wink.*

Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Selina, and even Calypso and Rachel were all very popular and were probably having the best time out of everyone there.

At one point, Silena dragged Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Conner, Travis, Grover, Calypso, and Rachel into an empty room and told them that they were going to play a game.

She then reached into a hat and pulled out a slip of paper. Grinning, she told everyone what they would be playing. "We'll be playing truth or dare."

After a few arguments and bolted doors and screaming, the fifteen of them reluctantly agreed to play the game, as long as nobody got pregnant and nobody had to leave the room.

Silena decided to go first. "How about... Piper. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Piper didn't even hesitate.

"Out of everyone here, who do you like the most?" Selina smirked. Piper looked around.

"Um... Jason. Now, Percy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't feel like getting up."

"Do you like anyone here?"

"Maybe."

"Who are they?"

"Youve already asked me my question."

"Then at least say yes or no."

"Then yes."

"Ugh, Percy. Fine. You're so stubborn."

"I take pride in that."

"Good."

"Thank you."

"Stubborn."

Percy looked around. "Thalia. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm." Percy looked around again. "I dare you to kiss Nico on the cheek."

"But we're cousins!" Thalia's eyes were wide.

"Why do you think I said on the cheek?"

"You're so insufferable, Percy. I'll get you back one of these days."

"I have no doubt that you will."

Everyone watched as Thalia reluctantly kissed Nico's cheek. She then wiped her lips, but not as much as she would have done for someone that wasn't family.

"Leo. Truth or dare?" Thalia smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Kiss Calypso."

He did it, and it wasn't even a quick peck. They were at it for about twenty seconds before ADHD started to kick into everyone except for Frank, and the two were forced to stop.

"Okay, what is going on?" Hazel asked, eyes wide.

"We've been keeping it a secret for the past week, when she started warming up to Percy. I know, I know. I should have told you. But I just couldn't! I mean-"

"Leo. Stop blabbering. It's getting annoying. We understand." Piper said, interrupting their fire loving friend.

"And then- wait... really?" Leo titled his head at Piper. She grinned.

"Well duh."

"Oh, thank the gods."

"Yeah. I was afraid that you would kill me for a second there." Calypso smirked half heartedly, her eyes glowing when she turned to look at Leo (not literally).

"Oh, no. If we killed you, Leo would kill us. And we don't want that happening!" Piper exclaimed.

"Too true. Especially after our victorious awesomeness in the Talent Show." Annabeth added, smirking.

"Most definitely." Hazel grinned.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, it's my turn to pick someone...Leo looked around the room. "Percy! Truth or dare?"

"Me again?" Percy pouted.

"Yup! Answer the question."

"Truth."

"Fine. You're no fun. Do you have any special talents and if so, can you do it here? Singing or playing an instrument doesn't count."

Thalia grinned. "Percy, I know just the talent." She whispered something to Nico, who grinned also.

"Oh my gods, yes." His eyes were wide. "This'll be awesome!"

Nico then whispered something to Percy, who grinned with the rest of his cousins.

"Yeah. I have a talent. By any chance, do you have a sword and dummies laying around here?"

"Actually, yes!" Silena brightened.

"You do?" Percy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! Let me go get it... Do you want dummies or a sparring partner, because Annabeth is pretty good at this too."

" _Oh_. Wait.. You're doing _this_?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy in amazement.

"Yup! I'm one of the best of the best, actually." Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. That's cool!" Piper finally understood what they were doing.

" _No way_. You're good at this too?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. We all are. Only Thalia's better with a bow and arrow and Percy is the best if the best, like he said earlier. We were trained by a man named Chiron. You might have heard of him. He's trained the best sword fighters ever." Nico bragged.

"He trained me too!" Annabeth grinned.

"Really? I got trained by a person named Lupa. She was boss." Jason grinned also.

Soon almost everyone was grinning. Silena handed both Percy and Annabeth swords. They got into fighting positions.

"Start when I get to one." Thalia instructed. "Three, two, one, go!"

Percy and Annabeth started circling each other, both looking the other, waiting to strike. Then, Annabeth made the first move.

They started fighting, sword against sword, hand against hand. Their movements were blurred, but it looked like Annabeth was slowly getting an advantage. Thalia and Nico just stood there grinning, most likely already knowing what their cousin was going to do.

At one point, Percy thrust his sword out and Annabeth backfield away from it. Another time, Annabeth tried to stab at Percy's legs, but Percy jumped up, did a flip in the air, and landed back in his fighting position while already having his sword clang with Annabeth's. It was a pretty close match.

Until Annabeth lost her weapon.

Percy had turned his weapon while fighting Annabeth at just the right moment, and Annabeth ended up weaponless. The next second, Percy had his sword at Annabeth's neck, leaning into her body. They could feel each other's breaths on their necks.

"I did tell you that I was the best of the best." Percy breathed for a couple seconds "when will you start to listen to me?"

"I'll never listen to you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked.

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy was surprised. He blinked in confusion.

"You like swimming and you're not smart. It's another version of Thalia's Kelp Head."

"Fine, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth laughed. "Is that supposed to offend me?"

"No. You're just too smart for you're own good."

"I believe that."

Then the proofreading to that room got knocked off of its hinges. Everyone turned in that direction, Silena looking mad and Percy and Annabeth jumping apart. Luke and his buddies Greg and Ethan were standing there in the doorway.

"Percy Jackson" Luke said loudly into the quiet room. "I challenge you to a sword fighting match."

* * *

 **Who will win? Will Luke become the best of the best? Please tell me who you think would win aand who you want to win in the comments down below! All that it'll take is the quick click of a harmless button. Thanks for reading this story!**

 **I've been terrible with the dedication thing, so I'll just give this chapter to Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle, who's been with me from the start of this story. Thank you!**

 **This chapter isn't nearly as long as the last one, but at least I've updated, right? Now, if you've read all the way to the bottom of this, you're awesome. If you have, please type in Fighting Penguins just to let me know how awesome you are! Yay!**

 **Has anyone else read Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard** **? If so, please PM me so that we can fantasize together!** **Who else here is too school for cool?**

 **Stay awesome,**

 **Awesomeninja09 :)**


	20. TB20: The Dance Battle and Sword Fight

**Disclaimer. My attempt at stealing PJO and HoO failed and I don't own it yet... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

"You challenge me to a sword fighting match?" Percy asked while Annabeth asked "How did you even know we were here?"

"Yes, I challenge you to a sword fighting match. I'm the best in New York, and I doubt that a little rock star from wherever can beat me." Luke ignored Annabeth's question.

"How did you know that we were here?" Salina asked, standing up.

"An awesome person never reveals their secrets. That's something that you'll never understand." Luke smirked.

"Why don't you challenge Percy on something that you're both really good at?" Thalia asked. "Something like dancing."

"Well, I am pretty good at dancing. But the sword fighting will have to be after that. I'll prove that I'm better than you at everything." Luke answered.

"Deal." Percy said.

"Let me just find a good mix..." Leo grabbed his phone and started looking through. Then Percy's phone buzzed.

* * *

 _ **Percy, you'll cream him. LV**_

* * *

Percy had to hide a smile. Everyone else's phones buzzed too, and they had to hide grins also when they read Leo's message.

"Hey Leo, who's the song by?" Piper asked casually.

"Flo Rida, why?"Leo answered. Then a song came blasting through his phone's speakers.

* * *

(Normal is song, _Italics are Luke's dance time_ **, Bold is Percy's dance time. please come up with your own dance moves)**

 _I don't like it, I love it, love it, love it, uh oh_  
 _So good it hurts_  
 _I don't want it, I gotta, gotta have it, uh oh_  
 _When I can't find the words, I just go,_  
 _[Whistling/melody]_  
 _I don't like it, no, I love it_  
 _[Whistling/melody]_  
 _I don't like it, no, I love it_

 **All out, turn the beat up**  
 **Hey now I'm glad to meet ya**  
 **Turn up girl, blow the speaker**  
 **Yeah up, think about it now, blow the speaker**  
 **I'll speak louder, let's get wild tonight**  
 **Billionaire bottles, we just down em like**  
 **Ain't no problem, all my roads are right**  
 **All right, all right**

 _I don't like it, I love it_  
 _I got another comin' in my budget_  
 _I got a anaconda in my truck fit_  
 _Don't push it, don't push it_  
 _Cause I'm a hit it til I jackpot, that's right_  
 _Wax on baby wax off, act right_  
 _You can put it on the black card, all night_  
 _And I'll spend it, I'll spend it cause_

 **All night, let me group ya**  
 **Dance with me, turn down for who girl**  
 **Another runner help us step the moves up**  
 **Yeah bet that round need a measure or ruler**  
 **Celebrate life and I'll pay for it**  
 **That Cavalli nice next to my Tom Ford**  
 **Yeah party all night, let's all aboard**  
 **Let's all aboard, all aboard**

 _I don't like it, I love it_  
 _And them other girl they can't touch it_  
 _Competition, that's a whole nother subject_  
 _I wanna walk it out in public_  
 _You a star baby, just know, let's go_  
 _To the mansion or the condo, let's go_  
 _Perfect time gotta let it flow, you know_  
 _I'm watching, I'm watching, cause_

 **Meet me at the studio**  
 **Bangarang just like Ruffio**  
 **Feel the base, let ya booty go**  
 **I wanna get inside it**  
 **Run away for a few days**  
 **Thinkin' bout love, baby touche**  
 **Tied up like a shoe lace**  
 **I don't like it, I don't like it**

 **I don't like it, no, I love it**  
 **I don't like it, no, I love it**  
 **I don't like it, no, I love it**  
 **I don't like it, no, I love it**

 **(I Don't Like It I Love It by Florida Rida feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White)**

* * *

Both boys were breathing hard by the end of it.

"Jackson, are you too tired to have that sword fighting competition?" Luke taunted, trying to get control of his breathing. Percy was breathing even more deeply.

The rock star held one finger up then moved that hand back. A water bottle was placed in the hand by Nico. Percy started chugging it. Within less than a minute, the water bottle was empty, but Percy was as good as new.

"Nope." He answered. "You?"

To say the least, Luke was speechless. "Not really..." He managed to get out. "Let's fight."

It was an easy win for Percy. The two boys got into their fighting positions, and just when Luke was about to attack, he lost his sword.

"No... fair. I'm... already... tired. You're... cheating." He coughed.

"Luke, are you sure that you're okay?" Percy lowered his weapon.

Then Luke grabbed his and striked.

Percy fell backwards and didn't get back up for a few seconds out if shock.

"Get it together, Percy!" He heard both Annabeth and Thalia yell. That snapped him out of it. He picked his weapon up and started fighting with all of the energy he could muster. Flipping to dodge strikes, jumping to avoid getting hit, and swiping his blade in front of his to try to hit his opponent were only some of those fighting techniques that he used.

After about five minutes, Percy had both of Luke's weapons in his hand, pointing one at Luke's neck and the other at his stomach.

"Sorry, Luke. But I think that I win." Percy said calmly. He walked away then threw Luke's weapon back at him. Percy got hugged, high fived, and congratulated.

Then Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades walked into the room. Everybody stopped and stared, and Nico went into that good posture thing that he did when his dad was around.

"Percy, Nico, Thalia." Zeus said into the now silent room. "We need to talk to you."

* * *

 **Finally, I'm getting this story somewhere! I kind of rushed through this because I'm going to a book festival in less than an hour and have to get there before the giant crowd (I doubt that it'll work) and will have to face lines and lines of people wanting to meet authors. Oh, the life. At least I'll be one of those people!**

 **And Lemony Snicker is going to be there! If you want, I'll tell you how it goes near the end of the next chapter.**

 **(In announcers voice) My question for you today's is: Have you ever been to a book festival? If so, who did you meet?**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Awesomeninja09**

 **Keep reading!**


	21. TB21: The Terrible Horrible News

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to the twenty-first annual chapter of this story. I hope you like it, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Sorry. I couldn't help myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I, AWESOMENINJA09, DO NOT HAVE THE SATISFACTION OF OWNING THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES, SADLY. *runs off crying* I also don't know Fox News, just to let you know. *sniff sniff sniff***

* * *

"What?" Thalia asked after getting over the shock of seeing her father and two uncles in the room. All of the teenagers heads swindled towards hers.

"Was there just a dance competition going on?" Poseidon asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Father." Percy nodded.

"And who was in it?"

"Luke and I, Father." He answered again.

"And who won?"

"Me."

"No! You did not win!" Luke interrupted.

Hades smirked. "Okay. Pick two friends. The three of you win have five seconds to dance. Then Percy will pick two friends and dance for the same amount if time. The people in this room will vote. Pick two people, my son not included."

Zeus turned towards his youngest brother. "Hades, we have important business to talk about with our children. They can have this so called _dance battle_ when we're done speaking to them."

"No, Brother." Poseidon's eyes glistened. "Let them do it now. When we're done talking with them they might not be in the mood for dancing."

Perry's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean we might not be in the mood for-"

"Father?" Thalia interrupted.

"Yes, Daughter?"

"Can we _please_ have this dance battle? Don't you want to see you're children, the ones that you worked so hard to help become a pop star and fantastic dancer, beat this jerk?" She gestured towards Thalia.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to call me a-"

"And," Thalia interrupted yet again. "You don't want to give Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything-Better-Than-You to get a head start, do you?" She batted her eyes all innocent-like.

Zeus sighed. "Well, I guess that you're correct. We don't want him to have an advantage against you. Very well. Hades? Do you want to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure, Brother." The Father of Nico smirked. "Luke, pick you're partners."

Luke grinned all evil-like. "Ethan and... Thalia."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Really?" She complained. Poseidon grinned even more, winking at her. Thalia grinned too. "I mean... Really? I don't think that I'm good enough, but okay."

"Percy, now you pick." Poseidon said.

"Is this really necessary? We all know that he doesn't need help." Zeus asked. Everybody ignored him.

"Nico and... Annabeth." Percy decided. The two of them walked up and started a huddle.

"You have thirty seconds to decide what to do!" Hades announced.

* * *

In Percy, Annabeth, and Nico's huddle, things went like this:

"What are we going to do?"

"Have you seen our music video to Something Big? It was me dancing in front with Nico and Thalia behind me."

"Yeah."

"Just copy Thalia's first dance moves. It's really easy, look." Percy did a series of fast dance moves. Annabeth copied him. "Yes! Exactly! And Nico, I bet that you know what to do."

"Wow, Perce. You know me so well. I never forget the dance moves to a music video or the lyrics to a song."

"What is the third word in the song Cheerleader?"

"..."

"It's need!"

"I told you."

"Wow, Nico."

"Thanks, Annabeth!"

"Times up!" Hades voice boomed. The trio got into positions and was soon ready to dance.

* * *

Luke, Ethan, and Thalia's group was more like this:

"I'm in front!"

"No, I am!"

"No way! It's my group!"

"So? I'm in the group!"

"Who cares! I'm in front!"

"Well, she is the best dancer."

"Are you admitting that I'm better than you, Castallian?" **(Please tell me if I spelled this wrong!)**

"No I am not, Grace."

"Times up!" Hades voice boomed. The three got into positions, definitely not ready to dance.

* * *

"Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" "

* * *

The song started. Sadly enough, that was five seconds. But in those five seconds, Percy and Nico were moving so fast that Annabeth was having trouble keeping up. The two boys weren't tired at the end, but Annabeth was breathing deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It was Luke's teams turn.

* * *

"his woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

(Shut Up And Dance With Me by Walk The Moon)

* * *

Thalia was really the only person on that team with a plan. She was just as fast as Nico and Percy, but was also much more graceful. Luke and Ethan were just standing back there, watching their other crewmember with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

Thalia was barely out of breath by the end of it too. All six of them: both teams, turned towards The Big Three's parents who had been watching with proud yet Saturn faces.

"Okay. Who votes for Luke?" Poseidon asked. Nobody except for... Nobody cheered.

"Who votes for Percy?" Everybody went wild. Even though there were barely any teenagers there, the room was loud enough to fill a classroom while the teacher was gone.

"Okay, so that settles it. Perry's team wins. Now Percy, Nico, and Thalia, we really need to speak to you." Zeus looked around. "In private."

"Yes, Uncle." Nico answered. Together, the three cousins looked back at their friends pleading before leaving the room with their parents.

* * *

"So, children. You're uncles and I have been talking, and we have agreed that you have had enough of school." Hades started.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico just stood there and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Wha-"

"But-"

"Why-" They sputtered.

"Because we feel like it will get to you soon. That dance competition there? We all know that you can dance better and faster with wider gestures. You three are slacking off, so don't you dare talk back." Zeus warned.

"We are not _slacking off!_ " Thalia shrieked. "It was _your idea_ to put us here in the first place!"

"Father," Nico said quietly. Thalia stopped exploding towards her dad and faced him, shocked.

"Yes, Son?"

"Why must we leave? Why can't we stay until the school year is over. It's December. We've only been here for three months and have made lots and lots of friends. We deserve a normal education, and this is where we can get it. Please, Father, if not for us... Can you do it for Goode? Can you do it for our friends and family that live here?"

"My mom lives here." Percy added, looking sad. "I've only been able to see her once, and that was by accident. Can't we stay longer just so that I can see her and get to know her again? It's been about six years, please?" He used those tempting hurt baby seal eyes. Poseidon almost had no chance.

"Yes, you may stay for some little bit longer, but you leave-" He started, but Zeus cut in.

"Friday."

"But today's Tuesday! That's three days!" Thalia complained.

"At least we're not having you leave tonight like we'd planned. Now, you may tell your friends this, but don't have it spread to everyone here. Understood?" Zeus answered.

"Yes, Father."

"Yes, Uncle."

Nod.

That was all that the three of them had said until they walked back outside, completely ditching their friends. They were congratulated for the awesome performance that they had put on during the Talent Show. Only the three of them were good actors, so nobody noticed that they were now taking the compliments half-heartedly.

Making their way back inside, the three of them opened random doors looking for an empty room that wasn't a bedroom or bathroom. Not surprisingly, it really wasn't that hard.

They settled for a room with light brown walls, a small couch, a chair, a tiny coffee table, and a flat screen T.V.

"You know," Thalia started, plopping down on the couch. "School really was good for us."

"Agreed." Nico sat down beside her. "I was always so quiet. That's why I'd never sung anything except for that one song, you know? The people at Goode... they'd helped me open up. And for that, I'm forever grateful."

"Wow, Nico. You sound so formal." Percy sat on the single chair since there was no more room on the couch. "But yeah, we learned in a way that we've never learned before, we became more social and outgoing, and we learned how to party and be chill."

"Yup."

The three of them stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but when the ADHD started acting up, Thalia turned the T.V on.

"We all know the famous band, we all love the famous band: The Big Three!" The News reporter announced. "So, we are going to share a few facts about each band member that you most definitely didn't know after the break!"

A commercial started playing, so Percy, Thalia, and Nico stayed still and continued watching. The show came back on and the same reporter continued talking.

"Fact One: Percy Jackson's full name is Perseus Jackson."

"Why are they sharing my full name?" Percy asked.

"Fact Two: Thalia's mom was a drunk. She moved in with her dad after her mom died when she was twelve."

"So?" Thalia asked, glaring at the screen. "Who cares? That's about my mom, not me!"

"Nico di Angelo is French!" The reporter said.

Nico stood up. "Okay, that is not true. I am Italian. Not French. My name is Italian, I am Italian. Not French! I'm going to call this station and complain!" He whipped out his phone and furiously called the News Place. The phone started ringing on the screen.

The news reporter stopped with his "facts" (thank gods!) and answered the phone. When he did, Nico put his phone on speakerphone.

"Hello? Can you please put this on speakerphone so that everybody watching can hear this too? It's Nico di Angelo." Nico asked. The reporter on the T.V. screen looked surprised and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Do Angelo. Most definitely." The reporter complied. "What were you going to say?"

"All of these facts that you're hearing are fake." He answered.

"Why would you go sharing my real name with everybody? I go by Percy, why does my real name matter?" Percy asked.

"That fact about my mom was exactly that. It was about my mom. Not me!" Thalia added.

"And I'm not French. I'm Italian. Everybody knows that, so quit lying. We'll give you the facts, real facts, and those will be what you hear."

"Okay then..." The News Reporter stuttered. "Go ahead. Three facts per person, please."

"Before joined TB3, I was part of a big group of girls that hunt dangerous animal with the government's permission. I still go out with them every once and a while, but not that often any more." Thalia started.

"I haven't been rich all my life. When I was twelve, I lived with my mom. We had trouble even paying for food to eat. Then my dad came into our lives and discovered my musical talent. Now we're all rich, but my mom still prefers to live in a tiny apartment because it's comfortable to her." Percy added.

"My mom died about two years after I was born. I don't remember her, but my sister did. Then she died not too long ago also. I've seen a lot of deaths." Nico said sadly.

"That's three facts. Can you keep going?" The Reporter asked, looking hopeful.

"I've never had a boyfriend."

"I've never had a girlfriend."

"I can be formal when needed. Percy and Thalia get _really_ annoyed by it."

"I make my hair spiky to annoy my father."

"I've always looked up to my father, but he can be hard to please."

"My father likes my two cousins more than me."

Thalia and Percy went quiet after hearing Nico's last fact.

"Yeah..." Thalia said into the phone, a little uncomfortable. "Bye." Then they hung up.

"Well, that was the actual members of TB3 with nine facts that you definitely didn't know about them. I must say, some of those really surprised even me. Especially Nico di Angelo's last one... anyway, until next time, this is Fox News, coming at you live!"

* * *

Then Salina, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Rachel and everyone else from the other room entered the room that the three cousins were sitting in, laughing happily. But when Piper saw the three of them, her face fell. Jason's did the same, then Annabeth's and Leo's, until everybody was watching The Big Three curiously.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Just living a moment." Nico answered.

"We saw what happened on Fox News." Jason supplied. "We just didn't know that you'd been in here. We were looking for you."

"Yeah." Thalia answered, not looking away from the T.V.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked weakly. He didn't say anything. "Come on, talk to me."

He just stood up and started leaving, pushing past Piper. Everybody else got out of his way.

"Percy!" Annabeth followed him. She saw an opening and took it. Grabbing his arm, she pulled with all of the strength that she had (which was a lot) and forced him into the closest room, closing and locking the door behind the two of them.

They were in a bedroom.

Then Annabeth did something that surprised both of them.

She kissed him.

* * *

 **Well, that's the chapter! For all of you Percabeth fans reading this, I hope that you're happy! I just couldn't resist myself, and I couldn't write any more than 21 chapters with no Percabeth what-so-ever, so I hope that this surprise ending exchanges things.**

 **With Percy, Thalia, and Nico leaving soon and Annabeth not knowing, what do you think that the next chapter will be like? Please tell me in your reviews!**

 **So that was my first ever book fair, and it was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. I managed to see Mr. Lemony Snicker four times that day, which surprised even me. He started thinking that I was stalking him.**

 **Anyway, enough about me. I hope that YOU like this update! Next question: What is your favorite color? I know that this isn't exactly creative, but whatever. If you don't want to answer that, then answer this: Which is your favorite book in both of the series? You can only pick one! Or answer both questions, if you want to. I'm fine with anything!**

 **If you read all of this, please add Mr. Mustache into your review. I want to know who's as awesome as my name here! Any ninjas reading this? *looks around suspiciously***

 **Well,that's it for now. Hold on a second, I'm forgetting something... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What'd you do for this candy eating holiday! I didn't really do anything that exciting...**

 **NOW until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09.**

 **I'm going to go read more FanFictions! Yay!**


	22. TB22: Complicated Feelings

**Disclaimer: Me no Percy Jackson :(**

* * *

Thalia was worried. Percy had just run off with Annabeth following.

Thalia didn't exactly approve of dating, the group of girls that she used to travel around with forbid boys from joining and didn't allow the people in the group to date, but even she knew that Annabeth had some feelings for the famous cousin.

No. It wasn't Nico.

Seriously though, even _Nico_ knew that! Could Percy be anymore oblivious?

"Okay." Thalia closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Where could Percy have gone?" She turned to her younger cousin.

Nico pretended to think about it. "Well, he could have gone to the arcade or to anywhere but the library, so..." Nico raised his eyebrows. "Care to follow him?"

"Yeah.. no. Seriously, Death Breath." Thalia glared.

"Fine. Anywhere in this house. I doubt that he'll go back outside after the news that we learned."

"What news?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Thalia answered Silena's question. "Let's get looking. Nico and Piper can come with me. Everyone else, spread out around the house. Knowing Percy and Annabeth, they could be anywhere "

So everybody spread out and left the room.

"Okay, what news?" Piper asked when everyone was gone.

"We're leaving to go back on tour on Friday." Nico answered without looking at her. Even Thalia averted her eyes, but when Blake looked back, she was surprise. Piper had paled.

"Yeah, now we rely need to find Percy and Annabeth! Annabeth's going to ask him to be her girlfriend!"

"Wait... what?" Now Nico looked at Piper, eyes wide. "Today? Now?"

"Yes!"

The three of them sprinted off.

Thalia speed walked through hallway to hallway, calling Percy's name.

"Percy! Kelp Head! Get your butt out here! I swear, I'm going to kill you when I find you! Well, maybe not because it's be bad publicity... but Ill do something bad that you'll regret! Percy! Where'd you go?" She stopped for a little bit because her voice started hurting from using so loudly, but she soon continued. "Percy? Annabeth? Where are you? Quit hiding, you little teens!"

Nico was doing the same thing. "Get out here, Percy! Annabeth, quit holding him up! Yo Perce! Come out, come out wherever you are! Oh my god, Percy. I should like the WWW. Get out here before I pull you out! Get over here, Percy! Gods!"

Piper was a little more lucky. She managed to find the two of them, but left soon after, feeling too guilty and secretive and so many other emotions that just wouldn't come out and wouldn't show. But most of all she felt bad. She felt bad for not stopping Annabeth, she felt bad for not telling Percy, and she felt bad for not telling her crush about her own feelings.

Wow, Jason was something. At least he was to her.

Sighing, she walked back up and met their little group, say I g that she hadn't found anything or anyone with a heavy heart.

* * *

Percy had leaned in at first, but then backed up soon after.

"What are you doing?" He whisper shouted, moving farther back.

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. Percy was confused: Annabeth was _never_ embarrassed! She's Annabeth!

"So you don't like me the same way, then?" She asked, eyes pleading. Percy had to give into the eyes, even if he knew that his was much more convincing. Percy totally rocked the 'hurt baby seal' look.

"No. I just- Yes, but-" He paused. "I don't know."

"Do you need to think about it?"

"Definately."

There was a pause.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, Annabeth. You're not the first person that's wanted to do that to me. You're just the first to act on it."

"Oh."

Another pause.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I-"

"Percy? Where'd you go?" Thalia's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Her footsteps seemed to pound in Percy's ears like a drum.

Both Percy and Annabeth's breathes hitched. They tried to make themselves as silent as possible. When they could no longer hear Thalia's footsteps, they resumed their conversation.

"What, Annabeth?"

"I just wanted to say that I-"

"Yo Perce!" Nico's voice called out. Annabeth's shoulders slumped. "Come out, come out wherever you are! Oh my god, Percy. I should like the WWW. Get out here before I pull you out!"

Nico's footsteps quieted too, silencing almost instantly.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"I-I- I just wanted to say that I-"

The door opened. Piper gasped.

"Annabeth, were you going to-"

Annabeth nodded.

"And I just-"

She nodded again.

"And now you-"

Nod.

"Oh. I'll just be going now..." Piper bit her lip and slowly closed the door. Perry's eyebrows were scrunched up.

What is it with girls? He wondered. They're so confusing.

"So, what were you going to say Annabeth?"

She gulped. "That I- Okay, so I've been thinking and- I've thought about this a lot, you know me, and I came to the conclusion of-"

"Just spit it out!" Percy whisper shouted.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "I really, really like you, Percy. I probably like you more then anyone. Can you please give me a chance?"

"I-I don't know, Annabeth. I've known you for quieted a while, but I've known so many people for so much longer. I just... I think that I'll need to know you a little better before actually dating you."

Annabeth nodded, silent. "Okay." She muttered. "We'd better go. Your friends are wondering where you are..."

Percy still heard the rest of the unfinished sentence. _You, but not me._

* * *

Annabeth was hurt.

She had known Percy for long enough for her to grow feelings, why couldn't he have done the same? It was all just so unfair, everything. Her family and missing mother, her evil stepmother, her loneliness.

Life.

Life was so unfair. It was unfair! Sure, that was negative thinking. But Annabeth had decided to quit being positive. Her last positive thought was of Percy. She gained all of the courage to tell him that she wanted to date him and she rejected her. Then again, it wasn't his fault.

If only he weren't such a Seaweed Brain. He was so clueless, Annabeth thought that it was lucky that he had understood her question: Can we start dating? Can you be my boyfriend, me your girlfriend? But he had said no.

Maybe he had known other people for longer. Annabeth would be amazed if he had never been asked out before. His perfect and mesmerizing eyes, his charming smile. The aura of friendliness surrounding him. It was all so... perfect. So Seaweed Brain like-minded it was wonderful.

Annabeth knew that she was obsessed. She was fine with that, too. Obsessed, yeah. Completely crazy about him... Yeah. But she wasn't at stalking mode, when you become really desperate. She wasn't like _that_... right?

Of course not.

Sighing, Annabeth leaned back. Percy had left the room around three minutes before, and Annabeth was just there thinking.

As flour thought, the one thing that Annabeth access at, she came to a conclusion:

She was in love with Percy.

Wait... no. It was different. It was something way more than that:

She, Annabeth Chase, had hopelessly fallen in love with one Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **I thought that I should clear up a few things: Annabeth really likes Percy. Like, really likes.**

 **Percy doesn't know how he feels about Annabeth. He's in DENIAL! ;P**

 **Piper now knows about TB3 leaving. And she likes Jason. I hope that I'm creating drama! I want to have as much drama as possible to create a last... three days? Yeah. Because it was Tuesday. Wait... why was it Tuesday? Shouldn't a talent show and late night party be in a Friday... Eh. Who cares. They're teenagers! They can do whatever!**

 **Okay. I've blabbered (is that a real word?) on enough. Here's your update!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09 XP**


	23. TB23: Her Hair and Eyes

**Ok. So go back to chapter 18 and read the song Imagination that Percy sings at the Talent Show, then make it in Annabeth's POV. Ironic, right!?**

 **Disclaimer: I will own Percy Jackson when pigs fly. *flying pig flies over* YAY!**

* * *

Percy didn't know what to think.

Annabeth as good as asked him out. She isn't the first girl to do it, but she was definitely the nicest. And the prettiest.

Sure, they had had a bad start. But Annabeth helped with that YouTube video, befriended them, made them trust her...

Okay. Percy knew that he was phrasing this wrong.

Annabeth had helped with that YouTube video, they had decided to befriend each other and did, they started trusting her. But did she trust them back?

Most likely.

So she trusted them. They trusted her. All good, right? Percy wished that it were. Percy wished that it was always 'all good'. That life was always 'all good'.

Life would be so much easier that way.

Okay, stop. ADHD, stop. Percy doesn't want you messing with his mind when he's trying to think of something serious.

Annabeth had kissed him.

Annabeth had kissed him.

Annabeth had kissed him.

She was so pretty with her wavy blond hair either tied up in a messy ponytail or perfectly framing around her face, her intelligent grey eyes that tried not to show their emotion but usually failed, her sun-kissed skin...

Stop! Brain, focus!

Okay, maybe coming up with a song would help him calm down.

"So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night" He started humming. Eyes widening, Percy grabbed a notepad and pencil and wrote the words down before he could forget them.

* * *

 **(Bold is Percy)**

 **"It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
 **I'm just the same as I was**  
 **Now don't you understand**  
 **I'm never changing who I am**

 **So this is where you fell**  
 **And I am left to sell**  
 **The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top**  
 **Don't look back**  
 **Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

 **I don't ever want to let you down**  
 **I don't ever want to leave this town**  
 **Cause after all**  
 **This city never sleeps at night**

 **It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
 **I'm just the same as I was**  
 **Now don't you understand**  
 **I'm never changing who I am**

 **It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
 **I'm just the same as I was**  
 **Now don't you understand**  
 **I'm never changing who I am**

 **This road never looked so lonely**  
 **This house doesn't burn down slowly**  
 **To ashes**  
 **To ashes**

 **It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
 **I'm just the same as I was**  
 **Now don't you understand**  
 **I'm never changing who I am**

 **It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
 **I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
 **I'm just the same as I was**  
 **Now don't you understand**  
 **I'm never changing who I am"**

 **(It's Time by Imagine Dragons)**

* * *

"Wow, Perce. That was really good!" Thalia congratulated. "How'd you come up with it?"

"Just thinking."

"Was it because of Annabeth?" Nico asked, fiddling with his drums.

"How did you know about that?" Percy asked.

"Piper." Thalia shrugged.

"How long have you known?"

"Since you disappeared at Silena's."

"So basically right before happened?"

"Yeah. Maybe even after."

"Oh. Then you're forgiven."

"I'm fine with being forgiven or not being forgiven. Either or." Thalia shrugged.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face."

"Kelp For Brains."

"Air Head."

"Mr. Fish"

"Ms. I-Love-Heights."

"Percy!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up."

"Both of you shut up!" Nico stopped their game. "Jeez, how do I live with you people?"

"You like with us because you have to. Duh." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"True." Nico nodded. "Anyway, good song Percy. Thalia, be quiet."

"Why me?"

"Because I know that Percy won't listen to me."

"Ugh, fine."

"Thank you."

"Any more songs?" Thalia looked at Percy.

"Well... I don't know if it's going to be that good, but it's a duet. Thalia, look at the lyrics and we can try it." The lead singer answered.

"Okay."

After looking at the lyrics and sorting a few things get out, they got the song down.

* * *

 **(Bold is Percy,** _italics are Percy and Thalia)_

 **"Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **I'll be the one, if you want me to**  
 **Anywhere, I would've followed you**  
 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

 _And I am feeling so small_  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all_

 _And I will stumble and fall_  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I will swallow my pride_  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _And anywhere, I would have followed you_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _Say something"_

* * *

"Nice!" Nico grinned as Percy and Annabeth stepped out of the sound booth. "I like it!"

"We're going to have to start a new album!"

"Yes we are!"

Nico and Thalia talked back and forth, but Percy stayed silent, deep in though.

Throughout all of that time, the beauty of her hair and eyes never left his mind...

* * *

 **How was that? When I finish, I'm going to go over everything and edit it to make it , as great as possible. I need to go soon, so I'm going to make this short.**

 **Please review and Ill update faster,**

 **Awesomeninja09**

 **P.S, Whats your favorite... animal?**


	24. TB24: Conversations

**Disclaimer: Even I'm not that awesome.**

* * *

After a lot of thought, Percy had come to a conclusion.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I told you that I want to date you-"

"I'd be excited!"

"-and that Nico, Thalia, and I are leaving tomorrow to go back on tour?"

"I'd be disappointed." Annabeth had jumped up from her stop on the couch at Piper's house but sat back down and slumped as Percy told her the second half. "And I'd want you to not go."

"Trust me, I don't want to go either."

"Then why are you?"

"Parents orders."

"Oh."

They sat there uncomfortably for a few minutes when ADHD started making them both fidget. Then they said something at the same time.

"What do you think about-"

"I still want to-"

Then, simultaneously, they both said "You first."

Annabeth then broke it by saying "I'll go first."

"Okay."

"You might be leaving, but I still want to try it. Dating, I mean. Well, if that's what you came here to ask me, anyway." She suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

"Yeah. That's what I was about to suggest."

"Either that, or a few of us go with you and take online classes like you've been."

"Would your parents really be okay with that?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"My dad probably wouldn't be. My stepmother wouldn't care."

"Oh. Well, sorry about that, I guess."

"Nah, it's okay."

"So... do you still want to try it?"

"Kind of."

"Are you sure that you're okay with paparazzi following you everywhere and asking you question after question?"

"If it means being with you, then yes."

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"You're welcome, Percy. I'll miss you when you leave."

"Same with you."

They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a while until Piper walked in.

"Hey Annabeth! I got the groceries- Percy?" She stopped walking and looked at the TB3 member. "Um... did you tell her?"

Percy nodded, turning away.

"You knew?" Annabeth stood up, eyes wide. "You knew that they were leaving on tour and that he likes me back and that-"

"Percy?" Piper asked. Annabeth turned around and looked at the boy. He was turned around, his knees to his chest, and was staring at nothing.

"Percy?"

Annabeth walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little but looked at her.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

Piper walked over, too. Trying to break the tension, she asked "Have you heard about the New Years dance?"

"No. Why?"

"You, Nico, and Thalia would totally kick butt there." Piper answered. "It's the Friday that we get back from the break."

"Okay. But it's Wednesday. We leave Friday. That's in two days. The dance in next year. It just won't work." Percy answered.

"Come here, Percy." Piper grabbed Percy and took him to the kitchen. "Look, Annabeth is going to miss you. I can tell that you're going to miss Annabeth. Just . Get your dad's to give you , a two day break, come here for the break, go to the dance, then go back on tour."

"That's the thing! They won't let me!" Percy complained.

"Still. Percy, you need to do this. Please." Piper looked at Percy with pleading eyes. They weren't as good as Percy's when he really wanted something, but they were second best.

And Percy didn't feel like arguing anyway.

"Ugh, fine."

Piper grinned. "Thank you. Text me if you manage to get it, and don't tell Annabeth. I'll tell her that she can go with Jason and that I'll go with Leo then we can switch off people and Leo can meet up with Calypso. Is that good with you?"

"It's good, but only if my dad and uncles say yes. Otherwise this will be for no reason."

"That's fine with me. And when trying to persuade the adults, act like you won't sing good if you can't go. Act like you won't remember the lyrics. Even try singing badly. They'll give in." Piper grinned.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"I've done a few things in my lifetime." She got a mischievous glint in her eye that reminded Percy of Leo and the Stolls.

"Okay then." Taking a step away from Piper, Percy remembered to thank her.

"You're welcome, Percy. Remember, you can't remember the lyrics!"

And with that then exited the kitchen.

* * *

Annabeth had been trying to listen to their conversation. She heard her name being mentioned a few times, but she had trouble hearing the rest and just stopped, trying to memorize the layout of that room.

A door there, a couch there. A door there, a coffee table there...

Then she stopped and started remembering what she remembered of pi.

3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841... **(Yes. That's all that I can remember off of the top of my head. I would include more, but...)**

Then the periodic table of elements.

Hydrogen, helium, lithium, berylium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen...

Then Piper and Percy remembered the room. Oh well.

"I've got too get going. See you later?" Percy asked, heading for the door.

"Yeah. Bye." Annabeth muttered.

"Bye, Percy. Remember!" Piper smiled. _What was that about?_

"Got it. Later, ladies." He waved one final time...

Then he was gone. Annabeth inwardly sighed.

"Well, are you going to that dance?" She asked Piper.

"Yes. And you're coming too."

"No I'm not. Who would I go with?"

Piper seemed to start saying something, then stopped. "Jason."

"But you're going with Jason!"

"No. I'm going with Leo."

"I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Sure you wil."

"No I won't, but I'll go for you."

"Thank you, Annabeth."

"You're welcome." They sat in silence. _It's de ja vu..._

"I'd better head out, too. My dad will wonder where I am." Annabeth stood up.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

And she left, too.

* * *

 **Not that good of an ending, really. The only reason why I did it like that was to open up loyalty of possibilities. Since I don't really have any ideas for this and are just going with the flow (all that I really have planned is the basic structure, and even now I'm not following it), I'm entirely up for suggestions.**

 **Just a question, but what's your favorite chapter? Least favorite? Do you have any ideas? That was more then one question... oh well.**

 **I'm listening to Marry Me by Jason Derulo. Only read the next line if you want a minor spoiler for this story:**

 **That song is in it. Listen to the words and you might know why.**

 **If any of you are reading Complaint Department (a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson mix up by yours truly), I would love suggestions. I don't really have that many ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	25. TB25: More Conversations and Lunch

**Disclaimer: I just don't own. *runs off crying***

* * *

"But Dad!" Percy complained.

"No, Son. I'm sorry. You cannot come back to go to the dance. It would interrupt your world tour." Poseidon answered, looking a little irritated.

"What if I don't want to do the world tour?" Percy asked. Poseidon's eyes widened.

"You _have_ to. There is no backing out. We made sure of that when you signed the contract. We are in charge. You will do as we say."

"I just won't get on the plane."

"You will get on the plain or you will be banned from singing and dancing in front of anyone for the next six months. Decide."

Percy had to think about this. He really wanted to be there for Annabeth, but he also wanted to be able to sing and dance freely.

"I-I don't know."

"You would choose a girl over your career?"

"Y-yes." Percy answered after a long pause. "I would."

"Son?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes you are the most insufferable person that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. And sometimes you're just too loyal for your own good. Make the right decision, Percy." Poseidon stood up, then clapped his hands once. "Percy, where are you going tongo for lunch?"

"I'll do... something with Nico and Thalia. Let me call and ask really quickly." Percy grabbed his phone and called his feminine cousin. "Thalia?" He asked into the phone.

"Yeah, Kelp Head?"

"Where do you want to go for lunch? It's on me."

"Well, if it's on you, then... Arby's. Can't think of anywhere better."

"Okay. l'll call Nico and let him know."

"Got it. See you in half an hour?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Then Percy hung up and called Nico.

"Hey, Perce. What do you need?" Nico answered on the second ring.

"Thalia and I are going to meet up at Arby's for lunch in half an hour. You wanna come? It's on me."

"Sure! Do you think that we'dol get a discount cause we're a would famous band?"

"Maybe. I don't know. We might get a free meal if we perform a song. Wanna try?"

"Yeah! Be there soon. See you."

"See you, Death Breath."

"Shut it."

And the line went blank.

Then Percy made sure that his father wasn't listening when he called a last friend.

"Hey, Piper."

"Did it work?"

"Yup. Mission accomplished."

"You really want to sound like a "bad guy" right now, don't you?"

"Yup! Bye. Gotta go eat lunch with Nico and Thalia. See you later."

"Bye, Percy!"

"Bye."

And his last call was done.

* * *

"So we're going to sing a song and hope that we get a free meal, right?" Nico asked outside of the restaurant.

"Yeah. Let's go in. Since I'm the lead, I'll do all the talking." Percy put on sunglasses.

"Okay. Free meal, here we come."

The trio walked inside.

"Hello! We have a wait, so how many people and under what name?"

"Three people under the name of Percy Jackson, please." Percy answered without missing a beat.

"P-Percy Jackson?" The waiter stuttered.

"Yup! That's me." Percy took off his sunglasses showing his mesmerizing sea green eyes.

"Will you sing a song? We have a stage for you to perform on."

"Well, we could. Only we would have to wait in line and get mobbed by fans and-"

"You can cut in line, as the children these days put it."

"Really? Thank you..." Percy read the man's name tag. "Mitchell."

"Oh, you're welcome! Wow. I never thought that I'd meet Percy Jackson..."

"And Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. You can't forget about them!"

The waiter finally tore his gaze off of Percy and onto the two cousins behind him. "Oh my Lord." He started muttering. "Oh my Lord, oh my Lord. I'm going to get the manager and talk to her really quickly." out a walk talky and asked for the manager. "Hurry up! TB3 is here!"

The manager was with them in no less then fifteen seconds.

"You must be TB3?" She was short with long brown hair braided behind her and milk chocolate colored skin. Her eyes were like the sky when it's angry,based dark blue and grey mixed together.

"Yes we are." Percy answered.

"Can you perform for us today?" She asked.

"Yes, but only if we don't have rowboat in line."

"Okay!" The manager turned towards the long line waiting. "Everybody, these three people are going to cut in line!" Everybody started booing and yelling and complaining. "They are TB3 and are going to perform for us!" Then there was screaming and pushing and people asking for autographs. "Now move and let them through!" TB3 slowly but surely made their way through the crowd of screaming fans.

"Okay! We're going to sing a song for you tonight!" Percy said into a microphone when he and his cousins were settled on the stage.

Thalia ran up to him and said something in his ear. Then he repeated it into the microphone. "This afternoon!" That got a few laughs. Thalia grinned.

"We're going to sing a song called Wake Me Up!"

More screaming.

"Here we go!"

Percy was singing and Nico and Thalia were playing instruments.

Nico did a countdown. "One, two, three, four!" And they started singing.

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself, and I

Didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself, and I

Didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is a prize

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself, and I

Didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself, and I

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know"

(Wake Me Up by Avicii)

* * *

Then they ate (for free) after about two more songs.

"Ah, the life of a pop star." Thalia commented as the waitress that was serving them wAlked away with their orders and an autograph.

"Definately." Nico agreed.

If only they knew how much hectic life would get in the next few days.

After all, it was Thursday.

They left Friday.

There wasn't much that they could do except for wait.

* * *

 **I really have absolutely no idea where that ending came from. This was definitely more of a fillet chapter, but at least I updated!**

 **Before I forget, this chapter goes to** _Dorian Havilliard_ **, who I was going to give the last chapter to but forgot.**

 **Can we make it up to 65 reviews? Is that possible? Thanks for all of herbicides that I already have. It brightens my day! And I have a poll going on. You can answer in your r** **eviews too. Should I update as I write or write everything then post it all at once? That is for a new story that I might do.**

 **Thanks for reading. HAPPY THANKGIVING (if you don't celebrate it, just replace Thanksgiving with a holiday that you do celebrate.)! If you read this all the way to the bottom, please put the word Bob in a review.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	26. TB26: One More Day

Hi guys! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Buuuuut, if my plans work, I will own it in *checks watch* thirty two minutes! Yay!

* * *

"So..." Nico stated when they had sat down with their food. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to leave for a while, then come back for the dance without telling Annabeth, Stupid." Thalia answered, smirking, shaking her head, and reading something off of her phone.

"How do you know that?" Nico asked, flabbergasted. "Percy hasn't told us!"

"Yeah, but I have tested you." Percy grinned. Nico blushed lightly.

"Aw! Is Wittle Deaf Breaf embarrassed?" Thalia asked in a baby voice. "Look, Percy! He's growing up! They grow up too fast, don't they?" She ruffled Nico's semi-neat hair. He swatted her hand away.

"Shut up." Nico laughed humorlessly, when Percy started to crack a smile.

"They do, Thalia. They really do." The lead singer agreed, teasing.

"I said shut up!"

Thalia and Percy just burst. Laughing their heads off, Nico waited until they were only giggling to say "Besides, Thalia, you're the girl here. You're the one that has to-"

"Nico? Shut up." Thalia warned. Her voice's tone and her face's features suddenly hardened.

"Okay. Shutting up."

"Anyway," Thalia's face brightened. Nico thought that it was weird that she was able to do that: change her mood so quickly. "What were we talking about?"

"The plan. What else?" Percy raised his eyebrows. The door to Arby's opened and a small jingle of a bell was heard. The Big Three looked up at the entrance out of habit.

The had learned to be aware of who was around them. They were allowed to be out and about by themselves, but their parents had insisted that they learn sword fighting and how to use a bow and arrow and fist fight for that reason. So they kept track of who was around them, who left, and where people that had just entered sat and looked and all of that stuff. They started doing it out of habit.

Rachel had entered the restaurant, looking a bit sour. Before anyone could do anything, Thalia waved her over.

"Hey, Rachel! Where have you been?" Thalia asked.

"Somewhere."

"Doing what?"

"Something."

"With?"

"Someone."

"Thals, that is getting no where." Percy stopped them from continuing. "Hey, Rachel. What's going on?"

"I-i-i don't want to talk about it."

"Come on! Something has to be going on in that head of yours."

"I'm having mixed feelings, okay? I don't know what to think about any of you. I came here trying to sort out my problems. Look where that got me." She laughed humorless, similar to the way that Nico had before then.

"What do you think that you're feeling?" Percy asked calmly. Nico had to pride him for his patience. Nico would have been as blunt as possible.

"With Thalia, I don't know if I want to be friends with her on not. After everything that I did to you guys, no matter how little it was, I feel like I won't be worth her time. With Nico, I just feel like he's too dark and mysterious for me to ever get to know the _real_ him. It's just... everything is so confusing!"

"And with me?" Percy asked, not looking like he was trying to force her to say anything. He was just being a good friend, Nico thought. Percy sure was good at that.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about that. That topic is way way _way_ worse." Rachel wiped a miniscule tear from her eye, only Nico figured that it was there and had started forming.

So Rachel, Percy, Nico, and Thalia had started eating and chatting. Rachel was seeming much better by the time that TB3 had to leave to go record another song.

While leaving, Percy, Nico, and Thalia had a very interesting conversation.

"She's ignoring me! I swear, she doesn't want me here." Percy complained.

"But she does." Thalia countered.

"Perce, I'm only sure of three things when it comes to Annabeth. The first is that he's smart. Like, really smart. Brainiac-in college smart-" Nico started.

"Next thing?" Percy asked, looking towards his younger cousin with none of the patience that he had had during his little talk with Rachel.

"She's fierce. You hurt one of her friends, you hurt her too. And when you hurt her, she'll pound you to a pulp. I mean pound you like a-"

"Last thing, Nico!" Thalia spoke with frustration but was looking at him in curiosity. Nico smiled.

"The last thing is that she loves you. Well, maybe not _love_ love, but she really _really_ likes you. I mean, it's not that hard to notice. Haven't you seen the way that she looks at you? Honestly, are you blind?" Nico raised his eyebrows. Both Thalia and Percy were grinning, but Percy had a hint of pink showing on his cheeks.

"Okay then. She likes me. But if that's true, why would she ignore and avoid me?" Percy asked.

"That's what girls do, Kelp Head." Thalia answered. "They try to hide their feelings and ail, so then they fall hopelessly in love with the boy that they have feelings for and end up getting all of their hopes and dreams crushed. At least, that's what most girls do. All except for the Hunters."

"The group of girls that you used to hunt with? Creative name." Nico snorted slightly. Thalia blushed slightly.

"No! Well, yes. But no! If you keep making smarty-pants comments like that, I'm going to rejoin them!"

"You don't mean that, Thalia. I know that you don't." Percy stated quietly, effectively shutting both Pinecone Face and Death Breath up.

Thalia sighed. "Yeah. I don't."

"Good." They continued in silence.

* * *

They got to their house and entered the sound booth. Starting to sing a song, Percy was standing in there with Nico and Thalia at drums and guitar, respectively. They started to sing a certain song at Percy's request.

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away"

(Secrets by One Republic)

* * *

"Percy? What made you choose that song?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like it, I guess."  
"It doesn't have to do with anyone named, oh I don't know, Annabeth Chase?" Nico raised his eyebrows.

"No. Absolutely not. Why would you think that?"

"Percy, you weren't almost a famous actor for nothing. Yes or no?"

"No."

"Percy!"

"Yes." Percy sighed. "I guess it does."

"Thank you for finally admitting the truth." Thalia grinned softly. "Don't worry, Perce. You'll figure something out."

"I know." Percy flopped down into a chair. "What song do you want to do next?"

Nico and Thalia looked at each other and an understanding passed between the two of them. They named a song title simultaneously.

* * *

 **I'm starting to get writer's block. Sorry for the super long wait! I'm probably going to edit another chapter (or more) in return. I hope that a semi-long chapter can make up for my absence! I now what I'm going to do, I just don't know how to put it into words. This chapter was a little hard to get out.**

 **So, after a super long wait and a few months, TB3 is slowly coming to a close. The climax is about to happen (if it's what you'd consider a climax), and right after that it will start to end. I have an epilogue planned and almost fully written, but I'm going to need to go through a few more chapters before I reach it.**

 **I'd suggest rereading when I finish editing completely. It'll make a lot more sense and will be easier to understand and read. I know that my grammar right now is pretty terrible, so that's going to be fixed too.**

 **Thanks for reading! All of the reviews are what helped me push this story out. Can we try to reach 68 reviews? I never thought that a story of mine would ever get this far!**

 **This chapter must go to** _Florence23_ **for sticking with me through this long and painful journey. Thank you!**

 **I think that that's all for now. Remember, more reviews and I'll update faster!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	27. TB27: Karaoke Night

**Hi guys! It's been forever, hasn't it?**

 **FanFiction is acting up. The view count goes on and off and it's really weird... One of my other stories says one view and nine reviews for a chapter. But I must thank you all for over 17,000 views! You are all awesome! Thanks!**

* * *

"Like I'm Gonna Lose You."

"Percy, we'll sing. Nico can play guitar, and you can play keyboard. Got it?" Thalia asked, taking charge.

"Okay. Fine. But why this song?" Percy asked.

"Just because. You'll see." Thalia smiled softly at her famous cousin. "Don't worry."

"Okay then. Let's get started."

* * *

(Normal is Thalia, **bold is Percy)**

"I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows

We were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared

And then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Just a whisper of smoke**

 **You could lose everything**

 **The truth is you never know**

 **So I'll kiss you longer baby**

 **Any chance that I get**

 **I'll make the most of the minutes**

 **And love with no regrets**

 **Let's take our time to say what we want**

 **Here's what we got before it's all gone**

 **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"

(Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend)

* * *

"Good job, Percy. Now think about those lyrics." Thalia said when the song had ended.

Percy was silent for a few seconds. "Done."

"Is that how you feel about Annabeth?"

"I-I don't know."

"Percy?" Nico asked. "Is it?"

Percy looked back and forth between his two cousins. Finally, he sighed. "I guess so."

"Good." Thalia said softly. "You know how you feel. Piper and Hazel have just gone over to Annabeth's house to see how she feels. I should be getting a call any moment about it."

A few seconds later, Thalia's phone rang.

"Talk about timing." Nico muttered.

"Hello?" Thalia asked into the phone. There was a muffled noise. "Really?... Okay... That's good... Okay... And that's not good. Piper, Percy said that he does, so... Okay... Well that's confusing... But we're leaving tomorrow!... Yes, I realize that... Okay. Okay, okay. Got it. Bye! Bye." Thalia ended the call.

"What happened?" Nico asked. To him, every second felt like an hour, every word like a lecture. It was... different. Curse you, stupid AS HE, he thought.

"Well, Annabeth feels the same but doesn't want to tell you, Percy, which is why she hasn't spoken to us lately and seems a little distant. She's just confused, that's all, and there is no possible way that you are missing that dance. It could be life and death, relationship wise, and we all want you to live."

"That made absolutely no sense whatsoever." Percy stated.

Thalia grinned. "Great! That's exactly what I was going for. Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

"Awesome."

* * *

Around ten minutes mutes later, they pulled up at a karaoke place.

"Really, Thals?" Percy asked, grinning.

"What? I was thinking of a song, then I was thinking of singing a song, then I was thinking of singing in front of a crowd, then I was thinking about someone from a crowd so going so song, then I was thinking of karaoke!" She defended, grinning. Percy didn't fail to notice the slight smirk making its way onto Nico's lips.

"Okay, what surprise is waiting for me in there?" He asked.

"Oh, there isn't one." Nico answered. "There isn't one at all."

"Liar."

They walked in anyway.

The place was crowded, but there were still a few gasps and widened eyes when people saw The Big Three.

"Look! It's them!"

"It can't be!"

"But it is! See Percy Jackson? He's right there!"

"No way."

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Hi, guys!"

The last one was said by none other than Piper McLean, with Annabeth Chase, Calypso Ogygia, Rachel Dare, and Drew Tanaka (Percy didn't have any clue why) with her.

"Hey, Piper! Fancy meeting you here!" Thalia greeted, smiling.

"See, Perce?" Nico asked. "No surprise. Just a random coincidence of them being here at the exact same time as us and in the direction that we were walking. That's all."

"Har har. So funny. Now what are you doing here?" He asked Piper. Drew answered for her.

"We're here to sing. Duh!"

"Then go do it."

"Okay."

Drew got up and went to talk to the DJ guy. When she got back, she said to Percy "I'm on after the next two people."

Percy nodded.

The first person wasn't that good, but the second person was amazing.

"We should ask her if she wants to work in a song with us." Thalia muttered to Nico while she was singing. She left to wait for the girl at Nico's nod.

Then it was Drew's turn.

"This young lady is going to be singing Don't Let Me Get Me by P!nk!" Then all of the attention was on Drew.

The music to the song started to play and Drew started to sing along.

* * *

(Normal is Drew)

"Never win first place, I don't support the team

I can't take direction, and my socks are never

Clean

Teachers dated me, my parents hated me

I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothin'

Right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

I can't take the person starin' back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,

All you have to change is everything you are."

Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears

She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe

Somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

'Cause I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe

Somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

Don't let me get me

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else"

(Don't Let Me Get Me by P!nk)

* * *

"That was surprisingly okay!" Rachel grinned as Drew walked back over to them.

"Really?" She asked. "Let's see you do one."

"Okay then." Rachel talked to the DJ, then said "I'm after the person that's after the next person."

"So... you're after the next two people?"

"Yup!" Rachel grinned.

"Piper, Annabeth, Calypso, you might as well go and sign up now." Drew told them.

"Okay! Come on, guys! Let's beat these people!" Piper stood up and looked at the rest of her "friends."

"I'll only sing if Percy sings." Annabeth said stubbornly.

"Fine. Then I'll sing a song. Let's go."

The four of them left to go talk to the DJ.

Meanwhile, Thalia had gotten back.

"What'd she say?" Nico asked.

"She, obviously, confirmed and answered "OH MY GODS YES!'" Thalia grinned.

"Awesome! Now, I think it's Rachel's turn." Uncooked back at the stage. Thalia raised her eyebrows, but let the topic go.

Rachel was pretty good. Her voice was a little bubbly, but besides that it was great. Then Annabeth got on the stage.

The DJ introduced her and she started singing.

And it was amazing.

* * *

(Normal is Annabeth)

"I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me

I think I took too much

I'm crying here, what have you done?

I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause its making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me

This must be a bad trip

All of the other pills, they were different

Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause its making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause its making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill

You keep makin' me ill"

(Like a Pill by P!nk)

* * *

Then Piper sung, then Calypso. Calypso was still really good. Her voice matched up perfectly.

She was singing A Thousand Years by Thalia Grace, right before she joined TB3. She had written a song and had performed it by herself. When she found out that her two cousins had done the same, they formed the band now known as TB3. It's quite amazing how they were able to do that.

* * *

(Normal is Calypso)

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more"

(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)

* * *

"Wow, Calypso. That was actually really good!" Rachel congratulated when she had finished singing and had gone back to join the group of friends.

"Hold on!" Annabeth grinned. "Percy's up!"

"And next, we have..." the DJ paused for a moment. "Percy Jackson." His voice shone with disbelief. "This is amazing. Next up, we have Percy Jackson singing Rhythm of Love, by himself before joined TB3!

Rhythm of Love was the song that Percy had sung by himself.

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"My head is stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says "Boy quit foolin' around"

I told her "I love the view from up here

Warm sun and wind in my ear

We'll watch the world from above

As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song to be sung

She's got blue eyes deep like the sea

That roll back when she's laughing at me

She rises up like the tide

The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine all mine

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low

We can dance in slow motion

And all your tears will subside

All your tears will dry

And long after I've gone

You'll still be humming along

And I will keep you in my mind

The way you make love so fine

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine all mine

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

Yes sway to the rhythm of love"

(Rhythm of Love by The Plain White T's)

* * *

After a lot more singing, a couple baskets of chicken nuggests, eight shakes (two for Percy), and lots and lots of talking, everybody left to get ready for the big day that was tomorrow.

Because it was the day that Percy, Nico, and Thalia left New York.

* * *

 **To make up for my millions of years gone without an update, I have decided to make this one almost - if not more than - 3,000 words. Even though this took forever, I'm still proud of myself.**

 **So there aren't very many chapters yet. Not exactly sure how many, but since they leave tomorrow (figuratively) and it's the end of the day, this story is starting to wrap up. I'm actually proud of my dedication to this; I've never actually completed (or almost completed) a story of FanFiction before! Yay!**

 **I would love to recommend my stories Apples and Forever. Apples is a very short Percabeth drabble that I think is adorable. I once read something like it on Tumblr and couldn't resist changing it and posting it on my profile. Please check it out!**

 **And Forever is about Selina and Beckendorf's reunion in Eslyium. Please check that out too! It's a one shot!**

 **Okay. I think that's all for now. Can we try to get up to 70 reviews? Just because of the extra long chapter? Please? You all are the best!**

 **I have to thank you for 38 favorites, 53 follows, 65 reviews and 17,052 views! I never thought that a story of mine would make it this far! Thank you all!**

 **Since this is now absurdly long, I'm going to end it because it is most likely almost exactly 3,00 words. It probably is. Yup! Almost xactly 3,00 words! Yay!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	28. TB28: Annabeth Thinks (as usual)

**Hi guys! I started this chapter as soon as I finished the last one because I felt like I owed it to you. Only it's later than they usually are because I haven't had that much time with school and stuff. Wow, I hate exams!**

 **I've decided to go over every chapter a while after the story is done to edit and make it actually look presentable. Can you tell me if I did good with the first and second chapter or not? I've already edited those, the second more than the first, and it would really mean a lot! Thanks!**

 **Since I'm probably starting to bore you, on to the sort of long awaited chapter! *curtains open and announcers voice speaks***

 **Disclaimer: Awesomeninja09 does not own Percy Jackson! And while I'm here, you can take as many pictures as you want as long as those pictures are good! Thank you! *announcer guy leaves***

 **Now starting the chapter! Yay!**

* * *

Annabeth had mixed feelings. She didn't know what to think.

Percy had to stay. Knowing him for months had forced her to like him. Well, not forced, per say. More like made her conscious discover her feelings for him. Well, not made, but... ugh! This is what she meant by mixed feelings!

Percy had to stay. That's the one thing that she knew. Her mind was grasping and searching for facts that were true, and that was one of them. He had to. He couldn't leave her here.

Then there was a matter of Nico and Thalia.

Thalia was sweet. A little punk, but sweet. She cared about her friends and family (especially her family) and protected them (even though Percy and Nico didn't need protecting). Nico was nice, too. A little quiet, but nice. Ever since starting Goode, he seemed to have opened up to everyone, his cousins included. That was definitely good.

So, the facts. Percy had to stay. Thalia was punk and sweet. Nico used to be quiet but has started to open up. All of those were true facts. So were the fact that Rachel, Drew, and Calypso were all of a sudden being nice. She guessed that those were true facts as well.

Why is she saying true facts instead of facts, you might ask? Well, not all facts are true. There are such things as false facts, or information that you believe to be true that isn't. Your favorite color might be sea green, so you know that as a fact. Only it might not be a true fact. It might be a fake fact that is believed to be true, but it's still a fact.

This is too hard to explain, she thought. Oh well.

Annabeth remembered back to the day that they had first met in the elevator; the time when she hadn't known that it was TB3 in the same elevator as her. She probably would've fainted if she had known, but she hadn't. So she didn't.

 _"But that Nico di Angelo kids is handsome, right? Not cute?" Nico asked._

 _"Eh. Nico's okay. Of course, all of the girls around here talk about Percy Jackson. The boys talk about Thalia Grace, but Nico isn't mentioned too much." Grey Eyes said._

 _The dark eyed boy looked hurt. Green Eyes and Blue Eyes shot him glances, trying not to laugh, and Dark Eyes' expression turned from hurt to terrified quickly. Blue Eyes and Green Eyes burst out laughing, not able to hold it in anymore. Dark Eyes looked at them helplessly. "I'm never gonna live this down, huh?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Never."_

 _"Absolutely not."_

 _"In your wildest dreams."_

 _"Ugh." Dark Eyes buried his head in his hands. "Curse this day."_

 _"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked curiously._

 _"Nothing. Just an inside joke." Green Eyes answered._

 _"So, I didn't catch your names? What are they?" Piper questioned._

 _"Peter Johnson."_

 _"Nick Angel. Curse you, parents who named me."_

 _"Tara Gray."_

 _"Well I'm Piper McLean." Piper said._

 _"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth stated._

 _"Nice to meet you." Peter said._

 _"Same to you." Piper grinned before we all left the elevator._

 _"Did they seem a little... I don't know, off, to you at all?" the daughter of a famous fashion designer asked Annabeth once they got out of Peter, Nick, and Tara's sight._

 _"Yeah. Good to know that I wasn't the only person thinking it." Annabeth answered._

 _"Even if you had been thinking it, you'd probably be right." Piper grinned as they waited to cross the street and head towards their plane. "We'd better hurry. We were supposed to be gone a while ago."_

 _"Oh well. Let's just hope that we're lucky."_

As it turns out, the odds were in their favor. They made it to the plane and TB3 had performed a quick song on it. Now that Annabeth thought back, it could've been more obvious. Their initials were the same, for gods sake! They all seemed to hesitate for about a millisecond (if not less) when answering, and they all glanced at each other. Seriously, how did she not notice? Annabeth was supposed to be smart!

Supposed to be.

She laid back on the couch in her small apartment and turned the radio on. One of TB3's newest songs came on. It was called Hey There Delilah.

A small aching appeared in her heart. Percy was going to leave later that day to go on tour. Only listening to the lyrics, Annabeth couldn't help but think that the song was made for her in the future.

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side

Ohh, it's what you do to me, ohh, it's what you do to me  
Ohh, it's what you do to me, ohh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard but just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar, we'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say, if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us, and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way

Delilah, I can promise you that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame

Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah, here's to you, this one's for you

Ohh, it's what you do to me, ohh, it's what you do to me  
Ohh, it's what you do to me, ohh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
Ohhh

(Hey There Delilah by Train)

* * *

Just then a knock was heard on her door. Standing up, Annabeth went to answer it.

Rachel was standing there, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Rachel?" She asked cautiously.

"Percy, Nico, and Thalia are saying their final goodbyes. Just thought I'd warn you." She answered after a few seconds. Annabeth felt small, traitor tears start to make her eyes watery, so she blinked them away as fast as she could.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

And Rachel was gone.

* * *

 **Pretty bad chapter, if do say so myself. You can find that little scene that's mentioned and copied in chapter two if you want to go back and read it again.**

 **One of my PMing buddies, Pulyauthorgirl, "recommended" a FanFiction called Jo Bekke At Hogwarts Commentary by a Weirdo. It's about this really terrible FanFiction that got deleted that they are commenting on. It's full of racism, bragging, and much much more. Here is one sentence written by the real author of the story:**

 **He spok in an awsum suthurn bretesh axnt. "I am Pruffsr ALbis Peeter Quintin alexndr Dumbledur!111111111" he crid.**

 **It has terrible writing, but the commentary is hilarious! I was literally fighting autocorrect while typing up that sentence, and I had to count the number of 1s added. Yikes.**

 **Anyway, please drop by a review! Guest that suggested Hey There Delilah by Train, I hope you liked it! It definitely matched up perfectly. Thanks!**

 **Can we try to get up to 78 reviews? It would make my life if I could get up to 100 by the end of this FanFicton, but the end is coming close! I'm probably boring you out with all the weird and useless talk (which I love), so... bye!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09 :)**


	29. TB29: See You

**Okay. I am so, so sorry. It's been almost a month! It's never taken me this long to update something. I really mean my apology! Is it possible for me to be forgiven?**

 **It's just that I usually update either on a kindle or on a computer (as most people do). But my family shares a computer and I couldn't use it because it really belongs to my parents and my younger brother and sister are on it all the time. I decided that I would update on my kindle, but the updating part of that stopped working. I think that I know how to fix it, but it's been dead for a while and I can't find the charger. Then, my family and I went on a trip for a week, get this:** ** _without the computer._** **So I had to go the week without updating, just reading FanFicions and answering to my PMs on my phone. And just now, I found out how to update on my phone, which is what I'm doing now. Only it's really hard to do because my phone doesn't have good service. This is the third time that I've had to write this, just to let you know. It's impossibly challenging, and I'm in a car with a bunch of other people. So... That's my excuse. Sorry if it's terrible.**

 **I've planned it all out, and there should be around three to five chapters left in this story, not including the epilogue. Yes, I have an epilogue planned. Remember that hint that I gave you chapters ago? The one about the song 'Marry Me' by Jason Derulo? That song is on the epilogue. You might be able to guess what the epiloge's about.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Special thanks to** _VRockstar_ **for being awesome!**

 **Now, without further ado, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no PJO. :(**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were floating on air that was trying to choke you to death? Like everything looked hazy and sounded far away? That's exactly what Annabeth felt like the second that Rachel closed her apartment door.

Annabeth grabbed her jacket and car keys, exited the apartment building, hopped in her car, and drove away. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had driven to the right destination: Percy's place.

Fans were mobbing the building, and Annabeth almost felt bad for the body guards that surrounded three people. All three people had dark hair, and Annabeth knew that they had different colored eyes, none of them brown. Those three people, surrounded by bodyguards, were Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo.

They were heading towards a giant limo, and there were many other people standing behind them, also in the circle of bodyguards. Annabeth started slowly but surely making her way to her big group of friends. Only, as soon as she got within five feet of her famous friends, she was pushed back into the crowd of fans by a burly bodyguard.

"No! Let her in!" Nico yelled over the voices of the crowd of people wanting autographs and pictures.

The bodyguard immediately picked her up and shoved her into the group of teens, muttering a "Sorry, kid." That was barely heard.

Piper, Jason, Hazel, Hazel's boyfriend Frank Zhang, Reyna, Leo, Connor and Travis, Rachel, and Calypso were already there. Annabeth and Piper embraced each other briefly before continuing to walk with the rest of the group. People in the crowd full of fans were saying that it wasn't "fair" that Annabethw as allowed to see them and the rest of them weren't.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" Piper yelled.

"Yeah!" Annabeth responded, just as loud. "I can't believe they do this regularly!"

"I know!"

News reporters were shoving microphones in front of Percy's face. Percy himself just kept his face blank and refused to answer any questions. They were almost to the limo, who's driver stepped into the front seat and started the car.

One news reporter asked "Why are you letting certain people see you and not others?" That was the one question that Percy actually did answer.

"Because they're my friends and I actually know them." He answered.

Leo ran up behind him and threw an arm around the famous star. "Thanks, bro! I didn't know that you felt that way about me!" Them Leo turned to the camera. "Hi, Mom! My name is Leo Valdez and I'm here with my best buddy, Percy Jackson. Yeah, you heard me! He's my best buddy!"

"Shut up, Leo." Percy grinned.

Leo stepped back into the group of friends behind the famous teens when the reporters moved on to talk to Nico and Thalia, who also refused to answer any questions.

Once all of them got into the limo (they all fit in comfortable, actually), they started conversation.

"How do you do that every single time that you leave?" Hazel asked, eyes wide.

"I really don't know. You just get used to it after a while, I guess." Thalia answered, shrugging.

"Annabeth! How have you been?" Calypso asked.

"I've been good. You?" She answered.

"Great! Leo and I have started dating, and he's actually really nice and everything! A little annoying, though..."

"I can hear you, Sunshine!" Leo wore a mask of fake hurt.

"I know! That's why I'm saying it!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Yeah. Leo does get pretty annoying at times." Piper agreed, grinning.

"But he makes the best ever tacos!" Jason added. "They're so good."

"Leo Valdez, tofu taco expert!" Piper finished. The two of them laughed a little.

"Why thank you, Beauty Queen!" Leo bowed. "Thank you, Sparky!"

"Leo!"

"Yes, Hazel?"

"Will you stop?"

"Why, never!"

"Come on, Valdez. You're not exactly giving me the best impression of you." Frank Zhang stated.

"So, Frank," Annabeth started a new conversation. "What school do you come from? You know that we all go to Goode, where do you go?"

"I go to a school in New Rome. My family came on a vacation here, and I knew that Hazel had moved here a few months ago, so I texted her and found out where she goes to school. Then I picked her up there, asked her to go out with me, and here I am!" He answered.

"Cool! What's your school called?" Reyna asked. "I might've gone there. I lived in New Rome a few years ago."

"It's in a district called New Rome Academy. I go to The Official New Rome High School, or NRHS, for short."

"Did you go to New Rome Elementary?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yup!"

"Hazel went there too. I think that Jason moved away the year before I started, though."

"I did!"

"Hey Perce?" Connor asked, looking at the superstar that was looking out the window. "You three are awfully quiet. You okay?"

Percy jumped as if he had been shocked, and looked at Connor.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He continued looking out the window.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "You sure?"

"He just doesn't want to leave, okay?" Thalia snapped. Then she calmed down. "Sorry, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded. "I don't want you three to lave either. I mean-"

"Not helping!" Nico shouted. "We just made the first friends that've actually liked us for us and not our money and fame, and our stupid parents are making us leave them!"

The rest of the limo was silenced. Annabeth could vaguely see the airport getting closer and closer, and she knew that it was almost time for the three of them to leave.

"This has been nice." Jason stated after a few minutes. "It was nice to see you again, sis."

"Same." Thalia sighed. "I bet that Dad wouldn't be this quick to have us leave if he knew that you were here."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Did you really want to meet the dad that we have that only cares about money and fame and not his own children?" Jason shook his head. "I didn't think so."

We pulled into the airport and got out. The bodyguards got back to work, and more fans were there, yelling at The Big Three and asking for pictures and autographs and whatnot.

The giant group of people walked into the airport and waited for a private plane to get there.

"This has been nice."

The son 'Cowboys Like Us' by George Strait started playing. It was once again silent.

The private plane finally got there and the three of them started getting ready to get on. They said their final goodbyes to everyone.

"Piper?" Percy asked right before they got on. "We can do it."

Piper nodded. "I know." If Annabeth looked really closely, she could tell that her best friends eyes had started tearing up.

"Annabeth?" Percy turned to her.

"Yes?" She answered. She suddenly knew why Piper had started tearing up. The look that Percy was giving her... It was just too sad.

"See you." He smiled faintly before getting on the plane, his cousins following.

With a final wave, the doors to the plane closed and the three of them were gone.

'Cowboys like us sure do have fun

Racin' the wind, chasin' the sun

Take the long way around back to square one

Today we're just outlaws out on the run

There'll be no regrets, no worries and such

For cowboys like us'

(Cowboys Like Us by George Strait)

The final verse started, and Annabeth couldn't help but agree with the words. They were the Cowboys, both TB3 and the rest of them were different groups of Cowboys. They were doing the same yet different things. They were all Cowboys, and they were just outlaws on the run.

Just Cowboys.

Different yet the same.

Annabeth sighed. "Well, let's head back." A tear slipped down her cheek and she let it. It was no time to hide her sadness. Three of her now closest friends had just left for gods know how long, and the only place that she could now see them was in tv. There was absolutely no reason to hide her sadness.

None at all.

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize for the lateness of this update. My phone has just been really mean lately and I had to type this up in the Notes area in my phone. It's really hard, but I'll do it if it means updating and satisfying you all! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this all!**

 **3-5 chapters plus an epilogue left. My goal is to reach 100 reviews by the time that this FanFiction ends. Think we can do it? I sure hope so! Can we try to get up to... 88 reviews? Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed at one point in time!**

 **Now, I've just been curious. How do guests know when something is being updated? I just wanted to know... If there are any guests out there that could tell me, that'd be great!**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone that's reviewed, followed, favorited, and viewed this story! Every one of these means a whole bunch to me and brightens up my day! Thanks to all of you!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	30. TB30: A Weird Slip of Paper

**Does anyone reading this know about Lisa Kleypas? I doubt it, but she's related to me by marriage! Isn't that cool! My mom's sister married her brother... Sounds a little confusing, but I might want to talk to her sometime about writing to see if she could give me some tips. Does that sound like a good idea to you? She's a New York Times bestseller!**

* * *

Wow. This was a lot more complicated than normal teenage problems.

For the next few weeks, Annabeth only received 3 calls, 2 voicemails, and 27 texts from all three members of The Big Three combined. She knew that they were busy, she just wished that they had had more time to actually keep in contact with her.

Annabeth was watching the news (yes, some teenagers do that) when something about TB3 came up. It showed Percy, Nico, and Thalia talking to the press about their new two new single songs. One was sung by Nico, and the other by Thalia. Annabeth had heard them both.

"Nico di Angelo!" The reporter, a pretty brunette with shining brown eyes, asked. "What were you thinking as the three of you wrote this song?"

"Well," Nico answered. Just the sound of his voice made Annabeth want to burst into tears. "We usually write our songs separately and whoever writes it gets to pick who sings it. We all know that I'm better at rap, Thalia does the girl stuff, and Percy does the non-rap boy songs, so we just pick who sing a from there.

"When we write down the lyrics, we include what notes are played on what instruments at what times, and we set ourselves up and basically keep guessing the tune until we get it right."

"It's complicated for other people, but is really easy to do for the three of us." Thalia added helpfully.

"So, you write your songs then guess the tune?"

"Yup!" Thalia answered, popping the 'p.' "Whenever Nuco writes a song, we like to assume that it's rap. That's how we go with him. He'll tell someone else to sing it otherwise."

"Percy Jackson, do you have anything to say about this?" The reporter turned her microphone to Percy, eyes hopeful, but put it back to her own lips when he shook his head. "Well, do you have anything to say about leaving Goode? Was that... Different, at all?"

Percy nodded. "It was."

"How so?"

Percy stood up a little straighter and looked at someone behind the camera a little sadly. "Well, imagine this. You're a famous singer with an average IQ, you have billions of dollars in your bank account, you take all of your courses online and in your free time, and you're used to signing autographs, taking pictures, and always being on tour.

"Then your dad and two uncles come along and tell you 'Hey! You're going to high school in New York, which is one of the most crowded cities in America! Have fun getting there on a public plane with a bunch of obsessed fans!' So you get on the plane and get to the high school.

"You make some really nice and funny friends that help improve your all around attitude. Then you go to a party and your dad and two uncles - the same people that sent you there in the first place, tell you that you'd be leaving in about three days. How do you feel?

"Then you go on tour, sign autographs and take pictures with fans, and hang out with your two famous cousins, but you can't get someone from the high school that you were sent to out of your head. How do you think I feel?"

"He doesn't exactly feel that great about it." Thalia summed up. "After all, we're still teenagers." The reporter nodded, and Nico's song started to play.

Annabeth turned the tv off, staring at it blankly.

"After all, we're still teenagers..."

"Still teenagers..."

"Teenagers..."

Those words were ringing in her ears.

"We're still teenagers..."

Annabeth didn't know why that sentence made her tear up.

"How do you think I feel?"

She missed them. All three of them, even the quiet and brooding Nico di Angelo.

Annabeth just wanted them to come home. Nothing else, she just wanted them there.

Please come home.

* * *

Piper was planning.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia were coming in exactly five days, and she was having to really fight the temptation of telling Annabeth. She was sure that they would do something or another, however, and that they would leave some clue of some sorts.

As it turns out, she was right. Three days later, she heard Connor gasp and scream when he opened his locker. A crowd gathered around him, and he shoved what he was holding onto other people's faces.

There was a sheet of paper that said ' _Congratulations! You have been chosen to go back stage for one of The Big Three's concerts, here in New York. Please arrive at the concert destination an hour and thirty minutes before the actual concert starts, because you will get a your from TB3 themselves, then will be able to attend the concert. Thank you, and have a nice day._

 _-Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo'_

Piper grinned. Most likely, all of their friends from Goode had gotten those. There was also a little pass that had the details on it, and that's what they would actually take with them. Still, it was pretty generous of their friends to do that for them.

Another gasp was heard as Calypso opened her locker. She held up the same thing as Connor. Piper hurried to her own locker to open it.

Sure enough, there was a sheet of paper and a slip of paper in the center of her locker. Piper squealed, which caused people to crowd around her, too. All of a sudden, teenagers were scrambling to their lockers to open them. A majority of people didn't get anything, but there were a few lucky ones that did.

Connor, Calypso, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Drew, Rachel, and Piper were only a few. There were one or two random people, but everyone else "just so happened" to be friends of TB3. Best thing: they got front seats; the seats that usually costed the most out of everything were theirs. It was unimaginable.

You could practically see Annabeth's eyes widen when she found the two papers in her own locker, covered with a small note that was unmistakably Percy's handwriting. Looking down, Piper also found a note for her, farther back in her locker.

' **Piper** ,' it read.

 **'Plan in action. Our place tonight. Don't miss it.**

 **-Percy'**

It was simple and small, yet to the point and meaningful. Piper made sure to mark that in her mental calendar.

It was going to be awesome. Annabeth was going to be so surprised, Piper thought, and was never going to get that giddy smile off of her face.

Piper could picture it already.

* * *

 **At least I updated faster, right? Yay!**

 **So, things are now moving pretty slowly in this story. Slower than I'd anticipated, actually, so the chapter abound might have to go up. At least you know what's going to happen!**

 **I just now realized that there is basically no talking besides TB3 talking on the tv. I just felt like doing Annabeth and Piper's almost POVs, and I would absolutely LOVE everybody's input! Who's almost POV would you like next? Please tell me!**

 **So, since I doubt that very many people actually read the top of this, I'm going to ask again: Has anyone here heard of Lisa Kleypas? I'm related to her in some twisted, weird way. Please let me know if you do! I'm probably going to get some writing advice from her, just to improve my writing.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH to anyone who reviewed last chapter! I wasn't able to see the reviews until later today, so please excuse me because of my not-replyingness (the is no way that that's a word :D)! Thank you to** _Calefe_ **, for being my FFF (FanFiction Friend) through all of this. I'm glad that we were able to come to an agreement about the HOT xa million HEAD! :)**

 **Since this is getting pretty long, I'd like to thank you about all of your biews and everything's! I've had over 100 views for the last chapter, which may not seem like a lot to you, but is just SO MUCH to me. Thank you!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	31. TB31: Confusing and a New Song

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! Thank you! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. :(**

* * *

Annabeth got the note too.

She got that slip of paper that had the TB3 information on it, but she only realized that there was a note attached when she got home and actually looked at it.

' **Wise Girl :),**

 **See you!**

 **-Seaweed Brain/Kelp head'**

Just those few words made Annabeth want to burst out in tears. It wasn't fair.

But Annabeth had to give The Big Three credit; they did an awesome job of surprising everyone. Except for Piper. Piper was smirking when she read hers. SHe also had a note, Annabeth rrealized. Why did Piper have a note? She thought back to before Percy had left their house, way back when Piper had pulled him into the kitchen and left Annabeth to wonder what they had been talking about.

By any chance, was that what Piper's note had been about? Annabeth quickly shook the thought out of her head. Piper would've told her if anything had been going on.

But still...

Annabeth shook her head, sighed, and continued working on her history essay. Life was just so confusing sometimes.

* * *

 **(A/N: Here you go, Calefe!)**

Even though Percy had a reason for his nervousness, Nico was just as nervous.

You couldn't really expect him to not be nervous, could you? His cousin and best friend was going to ask a girl out in front of thousands of screaming fans. If anything, that was nerve racking to just watch, much less be a part of.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh go-" Percy paced.

"Shut it, Kelp Head! Piper's going to be here soon!" Thalia snapped, checking her phone. "Ha! Look, Piper said 'will b there in 5!' She's coming."

"I know, it's just-"Percy pulled at his hair. "I've never done anything like this ever before."

Thalia's gaze softened and Nico started to feel a little bad for his older cousin.

"You know," He stated quietly. "There cant really be a negative outcome. You heard her say it herself. Annabeth likes you."

"Well yeah, but-" Percy argued.

"Percy, everybody has their moments." Thalia said, standing up. Nico stood and joined her. Percy seemed to almost shrink under his female cousins gaze. "You're no different. It's in the job description of being a teenager, remember?"

"Well yeah. But nothing like this was in my contract when I signed it!" Percy answered. All of a sudden, Nico felt like laughing.

"Perce, that's because what you're doing is against your contract. You know that, so stop trying to come up with excuses."

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right."

Thalia spread her arms out in confusion. "I've been trying to tell you that for the past ten minutes! Why do you listen to him when he says it, but not me?"

The doorbell rang just as Percy smirked. "Because Nico's actually persuasive." Then he slipped out the door before Thalia count counter what he said.

She turned to Nico and huffed in annoyance. "You're lucky you're cute." She ruffled his hair and Nico tried to swat her away. "Anyway, thanks for slapping some sense into him. He really needed it."

Nico nodded. "Yeah. He did. only I didn't slap him. I jus told him-"

"Blah blah blah, we get it we get it we get it, Piper's here." Percy entered the room again.

"That was fast." Nico nodded at Piper in greeting. "Thanks for coming. Percy here was going crazy."

"Shut up." They all laughed.

"Oh, it's fine. Anything for Annabeth. She became a completely different person while you were here. No longer completely worked up in her studies or anything. You guys are miracles!"

"Okay. Now tell us something we don't know." Thalia smirked. Then she turned to Percy. "I'd kill you right now, but," She lookeda t Piper and Nico. "I don't want to have any witnesses around.

"If you killed me, you'd be imprisoned for lie. We're about as important as... someone important."

Que more laughing.

"Okay!" Nico interrupted. "We gathered here for a reason. Now, Piper, we will tell you this reason and you can-"

"Jeez, Nico. We're not in a fancy meeting with the president." Thalia interrupted. Nico settled his Death Glare on her and she fidgeted nervously. Nico felt a sense of pride knowing that he could do that to his older cousin.

"Okay, so we invited you here to help us prepare. Should we write a song to play and sing when we walk in, or should we just slip in and dance to whatever song is playing, or should we just use someone else's song?" Percy asked.

"I personally say that you should write a song, but it's defiantly your choice! Just a written song is a lot more romantic for a girl, and if you were to actually make it a real song, she would feel so honored and special. It'd be perfect." Piper answered, smiling slightly.

"Okay. Thank you! Do you think that you could help us write and sing it? It would be awesome to get help from a love expert!" Percy pleaded. "Please?"

Piper rolled her eyes, smiling. "Fine. But I don't know if my voice is nearly as good as yours is." She answered after a few seconds.

"Let's get writing!"

* * *

"You should write a song that tells her how much you like and love her." Piper sighed after twenty minutes of nothing but crumpled up pieces of paper in a trash can. "But without directly saying it"

"But what does that mean? I've _never_ had a writers block this big!" Percy complained, hands on his head.

"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving, I need it now." Nico hummed softly. His eyes widened and he wrote it down. _I might be on to something..._

"What was that, Nico?" Thalia asked, turning towards the younger boy.

Nico repeated the words to his friends. Piper and Percy grinned. Thalia smirked.

"When I'm without you

I'm something weak." Thalia continued. Percy snapped his fingers as Thalia took the paper that Nico had write on and added the words.

"You got me begging

Begging, I'm on my knees." Percy added on. Piper's eyes widened as she realized where that was going.

"I don't wanna be needing your love

I just wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when you're away

Ooh, baby" She nodded along.

"Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little taste." Percy nodded. "Nico, this is brilliant! Thank you!"

Even while in bed, drifting off to sleep, Nico was humming the words of their new song.

"Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love and little sympathy."

* * *

 **NEWS:**

 **I got a poll on my profile! I would love it if you could go and check it out and answer it because its really important. I'm wondering what story you want me to write about once I finish with this and Complaint Department. Thank you so much!**

 **Review! :D**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	32. TB32: Awkwardness and Concerts

**I am finally an official writer. I have found what Pandora's Jar has given us: the cursed Writers Block. Wow... That was actually pretty fun to type up! But seriously. I had no idea what to write.**

 **This chapter, in my standards, took a while. For you, it might've been like, two minutes. But I have died three times while writing this, s I really hope that you I hit it. You might be able to tell where I got The Block, so you can go ahead and guess in the comments if you want.**

 **The story is finally picking up! Once I'm done, I'm going to edit this to make it much less choppy, if you know what I mean. It should help with the flow and make it much easier to read. Thanks for reading!**

 **Check out** _Calefe's_ **stories! They're awesome!**

 **Thanks to last chapters reviewers:** _Florence23, Calefe, Seaweedgirl1117,_ **and** _WiseGirlGeek_ **! You're all amazhang (yes, I did mean to include that pun. I'm so PUNNY!)!**

 **Now, in with the chapter!**

* * *

They finished the song, and Piper was tired. How was it that Percy, Nico, and Thalia were able to do this for a living? It seemed almost impossible!

"That's a pretty good song! O bet that Annabeth will love it!" She commented.

"I really hope so." Percy, for once in his life, was nervous. He didn't get nervous around anything; news reporters, screaming fans, and more, but the second that he sees his crush (Annabeth), he loses all dignity and brain cells (though Annabeth would argue that he didn't have much to lose, in the matter of brain cells).

"It is, Perce. Trust me." Thalia patted his back for a few seconds. Percy smiled ever so slightly. "How should we get there? I don't think that we'd want to have lots of screaming fans and everything yelling about 'how awesome we are' and wanting our autographs. That will most certainly attract Annabeth."

"Well," Piper reasoned. "Get there and wait in the car. I'll call you about two minutes before you enter, and I'll have Annabeth and Jason with me so that we can distract her from who goes into the room. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah."

"It does."

"Sure, I guess."

"Are you ready for this? I know that I am! Tomorrow night is the dance, so that's when you'll be performing and singing your song. I'll bribe the DJ so that he'll play the track to your music. Deal? You're going to have to pay me."

"Okay." Percy responded. "Deal. How much do you need?"

"About... Twenty to fifty dollars should be good."

Percy gave her a hundred. "Just keep the change." He told Piper, who's eyes were wide.

"Okay then..." She carefully slipped the cash into her wallet, which she slowly put inside of her purse. "Let's get some sleep for now."

"Sleep sounds amazing. I'll drive you to your place." Percy started standing up, and Piper reluctantly let him.

Once they were in the car, an uncomfortable silence enraptured them, flooding the room like poisonous gas.

"So..." Percy stated.

"So..." Piper added. "This is awkward."

"Yes, yes it is."

More silence.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you able to do that so often?"

"We usually hire a song writer, but for the past few albums we've decided to try to write our own stuff. It makes us feel less copyrighted, if you know what I mean. Why?"

"It was hard work."

"That it is."

More silence.

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is this conversation so weird?"

"I have no idea, if you know what I mean. Why?"

"You're just copying what I said earlier, aren't you."

"Not technically, Perce." Piper smirked. "Not technically."

* * *

The night of the concert was a little chaotic.

Of course, all of them got there on time. Jason was earliest, not wanting to miss out on his older sisters performance, with Hazel right behind him and the rest following her. They all got to go backstage and see Percy, Nico, and Thalia (which everyone was happy about), until finally relenting and having to sit down in their front row seats, waiting for the concert to start.

"Hello New York!" Percy yelled, as soon as he and his two famous cousins were situated on the stage. He was met with screams from adoring fans. "How have you been today?" More screaming. "Awesome! So, these first two songs is going to be sung by the one and only Thalia Grace!" Percy announced. Fans screamed (even more) as Thalia adjusted the microphone attached to her ear.

"Perce, the one after that will be sung by you. Don't forget that!" She mocked. Percy smirked.

"Got it, PF."

Thalia glared. Then they continued with the concert like nothing childish was happening. Jason laughed, getting weird looks from some fans that didn't know TB3 personally.

"Okay! This song is called Hello." Thalia grinned.

Then she started singing a song that Jason had never heard before. And it was amazing.

* * *

(Normal is Thalia)

"Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing  
Hello, can you hear me  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened

It's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time

So hello from the other side (other side)  
I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
Anymore

Hello from the other side (other side)  
I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

(Hello by Adele)

* * *

The applause lasted for minutes, and Thalia stuck her younger out at her older cousin. He just grinned at her.

"The next song," Perce said once the applause had gone down. "Is going to be sung by me. It's called Uptown Funk!"

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"This hit, that ice cold

Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

Stop, wait a minute

Fill my cup, put some liquor in it

Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, get the stretch  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh dry skippy

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Bitch say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up uh  
I said uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up

Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me

Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!

Don't believe me just watch uh

Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh

Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up"

(Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson)

* * *

They sung many more songs (Nico even got to do a few) before the concert ended. When it did, they had to sign autographs, hop in their limo, and leave without even a goodbye to or from their friends.

"Well, they are pretty busy." Leo said, voice sounded slightly hurt. "We can't blame them."

And the day after that, it was the dance.

It hadn't exactly gone as planned, though. Even Jason, who was t in on the plan, had known that much.

* * *

 **Over two thousand words for you! If better get used to writing chapters this long. It's definitely better than the one thousand worded state that I'm in right now.**

 **So, I still have that poll in my profile. Many thanks to anyone and everyone who voted on it! Currently, Blood of Olympus Continued is winning with Girls Day right behind it. If you want one of those other options, please go ahead and vote! It would mean so much!**

 **I'd prefer it if you voted on the actual poll instead of in reviews because it's much easier to keep track of, but whatever suits you guys best! I won't be picky!**

 **Do you think that we could make it up to 100 reviews? 100th reviewer gets a Percy Jackson or Harry Potter one shot given to them! The winner can just tell me what they want the one shot to be about, and I'll write it (please no Percico, Jasico, or anything like that. Canon couples, but I guess that I can do some Thalico, Leyna, Nico/Reyna, one sided Leo/Thalia, Liper, and that stuff. I will do Solangelo, if you're wondering. Just nothing else, please!)! Doesn't that sound awesome? Sorry guests, but the winner has to be a person with an account. Otherwise, I won't be able to contact you for your one shot.**

 **Thank you so much! Remember to check out** _Calefe's_ **work (like I told you at the top of the chapter.)! This has been really long. Might as well end it now.**

 **-Awesomeninja09 :D**


	33. TB33: Songs, Videos, and Dresses

**HAPPY PRESIDENTS DAY (to you USAers!)!**

 **You have no idea how long I've been wanting to spit this chapter out. Writer's block just completely took me over again, and I'm sorry. More info at the bottom. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Contrary to popular (my) belief, I in fact do not (not not not not not) own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (PJatO) *runs out crying***

* * *

Annabeth sat quietly in her bedroom, thinking. Just thinking. Not about anything in particular, but thinking.

And she didn't like what she was thinking.

Annabeth shook her head and turned in the radio. TB3's new song 'Hello,' sung by Thalia, was playing.

She changed the station.

This time is was a song sung by Adele. If Annabeth remembered correctly (which she always did), the song was called 'When We Were Young.' Annabeth knew the words, so she started to sing along.

"Everybody loves the things you do

From the way you talk

To the way you move

Everybody here is watching you

Cause you feel like home

You're like a dream come true

But if by chance you're here alone

Can I have a moment

Before I go?

Cause I've been by myself all night long

Hoping you're someone I used to know

You look like a movie

You sound like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

I was so scared to face my fears

Cause nobody told me that you'd be here

And I swear you moved overseas

That's what you said, when you left me

You still look like a movie

You still sound like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

It's hard to admit that

Everything just takes me back

To when you were there

To when you were there

And a part of me keeps holding on

Just in case it hasn't gone

I guess I still care

Do you still care?

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

When we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

I'm so mad I'm getting old

It makes me reckless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

When we were young"

As she finished, Annabeth heard clapping in the background.

"Great song, Annie!"

"You know not to call me Annie." Annabeth growled.

"Fine, Anniebeth. Great singing!"

"Don't call me that either. And thanks." The bling girl replied. Piper dat down on the edge of Annabeth's bed, which Annabeth was laying down in.

"You should sing that song to Percy. You didn't write it, but send him a video of you singing it or something. I'll take a video of that song or a different song or something, and we can do that!" Piper suggested.

"I don't know. He could take it the wrong way. Like, as a breakup or something. I wouldn't want that. Especially since we're not even dating." Annabeth answered. Piper rolled her eyes.

"This isn't even a breakup song, Annabeth."

"So? He could still take it that way!"

"You're acting paranoid about this whole thing. Do I need to call you 'Annie' to get you to get in your right mind again? I will if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, for this? I would. I totally would."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Annie."

"You said that you would stop!"

"Well ha, Anniebell." Piper smirked. "Now come on. Start filming that video."

"Fine, Beauty Queen." As soon as Annabeth spoke those words, Piper's nostrils flared.

"You don't get to call me that! Only Leo does!"

"And why is that?"

"Because Leo came up with the nickname!" Piper defended.

"Fine, Beauty Queen." Annabeth grinned. "But seriously, you forced me to do this. Let's get started."

Annabeth just didn't want to admit that she really wanted to see Percy's reply.

* * *

"Are you ready, girls? Silena is taking us shopping for dresses a little late, but she's paying for everything, so be happy." Piper told the girls gathered in her room. Then she added to herself "Even though I can pay for my own stuff."

A few groaned (Annabeth, Piper [who hadn't said that other thing with much excitement], and Rachel) while a few cheered (Calypso, Drew, Juniper, Silena, and everyone else with them).

"Let's go!" Silena said, sounding much more energetic. "Let's do this!"

The dresses were beautiful.

Silena bought all of theirs except for Piper's, and they headed out the door, ready to get changed, do their hair, and put makeup on ("No! Makeup is definitely unnecessary!" Annabeth groaned).

The dance, Piper thought, was going to be amazing.

Too bad it really wasn't.

* * *

 **Well, it was shorter than the last one.**

 **SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I THOUGHT THAT I HAD POSTED THIS, SO I WENT TO GO AND CHECK IT OUT EARLIER, THEN I REALIZED THAT I HADN'T POSTED IT YET! AHH!**

 **Then again, I highly doubt that this matters to you, considering the fact that you're reading this right now. JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Okay, moving on. I have a new story posted (that's been posted for a while!). It's a sad one shot about Piper and Annabeth's friendship, AU. Mortals. Please R &R!**

 **That's about it for now, really. See you next chapter (which will hopefully be posted in a shorter amount of time than this one. :/)! Remember, next chapter is the dance! :)**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


	34. TB34: The Dance

**I did say HOPEFULLY, did I not? Well, I finally got this posted. I'm sorry.**

 **There's just so much that I can do with these characters and this plot, and this is the climax of the story, I had to make it perfect for all of you perfect people! NOt only did I have writer's block for what to do for this, but I've also had too much homework and family problems and just a lot of stuff going on all at the same time. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of hoping that posting this will relieve me of some stress.**

 **Well, I've held you back for long enough. Enjoy the chapter (and sorry about the end)!**

* * *

Annabeth wasn't really sure what was going on.

At first, it was pretty amazing. There was food (it was free, too! Score!) and drinks, and catchy, popular music was playing. The stage in the cafeteria was covered up, however, and nobody knew why. Anyway, there were a few songs where everybody started dancing the same dance (Hit the Quan was a big one) at the same time, and everything was just happy and cool and awesome.

Then _that_ song started playing.

It started out as a simple, slow melody, but anybody at our school could recognize the voice singing the love song.

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"Baby last night was hands down

One of the best nights

That I've had no doubt

Between the bottle of wine

And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye

Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin' rain

And I know that I can't ever tell you enough

That all I need in this life is your crazy love

If I never get to see the Northern lights

Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night

Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand

Baby I could die a happy man

A happy man, baby, hmm

Baby and that red dress brings me to my knees

Oh but that black dress makes it hard to breathe

You're a saint, you're a goddess, the cutest, the hottest, a masterpiece

It's too good to be true, nothing better than you

In my wildest dreams

And I know that I can't ever tell you enough

That all I need in this life is your crazy love

If I never get to see the Northern lights

Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night

Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand

Baby I could die a happy man yeah

I don't need no vacation, no fancy destination

Baby you're my great escape

We could stay at home, listen to the radio

Or dance around the fireplace

And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia

Or drive a sports car up the coast of California

Well if all I got is your hand in my hand

Baby I could die a happy man

Baby I could die a happy man

Oh, I could die a happy man

You know I could girl

I could die, I could die a happy man, uh oh hmm"

(Die a Happy Man by Thomas Rhett)

* * *

The reason why anybody at Goode could recognize the voice?

It was the voice of a singer that'd come to this school for a majority of the school year. The voice of a teenage boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

More specifically, it was the voice of Percy Jackson.

 _No, no, no, no, no…_ Annabeth thought. _Please not him._

That's when the curtains opened in all of their glory, showing the people at the dance what was behind those curtains.

It was three people that has a keyboard, a guitar, and the drums.

Three teenagers.

Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson.

 _Why?_

"So, uh…" Percy started. Thalia whispered something into his ear and he nodded. Everyone at the dance was looking at them by then.

"That was a new song, and it was written for a girl in this cafeteria." Percy's eyes skimmed the crowd, pausing when they found me. "I think you know who you are. And I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for everything, really. These next two songs are for you too, by the way."

Percy stopped talking and Nico and Thalia started playing on their instruments.

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"Oh my love for the first time in my life

My eyes are wide open

Oh my lover for the first time in my life

My eyes can see

I see the wind

Oh, I see the trees

Everything is clear in my heart

I see the clouds

Oh, I see the sky

Everything is clear in our world

Oh my love for the first time in my life

My mind is wide open

Oh my lover for the first time in my life

My mind can feel

I feel the sorrow

Oh, I feel dreams

Everything is clear in my heart

I feel life

Oh, I feel love

Everything is clear in our world

(Oh My Love by The Score)

* * *

The applause sounded like thunder, it was so loud. A few guys in the back decided to wolf whistle, and Annabeth's face was getting steadily more and more red. Piper made her way next to Annabeth and nudged her arm, smiling.

"Did you help plan this?" Annabeth asked her best friend.

"Well duh!" Piper responded, leaving Annabeth and heading for the stage.

"That song was called Oh My Love." Percy stated. "The next one is called Friend Zone."

* * *

(Normal is Percy)

"I like this girl so much

She's always on my mind

We have an awesome time

We never crossed the line

She don't wanna mess-up the friendship

"Friendsies"

I'm in a frenzy, 'cause my bedroom's empty

And I'm gently attempting to win her over

By being as good as friend as I can be

She's tempting but riddled with doubt

Friend Zone is like the mafia

You'll never get out!

Ya

She doesn't know the half

In my wallet I keep her photograph

I've made my decision

For you, Babygirl, I'd change religions

'Cause in your eyes I see heaven

Girl, I think about you 24/7

Before this story ends

I wanna know can we be more than friends?

I put my hands up in the air

Try to act like I don't care

But tonight I'm all alone

Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone, Oh Ya

I go the blues 'cause we're not knockin' the boots

We're talkin' gossip news and shoppin' for shoes

I hate when you make me watch Sex and The City until the day ends

I'm not your gay friend!

But I'll do it, just to get next to you.

Just to prove I can best the rest the dudes

I'm obsessed with you. I pester you.

'Cause when we ain't together, I'm probably texting you

Ohh!

You make me the maddest

I just want to change my Facebook status

To "in a relationship"

But "it's complicated"

Well you're makin' it hard for me

'Cause I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

I put my hands up in the air

Try to act like I don't care

But tonight I'm all alone

Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

I know you don't notice, but there's no excuse

To date that other dude, he's a total douche

He's got a few broken screws, I'm so confused

That Imma have to show the dude

That you deserve better, and you know you do

Always feel free to cry on my shoulder. Boo

'Cause if I ever go with you, I'm sure I'll stay

I wanna leave now, but I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

(I just can't walk away)

I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

I put my hands up in the air

Try to act like I don't care

But tonight I'm all alone

Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I put my hands up in the air

Try to act like I don't care

But tonight I'm all alone

Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone

Now, I'm in The Friend Zone"

(Friend Zone by Your Favorite Martian)

* * *

"Annabeth," Percy said. Many heads turned towards me so fast that they all should've gotten whiplash. I could see Drew out of the corner of my eye, and her fists were clenched and her face red. It made me smile in this dark time.

Before Percy could say anything else, however, Piper ran on stage.

She whispered something in Percy's ear and he nodded, handing her a microphone.

"Annabeth!" She told me. "Get your butt up here." I shook my head vigorously, looking around at all of the people that were watching me. The cafeteria was silent.

"Go." A quiet voice urged me. Hazel.

"Yeah. Go!" Jason added.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Leo chanted. Other people started joining in (including Piper, Nico, and Thalia) until almost the whole gym was yelling the two letter word. "Go! Go! GO! GO! GO!"

Reluctantly, I walked towards the stage. Instead of getting on the stage with the famous band and my friend, I stood right in front of it.

"Yeah, Percy?" I asked quietly.

Percy's name had never felt so right in my mouth before. I wanted to be able to say it over and over and over again, never stopping. My mind turned to mush when that word came out of my mouth, and it was hard to say anything else. "What is it?"

"Annabeth," Percy said again. "I love you." The last part he whispered, yet everyone in the gym heard it. One person started clapping, then another and another and another, until everybody was clapping, looking like seals with their hand movements.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Piper urged, her hand waving for me to get on the stage with her. "Don't make me look bad." She joked.

I slowly stepped onto the stage, unsure of myself. Is this really what I should be doing? Was this right?

"Percy, I-"

Just as I was about to repeat the three words that he'd told me, the fire alarm went off. People went from staring to screaming in a millisecond, and my brain pushed me into action.

Everybody started rushing for the exit, but the stage was on the complete opposite side of the huge cafeteria, and there were lots of people trying to get out and once. I looked around wildly, trying to climb off of the stage as my classmates ran. The room started to smell a lot more like smoke, and I couldn't hold back a small sob. That sob soon turned into a coughing fit, however, as smoke started rising slowly towards the ceiling. Percy helped Piper down, her heels not helping her run down the stairs to get off the stage, then helped Thalia next. Nico got down on his own as Percy finally helped me.

We started running towards the exit with Piper, Nico, and Thalia in front of Percy and I. The smoke got heavier as my vision blurred.

My foot must've not liked me that day, because I somehow managed to trip Percy. I attempted to help him back up, but he was coughing too much for me to get a steady grip on him. He waved me on, silently telling me to get out, but I wouldn't budge.

"Go!" Percy's voice sounded raspy, and I knew that I would never think of that word in the same way again. Percy finally managed to get back up, but the door to outside the cafeteria was closed. I ran up to it, coughing, and tried to open it. The door wouldn't move. I cursed.

"No! Open!" Giving up after a few seconds, I ran out of the cafeteria and towards the exit sign down the hall. Percy was right behind me. I gasped as I reached it, my body shaking.

Percy tried to find the door handle, the smoke clogging up his vision. I faintly saw the door open and felt myself being thrown out of the school. I heard the door close behind me, and a scream from inside the building. There was yelling as I felt myself being picked up by sturdy hands.

I heard the door open again and heard a gasp.

My last thought was that the hands holding me weren't Percy's. I was put on something that felt like a cot before I passed out.

* * *

 **I said that I was sorry! Please don't kill me!**

 **Is it possible for us to get to 115 reviews? Thanks to everybody that's reviewed, followed, favorited, and everything elsed this story! Sometimes I'll go back and read your reviews when I'm sad, and I'll get unbelievable happier. Thank you all so much!**

 **I was reading over a few chapters and cringed at my horrible grammar. I might go back in a little while and edit everything. It's sort of like betaing my own FanFiction, is it not?**

 **Please review! Remember, our goal is 115! I'll probably update either way though... my writers block has been cured! Yay!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


	35. TB35: How?

**Notes will be in the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Will Percy Jackson Be Able to Sing Again?

Yesterday at 8:17 Percy Jackson, one of the worlds most famous singers, was the victim of a school fire. Everyone got out safely except for Jackson and a girl who won't be identified until her family allows her to be. Jackson was somehow able to find a door and open it to get the girl to safety, but he was locked in the burning school.

Firefighters Ares Warheart and Hephaestus Cook were able to get Jackson out before it was too late, but he was badly burned and his vocal chord was affected. Does that mean that he won't live? That he won't be able to sing again? Ever? Or will he make a miraculous recovery and continue doing what he was meant to do? Only time will tell us.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound reminded Annabeth of her alarm clock. Only the sound she was hearing now was quieter. There was the faint whisper of voices and sounds among the beeping of the alarm clock. Barely cracking an eye open, Annabeth saw a too-bright light and her instincts made her snap the eye shut again. Squirming a little, all the details of the night before entered Annabeth's brain like an amnesiac remembering everything.

Oh Percy...

Thinking of the famous singer made Annabeth start to hyperventilate. He could be dead, he might be dead, he must be dead, he is dead, Percy is dead, Percy is dead, Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy...

"Annabeth!" Piper's voice was the loudest of all of the voices. It was the most clear and it made Annabeth slow down. "Annabeth, listen to me. Focus on my voice. Dr. Apollo, what do I do?"

A man's voice was answering Piper's plea. "Just get her to focus on your voice. It'll help. She knows you."

"Annabeth, focus. Focus on my voice. Can you open your eyes? Good, Annabeth. Focus on my face. On my voice. No, don't look around. Focus on me. Are you calm?"

Annabeth could barely nod as a small weight was added to the left side of her bed. Gasping, Annabeth sat up a little and focused a little more on her surroundings.

Piper was humming. Piper, who made it out of the building in time. Who hadn't realized that she and Percy were stuck inside. It wasn't Piper's fault. Who had gotten Annabeth out again? Percy. Percy Percy Percy...

"Don't think about Percy." Piper seemed to be able to read her mind as her beautiful eyes turn sympathetic. "He made it out, Annabeth. He's alive. Don't worry."

Annabeth tried speaking but her throat ached. Gasping, Annabeth closed her mouth and swallowed shakily. Piper automatically brought a glass of water up to her lips and Annabeth drank thankfully.

"Thanks." She managed to say as her hand instinctively started reaching for her throat. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized that she couldn't move it.

"Burn marks." Piper said sadly. "You won't be able to use your hand for a while. Sorry."

"S'not your fault." Annabeth coughed.

"It kind of is. I should've helped you get out."

"No's not." Her voice was scratchy, making it hard for Annabeth to act strong for her friend. "Percy?"

"Percy's in surgery. It's terrible. He has these burn marks all over his body and had a broken arm from throwing you out of the building. He's having trouble talking, too. Doctors don't know if he'll be able to sing again." Tears made Piper's eyes appear glassy. "Oh, I'm sorry, Annabeth. This is all my fault!"

"No's not." Annabeth repeated. "No' sing again? Bu' he's Percy Jackson!"

"I know, Annabeth. I'm sorry."

"Ms. McLean? Can you please go and tell Ms. Grace and Mr. Di Angelo that Annabeth's awake? I'll stay here with her." The doctor from earlier (what was his name?) told Piper. Piper nodded and turned back to Annabeth.

"It'll only take a second. Hold on." She hurried out of the room. A faint "Nico! Thalia!" was heard before her voice was too faint to be understood.

About a minute later, three figures ran back into the room.

"You're okay!" Thalia had to refrain from jumping on Annabeth and hugging her. "You're okay!"

Nice was smiling, though it wasn't a full smile. "Good." He said, tapping his fingers on his jeans. "Let's hope the same happens to Percy."

"Sorry 'bout that." Annabeth looked solemn. She was sorry but didn't know what for.

"Sorry for what?" Thalia asked, not caring that the words were directed towards Nico. "It's Percy's fault for being a Kelp Head and putting others before himself."

"How can you say that?" Nico's quiet voice shushed everybody. Nico was looking at Thalia. "How can you say his name like that, no pain or anything showing. He's you cousin, Thalia. Your cousin, just like Bianca was. How can you do that?" Unshed tears were shining in his dark eyes and his resolve was crumbling. "I'm going back to Percy. Congrats for surviving, Annabeth." He left the room in a rush, not giving Thalia enough time to say something back to him.

"What did I do?" She asked no one in particular. "Sorry about the way he's acting, Annabeth. He's happy for you. Really."

She shuffled out after Nico, obviously hurt. Bianca... Wasn't that Nico's sister? The one who... oh. That explained it. Her heart clenched for the younger boy.

"Wha's wrong?" Annabeth asked Piper, the only one in the room again.

Piper sighed. "Nothing, really. I'm so happy that you're okay, but Percy... there's a really small chance of him surviving. He just... he's a good guy, you know. So many people right now must be sad because Percy Jackson's in the hospital, but we're sad because _Percy's_ in the hospital. Not Percy Jackson."

"I know wha' you mean." Annabeth agreed. "Wa'er?"

Piper silently gave her another few sips of water.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. Sorry for not holding the door. It's what Percy would've done."

"No' your fault." Were Annabeth's last few words as she fell into a deep slumber. Piper sighed and left to go and see Percy out of surgery.

Percy Jackson Survived?

Percy Jackson, one of the worlds most known singers, was recently caught in a fire at Goode High School with an unidentified girl. Jackson was taken to the hospital (the hospital's name will not be provided) and has been through many surgeries, but will he make it?

He has many burns on many parts of his body (see photograph below) and his vocal chord has been affected by the tragic accident (thermal damage can affect vocal chords for life if exposed to a fire for too long. Breathing in smoke is also bad for vocal chords and lungs).

Jackson has survived the fire, but it is not proven that his vocal chord will survive. Will he be able to continue the amazing work that he's been doing for a while now, or will he be forced to turn to something else to make a living? Answers will be provided as soon as questions are answered, but for now we must wait. See tomorrow's paper for more.

Meanwhile, Michael Phelps is saying that 2016 will be his last Olympics...

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait! I don't really have any excuse except for laziness, but...**

 **Who else is watching the Olympics? I really hope I'm not the only one. Are you satisfied with the results so far? I am!**

 **I don't really have much to say except that I hope this helped with the cliffhanger. Although I've got to admit, this cliffhanger isn't much better... Sorry!**

 **Um... Please go and read -Mist's Back to the Marauders. While it is a Harry Potter FanFiction, it's really interesting as is about Hermione traveling back to the marauders era and all of the unexpected things that happen while she's there. Even though the idea isn't original, the story itself is like no other. Please go read that (Harry Potter fans) once your done with this (Percy Jackson fans)! Thanks!**

 **See you in the next chapter! If you want to, you can comment what you want to happen next chapter and I'll either pick one of those or an idea of my own. I haven't exactly planned ahead, so... yay! Idea time!**

 **See you soon (although I doubt that it'll actually be soon with my current updating habits)!**

 **AN09**


	36. TB36: Marry Me (Final Chapter)

**This is the last chapter! I'm so sad. Whhhyyyyyyyy... On with the chapter! Notes are at the bottom again. :D**

* * *

"Percy? Come on, Percy. Talk to me." Annabeth's sweet voice filled Percy's ears as he reluctantly forced a groan. She had to know he was listening. She _had_ to.

"Great! He's awake, Thalia. How are you feeling, Percy?"

Percy mumbled a few incoherent words.

"What was that?" The sound of Thalia's voice made him speak a little more clearly, though even Percy knew that it was still kind of hard to understand.

"Like Miley Cyrus hit me with her wrecking ball."

For some reason that comment made Annabeth and Thalia start to crack up. Percy peeked an eye open and saw tears glistening in Annabeth's eyes. _Happy tears_ , Percy realized. He made her happy. That caused his mood to lift slightly too.

"Good to see you going back to your normal self, Perce. I was worried." Thalia grinned.

"You were?" Percy's scratchy voice worried him. "What happened?"

"We were caught in a fire." Annabeth answered, sitting on the edge of his bed. Percy shifted a little with the wait. "You pushed me out but wasn't able to get out yourself." She and Thalia glanced at each other, speaking nonverbally in as only girls could do. "The doctors don't think you'll be able to speak again."

That snapped Percy out of it. "What?" He gasped, not caring that the strain in his voice made his throat hurt. "Never again?"

"Never again." Thalia responded quietly. "And if you have to stop singing, Nico and I agreed that we'd stop too."

"No! You don't have to do that." Even though there was an ache in his chest and he knew that he'd want to be there on stage with his cousins when they were singing. Even though he knew that they would get to keep living their dreams while he had to wake up and live in reality. Even though he knew, he knew all of that was going to happen. Percy wasn't going to stop them.

"Yeah we do, cuz. You were our lead, remember? You might be able to play an instrument or something up there with us, but you can't sing. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Percy's voice was hurting more now. He eyes a glass of water that was on the small table next to the bed he was on, so Annabeth got the glass and moved it so that he could drink. "Thanks." He added after she put the cup back down on the table.

"No problem. Thanks for saving my life." Annabeth told him.

"I'm sorry for not holding the door for all of you. For not... being a good cousin, I guess. And for you not being able to sing again." Thalia answered after about a minute.

"It was a dire situation, you weren't thinking. Neither was I. You're an amazing cousin. And that's not your fault. So what were you sorry for?" Percy tilted his head a little, curious as to what she would say next.

"Yup." Thalia grinned, breaking the semi tense moment. "You're back to your usual self. Nico will be elated."

"Good!" Percy grinned. "That kid needs to smile more."

"Yes he does."

* * *

Four Years Later

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked. after being let out of the hospital. He wasn't allowed to sing again, but his voice was almost back to normal. That was a few steps in the right direction.

"Yeah, Percy?" Annabeth was sitting at her desk, working on some architecture. She didn't look up from her work. "Can you give me a sec? I'm almost done."

"No."

That caused Annabeth to look up at her boyfriend. He was standing there with a radio and flowers. Her heart started beating faster and faster.

"Okay. What is it?" She said after a few seconds, eyeing the radio. He wasn't supposed to sing again...

"I know that tiger lilies are your favorite flower, so here."

He handed over the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." Annabeth looked at the beautifully put together flowers in awe.

"Hey! The prize is up here. I don't want to get jealous of a few flowers." Percy grinned, pointing up at his face. "Anyway..." He fiddled with the radio a little before it started playing music. Percy paused the radio before it could play anymore.

"I know that I'm not supposed to sing anymore, but I asked the doctors and I really wanted this song to be the last that I sing. I know that it might not be top quality, but..." The music started playing. Annabeth's eyes widened. Was that...?

* * *

(Percy is normal)

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you,

Girl, I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

That day when...

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

(I'll get down on one knee)

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me, baby?

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah.

(Marry Me by Jason Durelo)

* * *

Percy looked at Annabeth for a few seconds as she took the meaning of the song in. That's when Percy kneeled and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring.

Annabeth full out gasped, standing up and covering her mouth with her hands.

"Annabeth Chase, I have known you for years and have risked my life for you. I know that I love you with all my heart, and hope that you love me-"

"Yes! Oh gods Percy, yes!" Annabeth didn't even let Percy finish, taking the few steps to reach him and hugging him. She left Percy automatically put his hands around her back and they stayed like that for a few seconds before Annabeth pulled back and kissed Percy instead. Two people wolf whistled and she automatically knew that it was her brothers. "Be quiet, boys." Susan whispered, most likely glaring at the twins. Annabeth laughing in the kiss.

"Aw man, Annabeth. You didn't even let me finish my speech! I'd been working on that for a while."

It was just then that Annabeth realized that there was a crowd of people at the door, coworkers and bosses and even family... They all knew that this was going to happen.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Annabeth looked at her boss, a small woman with pretty eyes, then back to her desk. Then at Percy.

"Leave early, Annabeth." Annabeth's boss told her. "Gods know you deserve it right now."

Annabeth smiled at her and turned to gather up her stuff. Percy helped her.

As they walked out to Percy's car (he had taken her to work and dropped her off, then went to his own work), he chuckled and told her, "Seriously, Annabeth. I spent weeks working in that speech. Weeks!"

Annabeth laughed and they drive home, where Nico, Thalia, Percy's parents and the rest of Annabeth's family (her aunts and uncles) were waiting. Even Magnus was there, smiling slightly and looking at her as though he was saying 'you are inviting me to that wedding. So denying it.'

Annabeth laughed and joked with her family and friends. Everything was perfect.

 ** _Finished_**.

* * *

 **I'm tearing up right now. I swear.**

 **Yesterday I was thinking, where should I take this story? First I wanted a sad ending, then a happy one. I was confuzzled. Then this morning I was thinking and came up with this ending. Percy and Annabeth are getting married, but Percy won't be able to sing anymore. I feel like this was the best way to end it because life is like that- there are twists and turns, but things happen for a reason. Here, everything happened to build up and something good happens. But the bad is still lurking there... It's most likely going to haunt Percy in the future.**

 **In a little while (or a lot a while) I'm going to post one final chapter of thanks. This story (and everybody with it) has been with me through thick and thin. Through long and short updates. Through high and lows. Thank you for that. It's ending at 122 reviews, 68 favorites, 89 follows, and 34,648 views. While that may not seem like a lot to some people, I think that that's a lot for my first ever multi-chapter story.**

 **I'm going to go back and edit this a little after I finish this. Not the whole story at once, but little chunks at a time. Thanks again to everyone who's been with this story, wheat her you've reviewed on every chapter or just read it, I give you my thanks.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **(Let's do this one last time) See you in my next story,**

 **Awesomeninja09 (AN09) :'D**


	37. TB37: Thank You!

**Well... I guess it's been a lot of a while. I'm sorry!**

 **Everything in my life has been so hectic lately... I just recently reread this story and remembered how much it meant to me. Then I realized that I'd never posted that chapter of thanks... so I decided to post this because I want you to know how thankful I am. You've all stuck with me through my (admittedly bad) writing and you helped me grow as an author, word by word, chapter by chapter. And over time, TB3 shifted from a story to a lifeline for me and that's because of all of you.**

 **When I say thank you, it either means nothing or it means a lot. Please believe me when I say that I've never been more thankful... I love all of my readers with all my heart.**

 **While rereading TB3, I noticed that there were tons of typos and grammatical mistakes that were bugging me and I'd cringe anytime I saw one. I had a habit of not editing the chapters before posting them... I feel like that kind of came back to bite me in the back. I'm going to start editing these chapters slowly- one by one, and it might take a while but I will do my best to get it done.**

 **Does anyone have any story ideas for me? I promise that it will have better quality than TB3 and I will attempt to update often (my schedule has gotten crazy and I'm trying to keep up with homework, sorry), so please tell me if you have any ideas at all.**

 **Thanks again! I love all of you!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


End file.
